Salvadoras o Destructoras
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Las Hogo-sha, tienen que proteger al mundo Tulum, de los Yōkai. Para esto tienen que juntar sus poderes, para formar a Megami. Tienen que encontrar las Juěri antes que los Yōkai. Pero hay un pequeño problema; es que sus amados están en el bando de los Yōkai.; los Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara y Kiryuu. Tienen que hacer que ellos recuerden el pasado y así eliminar a los enemigos.
1. LA HISTORIA

LA HISTORIA

En aquella época, donde humanos, hadas, sirenas, duendes, brujas, etc. Viviendo en armonía, su lugar se llama Tulum.

SAKURA HARUNO

Su poder es el Hielo, capaz de convertirse en un Dragón, de cabello corta rosa, ojos color jade.

HINATA HYUGA

Su poder el Fuego, capaz de convertirse en un Fénix, cabello largo color negro azulado, ojos color perla.

INO YAMANAKA

Su poder Agua, capaz de convertirse en Sirena, cabello largo color rubio, ojos color azules, cabello largo rubio, amarrado en una coleta.

TEMARI SHIRANUI

Su poder Aire, capaz de convertirse en Mariposa, cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro colegas, ojos color, verde azulado.

TENTEN ASAMIYA

Su poder el Rayo, capaz de convertirse en Jaguar, cabello largo castaño, recogido en 2 moños, ojos color marrones.

MATSURI YAGAMI

Su poder la Tierra, capaz de convertirse en un Lobo, cabello castaño corto, ojos negros.

KARUI KUSANAGI

Su poder la Hierba, capaz de convertirse en Serpiente, piel oscura, cabello color rojo largo, ojo color ámbar.

KARIN CROSS

Su poder la Luz, capaz de convertirse en Águila, cabello largo color rojo al igual que sus ojos.

Estas 8 hermosas, fuertes, guerreras y nobles de corazón. Son las guardianas, de Tulum, ya que no todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Los Yōkai monstruos que son muy manipuladores, egoísta, malvados y rastreros. Ellos están tras las Hogo-sha (Guardianas) ya que su poder de cada una es muy codicioso, ya que juntando los poderes ellas, será más poderoso que los Yōkai.

Al saber esto, los Yōkai, manipularon a los seres de Tulum, pero solo afecto a los humanos, ellos crearon instrumentos capaces de matar a los otros seres, las Hogo-sha crearon una barrera de protección para los otros seres y a su alrededor un bosque laberinto, para que los humanos se perdieran y no entrará a su mundo.

Con el tiempo se escondieron cuando, Iori Yōkai, príncipe de estos encontró el hogar, mando a llamar a todos. Con esto, hizo una masacre.

Las Hogo-sha, pelearon hasta su último aliento, lo último que hicieron para proteger a todos fue juntar sus poderes, para borrar la memoria de los humanos, y eliminado algunos Yōkai.

Las Hogo-sha, reencarnan cada 100, para saber como esta la relación de estos, ellas para poder saber como evolucionan los humanos, reencarnan en uno de ellos, al saber que esta todo bien. Viven tranquilas, hasta morir.

Ahora en la actualidad se cuentan como una leyenda.

Es mi primer fanfic

Espero les guste


	2. REGRESAN

REGRESAN (2)

¿Están listas chicas? - Dijo Sakura

Por supuesto -( esto se pondrá bueno). Dijo Ino

¿De verdad, tenemos que hacer todo eso? - (esto debe de ser una broma). Dijo Temari con fastidio.

Vamos chicas, que tal si podemos hacer algo divertido, no se como, conocer chicos lindos.- Dijo Karin con entusiasmo

Las chicas la miran con cara, es enserio Karin.

Bueno yo nada más decía. - (no me dejan nunca divertir). T^T

Yo apoyo a Karin, que tal si encuentro a mi amor verdadero - Matsuri con ojos de corazón.

! Chicas ¡, basta, saben lo que tenemos que hacer, primero es la seguridad de los seres y después nosotros, además no debemos enfocarnos en esto. Tenemos un deber que cumplir, y no debemos fallar, depende de nosotras para salvar a todos. - Dijo Sakura con seriedad.

Además tenemos que buscar, lo que Lady - Tsunade, nos comentó para acabar con los Yōkai, esos malditos manipularon a los humanos.

Pero que es lo que quiere decir Tsunade?, con buscar los objetos, divinos. Eso no me queda claro. - Tenten hacia las preguntas mientras Entrenaba.

En eso Hinata entra corriendo a la sala.

! Chicas ¡! Chicas ¡ se donde podemos encontrar los objetos que dice Lady-Tsunade - Hinata entrando con unos papeles.

Dinos Hinata, ya quiero viajar y conocer más, es tan grande este mundo que no he terminado de conocer. - Karui interesada.

Dice esto, que los objetos fueron repartidos entre cuatro familias, los llamados Uchiha, Uzumaki, Kiryuu y los Nara. - Dijo Tente señalando los apellidos.

Pero no dicen donde los podemos hubicar, debemos consultar con Tsunade- dijo Ino

Vamos con ella entonces - declaró Karin.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade, necesitamos su ayuda para esto, dijo entrando Temari

Ya les dije todo lo que sabía, de los objetos, es más ni siquiera, que son. - Sentenció Tsuna.

Ya sabemos quien nos puede dar información, pero nos podría ayudar donde los podemos localizar.-Karui con un poco de desesperación.

Sabemos de unas familias que nos pueden decir lo que buscamos, porfis querida maestra - dijo Saku con cara de cordero.

Por favor sensei, usted nos puede decir quien nos ayuda, o utilizaremos nuestro poder - emocionada dijo Ino.- O acaso tiene miedo 7-7

Claro que no, mocosa,... Esta bien, esta bien, diré quien, solo por que esa cara de Saku ganan.

Salto de emoción Sakura.

Se llama Orochimaru, a el le encanta mucho leer, experimentos, y todo eso. A lo mejor el puede saber la ubicación de esas familias, que dicen.

El se encuentra en La Cueva De La Loca- dijo Tsunade

Todas la miraron de "Es enserio es de nombre de la cueva".

Que es enserio no miento así se lo dieron los pueblerinos. - encogiendoce de hombros Tsuna.

Donde se encuentra esa cueva? - preguntó Matsuri

En Egipto.

Es corto lo se, pero soy nueva, Jejejeje 😅 😅 😅, voy a hacer mi esfuerzo.


	3. EL VIAJE

EL Viaje (3)

Cuando llegaron a Egipto, consiguieron un hotel, ya que deben pasar desapercibidas (aparte de que son medias delicadas :p).

Una ves preparadas, fueron en busca de la cueva.

Me muero de hambre - sedienta dijo Karin, casi arrastrando los pies.

Oigan no podemos descansar, llevamos como 4 horas, sin parar-pobre Hinata T^T.

Chicas se que están cansada, pero lo podemos hacer una vez que encontremos a Orochimaru- dijo Sakura (yo también me muero) se reprimia ella misma.

! YAAAA, ESTOY HARTA, TENGO SUEÑO, TAMBIÉN MUERO DE HAMBRE, HASTA CUANDO DEBEMOS CAMINAR PARA ENCONTRAR AL MENDIGO DE OROCHIMARU ¡ - Grito Matsuri.

En ese momento, se escucho un crujido.

Genial, puramente genial, ya viste, lo que hiciste, calmate o nos matarás.- respondió Karin

Chicas lo juro no fui yo-comento miedosa Matsuri

Tarde se dieron cuenta que son arenas movedizas.

! AAAAAAAAAA NO QUIERO MORIR, SOY MUY JOVEN ¡- Chilló Ino

Chicas tranquilas traten de moverse, para no ser tragadas por estas arenas- Motivo Karui.

Las chicas por más que se movían para no ser tragadas.

Y empezaban a desesperarse y cansarse.

Ya no puedo, me estoy cansando-comentó Tenten.

Vamos chicas somos fuertes, nada puede contra nosotras, - determinó Saku.

Cada una con su poder, dejó expulsar un poco en sus pies para poder salir.

Genial, ser libre y más de eso es estupendo. - animada Matsuri

Hay dio mío, pensé que moriría ahí, sin poder conocer un chico guapo y que alabe mi belleza. - vanidosa dijo Ino.

Vamos vamos tomemos un descanso, pero en donde do nos vuelvan a pasar eso. - comento nerviosa Saku.

Las chicas siguieron a sakura.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien las seguía y observa.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto encontraron un pequeño espacio que formaban las rocas y decidieron acampar ahí.

Aaaa que bien un descanso ya lo necesitaba. - Decía Karin Acostada.

Oigan, de casualidad no han sentido observadas?. - dijo Hinata con nerviosismo.

Nop, no lo sentí, - contestó sakura

Bueno ya, hay que descansar mañana tenemos que madrugar. - comento Tenten.

Con eso se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante la noche Karui se levantó a tomar agua, ya que su poder disminuye. En eso se dio que una sombra se acercaba a Karin.

! KARIN DESPIERTA ¡- Grito

Con ese grito despertó a todas, Karin al ver la sobra, lazo un puñetazo, y ataranto al individuo.

! CHICAS POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE ¡-grito Ino.

En ese lapso de tiempo, se aumentaron los individuos a 16.

Cada uno agarre 2 serán justos para todas. - inicio Matsuri

Karui golpeó el suelo sacando dos enredaderas que hizo retroceder a sus contrincante, uno fue la carnada, mientras que el otro sigiloso la tomó por la parte de atrás.

Karui forcejeo con este así que le dio un cabezaso, se volteo y le dio una patada ahí...donde le...duele a los hombres 😅.

En un rápido movimiento se puso atrás del otro y lo noqueo.

Tenten, comenzó lanzado navajas, mientras corría, pero estos agilmente los esquivaron, paro y los interceptó atacando, a uno lo esquivo y fue hacia el otro mientas el otro la seguía. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente en medio de los enemigos, mientras corren, justo cuando la hiba a agarrar, esa se abrió de piernas, los tomó de las manos, les mando un Rayo. Con esto los dejo en shok.

Sakura lanzó un torrente de picos de hielo, al ver que estos lo rodearon ella trató de hacer un campo de hielo pero la tomaron por las muñecas, ella convirtió sus brazos en hielo, lo cual causó que las manos de los sujetos se atraparan, los golpeó entre sí y calleron desmayados.

Ino atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, uno la estampó contra el suelo, mientras que el otro la pateaba, en una de esas patadas, agarro su pie y lo lanzó, se quito de encima al otro utilizando sus piernas dando una vuelta, hecho esto lanzó unos geisers a sus contrincantes, mandándolos lejos.

Karin comenzó con una cegadora luz, golpeando a uno en el suelo, luego lo tomo del pie golpeandolo lado a lado ( como hizo Hulk a Loki Jajajajaja).

Dejandolo muy mal herido. Al otro solamente lo noqueo, ella no le gusta pelar mucho.

Temari utilizaba unas halas la cual con ella creo una especie de remolino, juntando con unas navajas, esto hizo que quedarán atrapados en unas rocas.

Hinata sacó de sus manos fuego estos cuates estaban bien preparados ya que lanzaban bombas de agua. Cayó sentada cansada, así que los enemigos se acercaban, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que mientras más se acercaban se pone más caliente el suelo, ya estando con ella sintieron arder sus pies, pues ella creó una pequeña laguna de la lava alrededor de ella.

Matsuri pelea muy bien, solo que hacia que era la más fácil que las otras. Cuando pensaron estos que ganaron ella rápidamente levantó una roca y la lanzó hacia ellos.

! GANAMOS ¡- Gritaron a coro

Yo no diría eso- dijo uno de los miles de enemigos

Espero y les guste chicas, me anima mucho a seguir, nos vemos en la proxima.

SAYONARA. :*


	4. El PODER

El PODER. (4)

! GANAMOS ¡-Gritaron a coro.

Yo no diría eso - dijo uno de los miles de enemigos.

Hay genial, una que quiere hacer esto rápido para descansar - chilló Karin

Chicas sin más a por todo. - sonrió maléficamente Saku.

! Comencemos ¡

! Ryû ¡ - grito Sakura, una luz blanca la iluminó convirtiéndose en un enorme y hermoso Dragón blanco con ojos Verdes los cuales desataban una furia inimaginable, que con sólo verla daban ganas de huir.

! Fenikkusu ¡ - Grito Hinata, la luz roja la envolvió convirtiéndose en una ave grande hecho de fuego, algunos se maravillaron con sólo verla y su hermoso color fuego.

! Washi ¡ - grito Karin, la luz dorada la iluminó cambiando a un Águila, sus ojos hermosos mostraban burla y juego, ahora si esta motivada.

! Ookami ¡-grito Matsuri, la luz café la iluminó convirtiéndola en un enorme lobo negro hermosamente letal, al igual que Karin se siente entusiasmada. Con sus patas delanteras creo un gran oyó un poco profundo.

(Esto te ayudará Ino)

! Jagâ ¡ - grito Tenten, la luz amarilla la envolvió sustituyendo a un jaguar hermoso que daban ganas de abrazarlo como peluche, pero ojo que es solo un camuflaje, ya que es muy salvaje y agresiva.

! Chō ¡-grito Temari, la luz rosa la iluminó dejando a una gran mariposa de un hermoso color amarillo con azul.

! Gracias Matsu ¡ ! Sairen ¡- grito Ino la luz color azul la envolvió convirtiéndola en una hermosa Sirena con una aleta color azul Turquesa, antes de caer lleno de agua el oyó creado por Matsuri

! Hebi ¡- grito Karui, la luz color verde la ilumino dejando una gran serpiente, de color café con rojo, es tan peligrosamente hermosa que no cualquiera la pudiera ver.

Sakura lanzaba fuego, mientras que con su cola derriba a la parte de atrás, lo cual ocasionó que cayeran en el agua...y quien esta en el agua...exacto Ino. Dado que era un poco profundo a los enemigos les dio miedo 😱, pensando que había algo más que la Sirena, ella rápidamente se los lleva a lo profundo y los deja noqueados, ella es muy silenciosa y puede causar pánico, miedo y locura a sus enemigos, tanto que les da las ganada de volver a la superficie.

Karui enrosca a unos cuantos, para no decir muchos 😅, esta los lanza y Temari crea un remolino que los vuela lejos. Karin agarra a unos, ya que estos lanzaban lo que podían a ella. Furiosa, voló alto a la altura de la luna llena y dejo explicar su luz. Con esta ventaja Matsuri y Tenten, empezaron a morder y dejar muy heridos a los individuos.

Las chicas estaban por terminar ya que solo faltaban unos cuantos pero estaban muy entretenidas, que no se percataron que habían llegado más y unos llevaron sedantes, la primera en caer fue Saku, grito y castigo la atención de las demás pero fue demasiado tarde pues ya les habían dado, cayeron al suelo no sin antes volverse a convertir en humanas.

Débilmente escucharon lo que los enemigos decían.

Hay que llevarlas con el maestro, le encantará lo que encontramos para el - dijo uno.

Y mucho ya que no se imagina el poder de estas personas - le respondió otro.

Sin más eso fue lo que escucharon para luego caer en la negrura.

Espero que les guste la continuación.

Disfrútenlo, Sayonara


	5. OROCHIMARU PART 1

OROCHIMARU PART. 1 (5)

La primera en despertar fue Karin, y conociendola un poco es algo...

! DEJENME SALIR, NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTÁN METIENDO, LES VOY A PARTIR SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS, HUYYYY, LOS VOY A MATAR ¡- Histérica, enfadada, que hacemos es Karin. 😂

Si, exacto, no sabemos quienes son, pero si nos pudieras matar, ya habrías derribado esas rejas Jajajajajajajaja - dijo uno de los guardias mientras reían junto con otro acompañante. Causando el enojo de esta 😡.

AAAAAAAAAA, que feo me acomodaron para dormir - se quejo Ino, sobandose el cuello.

Callate, a ti no te dejaron como si estuvieras morida- dijo Matsuri soñolienta

Esteeeee...Matsuri, es muerta, no... - corrigió Hinata, pero Sakura le tapo la boca. - Shhhhh, vez que Matsu es muy enojona cuando aun tiene sueño.

Asintió Hinata, ya una vez que las chicas medio despertaron se pusieron a hacer un plan.

No sabemos donde estamos así que debemos idear algo ya mientras más rápido mejor - dijo Karui.

Mmmm ya se, Ino, dime que aun puedes cantar, sin romper un vidrio, Jajajajajajajaja - burlo Sakura.

Claro que si frentona, recuerda que soy una Sirena y tenemos ese don. - dijo con orgullo.

De acuerdo por que ese va a hacer el plan, hipnotizaras a los guardias para que nos dejen salir y nos "escoltaran" para según ver a su maestro, si sale a la perfección los noqueamos, y huimos. - sonrió Sakura.

Facinante Saku, es un buen plan, esperemos que si salga bien- animo Tenten.

Entonces empezamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Guardias, Guardias, mi amiga se esta poniendo muy mal, por favor ayúdenos denos un poco de agua- grito Temari.

Los guardias se acercaron para saber si es cierto, y en efecto estaba desmayada Ino. Rápidamente trajeron agua pues no querían que una de las chicas muriera.

Cuando llego el agua se la dieron rápidamente a Ino, y una vez "despierta" comenzó a cantar.

Ellos sin replicar les hacia caso a Ino, felices de que su plan salió excelente. Fueron hacia el salón principal, pero no tuvieron en cuenta que el maestro.

Era un persona con facciones de mujer cabello largo color negro y ojos de una serpiente. Que venía leyendo un libro, hasta que se dio cuenta de las chicas.

Heeeee disculpa quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi territorio - dijo el maestro.

Dicho esto interrumpió el canto de Ino, causando el final de la hipnosis. Y los guardias se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, rápidamente las rodearon y las pusieron de rodillas.

Mi señor, encontramos a estas chicas en nuestro territorio- explico el guardia.

Mmm ya veo, díganme Jovencitas como se llaman? - pregunto

Temari, Matsuri, Karui, Tenten, Hinata, Karin, Sakura - contestaron una a una.

Estaban hablando de usted, no queríamos que fuera una trampa, así que las atacamos. - continuo el guardia.

Espera, espera...usted es Orochimaru? - dijo confundida Hinata.

Si yo soy Orochimaru - dijo sonriendo

Hasta la próxima, Sayonara.


	6. OROCHIMARU PART 2

OROCHIMARU PART. 2 (6)

Si, yo soy Orochimaru - dijo sonriendo.

Ooooo al fin, te encontramos. - dijo Mitsuki sonriendo.

Confundido Orochimaru dice.

Me conocen? - pregunto.

Tsunade, nos dijo que tu nos puedes ayudar a encontrar, unas familias. - comento Tenten.

¿ Tsunade? Así que la conocen?... Jajajajajajajaja, guardias déjenlas, son discípulas de una vieja amiga, lamento que pasara esto - dijo apenado

No, no te preocupes contigo no tenemos nada en contra-dijo Karin mirando fijamente a los guardias que se rieron de ella.

Emmmmm señorita - dijo con nerviosismo el guardia.

Chicas las alcanzo en un momento - dijo Karin tronando los nudillos.

De acuerdo, no tardes - dijo Karui.

.

.

.

.

.

Así que Tsuna les dijo que yo las puedo ayudar, así que díganme en que soy bueno? - inicio Orochimaru.

En que debes actualizar a tus ayudantes- dijo un poco molesta Karin entrando a la sala.

Dijo Tsuna que nos ayudarías a encontrar unas familias, que tienen bajo su custodia unos objetos divinos - contestó Matsuri.

! LAS JUERÎ ¡- Grito impresionado Orochimaru, 😱😱.

¿ Que, que es eso? - preguntaron a coro.

Orochimaru pensó en decirles o no.

Al final decidió decirlo.

Las Juerî son las objetos utilizados por

Megami, que por lo que veo en sus rostros, no lo recuerdan. Muy bien les explico. - continuo- ustedes juntando sus poderes crean a Megami, un ser que es muy poderosa, la cual hace mucho tiempo cuando Iori Yōkai encontró su hogar, pelearon por separado. Pero cuando veían que sería su fin decidieron juntarse para acabar con ellos de una vez.

Esto ustedes no lo sabían hasta que lo escucharon del Rey Yōkai. La propia Mito, Reina de las Hogo-sha mando a los herreros reales crear 4 objetos divinos, que después les dio el nombre de Juerî, estos consiste en: Espada, Escudo, Collar y Corona.

Estos significan:

ESPADA:El poder de pelear en nombre de las especies.

ESCUDO:El poder de proteger a toda especie de buen corazón.

COLLAR:El poder de la nobleza y humildad.

CORONA:El poder de representar a la líder y defensora del mundo Tulum.

Cuando pelearon en su último esfuerzo, decidieron borrar la memoria de los humanos, del mundo Tulum y protegerlos, los Yōkai fueron eliminados.

Lo que nadie sabe es que algunos fueron afortunados de conservar la memoria y la vida.

Ahora las Familias que buscan son los Uchiha, los Uzumaki, los Nara y los Kiryuu.

Ellos fueron de los escasos humanos que conserva la memoria, y ellos para que no volviera a crearse la Megami, decidieron repartir los Juerî. Y mantenerlo en secreto. Pues sabían que sin estos y más la Corona, no se llevará a cabo la unión.

Tsunade nos mando a encontrarlo antes que los humanos o incluso los mismo Yōkai, pero creo que llegamos un poco tarde. - comento Sakura.

!¿Tarde?¡ Dijiste ! Tarde ¡, ! DESDE HACE AÑOS QUE LOS TIENEN Y NOSOTRAS NI RECORDAMOS ESO, SE SUPONE QUE REENCARNAMOS, ESTO NO ES POSIBLE ¡ - Grito Ino.

Ino tranquila, - intento calmarla Hinata.

Todo quedo en silencio incomodo.

Hay una manera de rescatarlos-argumentó Orochimaru.

Cuál? - respondió Karui.

Les digo que las familias lo tiene y ahora tiene nuevos herederos, traten de hacerse sus amigas y traten de robarle los Juerî de las propiedades de las familias. - continuo.

Como se llaman y donde los encontramos? - pregunto Matsuri.

Sasuke y Sai Uchiha,

Naruto y Gaara Uzumaki.

Shikamaru y Chouji Nara,

Neji y Suigetsu Kiryuu.

Viven en Alemania. - sentenció Orochi.

Pues a Alemania, nos iremos- determinaron las chicas.

Disfrútenlo. Sayonara


	7. RECORDANDO EL PASADO

RECORDANDO EL PASADO (7)

En el vuelo.

Saben cuál es el plan, verdad- dijo Sakura.

Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, ya nos lo has dicho muchas veces. - dijo fastidiosa Tenten.

Creen que salga bien, todo esto- nerviosa Hinata.

Quiero pensar que todo va a salir bien, pero después de lo que nos dijo Orochi, ya me dio miedo. Pensé que solo era hacernos amigos de estos robar las cosas y desaparecer. Será fácil. Pero no tenía que abrir su boca. - dijo con fastidio Matsuri.

Flashback

Pues a Alemania, nos iremos - dijeron a coro.

Pero antes de que piensen que es fácil, les advierto- llamo- como les dije en la historia, aun sobrevivien algunos Yōkai, tengan cuidado, si uno de ellos sabe que ya reencarnaron las Hogo-sha. Serán cazadas. - advirtió Orochimaru.

Si lo sabemos, sabemos que pasará si nos atrapan. - dijo Karui.

Solo tengan cuidado, chicas. - dijo seriamente Orochimaru.

Gracias Orochimaru, y mucho- dijo Ino

De nada todo por una vieja amiga- sonrie

Es hora de irnos - Comento Hinata

Una cosa más - llamo Orochimaru - no vuelvan a cometer el mismo error del pasado, casi nos cuesta la vida de todo el mundo Tulum. - termino

Lo sabemos- determinaron todas.

Fin del flashback

Ánimo, sabemos que no caeremos en lo mismo, ya tenemos experiencia - calmo Temari.

Eso espero Tema- dijo Karin.

(Eso espero, por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto). - pensó Sakura.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAA, que bien ya llegamos, el vuelo fue cansado- dijo mientras se acostaba en el sofá Ino.

Vamos a los cuartos a descansar, mañana tendremos que iniciar. Con esto. Hasta mañana. - dijo Sakura.

Saku, espera podemos hablar-dijo Hinata.

Claro, Hinata, vamod- siguió su camino.

En el cuarto de Sakura

Saku, no es por ser mala, pero cuando Orochimaru, dijo del error que cometimos, vi tu cara y la verdad yo me sentí igual, se como se sintió cuando nos enteramos de todo eso. - continuo Hinata- Y se que aun lo amas, al igual que yo y las demás.

Somo amigas, es más, somos como hermanas. Saku, se que se siente estar sola durante mucho tiempo sin saber de él. - quebrandose Hinata. - terminado esto, los encontraremos. Te ayudare. - termino Hinata

Hinata...ya no puedo más, lo extraño, y se que tu también. - llorando Sakura, abrazando a Hinata.

Lo se, lo se no llores más, te apoyare. - consolo - se que te quieres ver fuerte con las chicas, - acariciando su cabello - desahogate.

Después de unos minutos Sakura durmió y Hina la dejo dormír.

Te apoyare Saku has hecho muchas cosas por nosotras, te lo debemos. - penso Hinata, mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

De que estaban hablando saku y tu - curiosa Tenten.

Sorprendió a Hinata, - Na...nada Tenten, de nada solo le pregunte otra cosa- dijo nerviosa Hinata.

La miro fijamente Tenten, - de acuerdo,...bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir - termino Tenten, levantándose del sofá.

Vamos yo también,- la apoyo Karui.

Empezaron a irse... Tu no vienes Hina - pregunto Karin.

No, en un rato más voy Karin - sonrió.

De acuerdo, no tardes, buenas noches Hina - se despido.

Tu igual - contesto, salio al balcón que esta-, (espero encontrarte, al igual que las chicas, solo esperame.) - pensó nostálgica Hina.

Bueno es hora de irse a dormir-dijo

.

.

.

.

En otro lado.

Aaaa, - grito un joven de cabellos azabache, mientras sudaba y respiraba rápidamente.

! Sasuke ¡ - grito espantada su madre -¿ estas bien?.

Si mama- contestó - ve a descansar - dicho esto su mamá salió no sin antes revisar bien.

( Que es esto que siento, ya van varios meses que estoy así, no lo podré soportar por más tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que sale ella ) - se cuestionaba.

Después de tanto pensar, trato de dormir, hasta que lo consigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar

Mi señora, me mando a llamar. - dijo el sirviente.

Claro, querido, quiero que los mandes a llamar, han llegado, las presiento. Es hora de poner en marcha la búsqueda. - ?

A la orden mi Señora - salió el sirviente.

Pronto lo tendré. - ?

! NUEVO CAPÍTULO ¡

Hasta la próxima.

SAYONARA.


	8. EL REENCUENTRO PART 1

EL REENCUENTRO PART. 1 (8)

Llegando la mañana, todas despertaron, llevantándose para desayunar,cuando una se dio cuenta de que llego correo.

Oiga….llego carta de Tsunade- dijo Hinata

Vamos chicas, leamos lo que nos tiene que decir- contestó Matsu con pereza.

De acuerdo- Respondió Hinata mientras abría la carta.

~~ CARTA ~~

Chicas, Orochimaru me mando una carta ávisandome que ya lo contactaron, y las felicito.

También me comento lo de la pelea con sus guardias... TENGAN CUIDADO CARAJO... Bueno regresando al tema, dijo que lo más que puedan localizar a los jóvenes ayudará, me dijo que lo único que sabe es que estan estudiando en la universidad de Konoha, inscríbanse ahí. En esta misma carta están los documentos, cada una tiene la carrera que es muy hábil.

Cuídense traten de no llamar mucho la atención.

Las Ama Tsunade.

Bueno, a dicho Tsunade, tenemos mucho que comprar - dijo Ino...

No Ino, por favor no - se quejo Sakura.

Ooooo Siii Ino-se entusiasmo Karin.

Matenme, matame Hinata - chilló Karui.

SHOPING - grito Ino y Karin.

Que más da a ir de compras - se resigno Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado

! SASUKE-TEME, HE LLEGADO, ABREME, MALDITO BASTARDO, NO TE HAGAS, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ ¡ - grito un rubio de ojos azules, muy alegre.

Ya te oí Naruto-Dobe - dijo Sasuke mientras salía de su casa.

! QUE MILAGRO QUE SALES, LOS DEMÁS NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO, HASTA TU PRIMO SAI SALIO TEMPRANO ¡-continuó gritando Naruto

Te quieres apurar si no, nos van a dejar y necesito comprar unos libros-sin importarle que le gritabaran y continuo caminando.

Maldito teme-se quejo Naruto- OYE ESPERAME- grito mientras lo alcanzaba.

.

.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Bueno chicas el punto de encuentro es en esta fuente, de acuerdo - dijo Temari

Si - contestaron todas

Se fueron en parejas:

Sakura y Hinata

Ino y Karin

Temari y Karui

Tenten y Matsuri

.

.

DEL OTRO LADO DEL CENTRAL COMERCIAL

Hola ya llegamos lamentamos el retraso, ya que fue culpa del Teme - saludo Naruto

Hola - contestaron a coro

Si no hay problema aun tenemos tiempo, para comprar - dijo NejiTen - Separemonos.

Nos vemos en el restaurante de Ichiru-ramen

Siii Genial - se emociono Naruto.

Entonces quedaron así:

Sasuke y Naruto

Sai y Suigetsu

Shikamaru y Chouji

Neji y Gaara

.

.

Sakura y Hinata entraron a la librería, ya que a ambas les gusta y les llama la atención la medicina.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, se separaron, para escoger sus libros.

.

.

.

(Has rápido las compras he iras a comer Ramen 🍜 😍😍 Ooooo querido Ramen) - pensaba Naruto, pero de lo distraído que es choco con alguien, causando esto que callera.

Abriendo los ojos y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro-azulado largo, ojos color perla.

Se le hacía conocido ese rostro, pero no lo recordaba, pero la conocía con anterioridad.

.

Hinata estaba agarrando unos libros, mientras pensaba, como le irá en la escuela ya que se había acostumbrado a ir, pero ahora debe ser más cuidadosa. Esta entrada en sus pensamientos que no vio a una persona, lo cual ocasionó que calleran.

Cuando lo vio casi se desmaya... Es... Es... Movio rápidamente la cabeza tratando de que se fuera la iluminación, pero no se fue asi, ahí esta el mismo color rubio y ojos azules mejillas rasgadas.

Era verdad.

Na... Na... Naruto- susurro.

.

.

(Maldito Dobe me dejo) - se quejaba Sasuke,estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que se metió a la fila.

(Nada más, espera a que lo vea, le dejare muy hermoso el ojo morado) - seguía planeando como dejaría a Naruto, hasta que lo sacaron del pensamiento, cuando le tocaron el hombro y volteo.

Una chica de cabello raro color rosa (de seguro es pintado pensó) , pero le llamo la atención esos ojos color jade.

Quedó mudo, cuando la vio.

.

Sakura se estaba desesperando, pues esta esperando a Hinata, y esta no llega.

Cuando nota que un chico de cabellos azabache, se mete a la fila.

Ooo no permitiría eso pues quería pagar rápido para poder ir a comprar ropa, no le dará la oportunidad.

Decidida a decirle lo suyo, Sakura fue hacia el, le tocó el hombro para que volteara.

Jamás en toda su vida a estado más arrepentida que hoy.

Después de tantos años, lo volvió a ver, esperaba que pasara esto y justo el vuelve. (Por qué maldita sea, por que justo en este momento) se metalizaba, ahí estaba alto, moreno, cabello azabache, alborotado ojos negros como la noche.

O por dios, sasuke...- dijo.

! Nuevo Capítulo ¡

Hasta la próxima.


	9. EL REENCUENTRO PART 2

EL REENCUENTRO PART. 2 (9)

Cuando Ino y Karin entraron a la primera tienda de ropa, se llevaron mucha ropa (por no decir todo :p)

Y empezaron a comprar ropa ya que ellas necesitan.

Vamos Karin debemos de ser la envidia de la universidad, sabes que nunca perdemos,-dijo Ino.

Lo se Ino, sabes que nadie pude contra nosotras - orgullosa Karin.

Vamos debemos encontrarnos con las chicas en la fuente y podemos comprar un helado - dijo Ino mientras bailaba.

! INO CUIDADO ¡-grito Karin

Esta no se dio cuenta que pasaba alguien, y Karin no ayudo mucho que digamos.

AUCH- se quejo alguien

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado - le recriminó Karin - Perdonen a mi amiga es muy distraída- decía mientras ayudaba a Ino a levantarse.

Enserio, la...mento...esto.- se le fue apagando la voz al ver las figuras enfrente de ella.

Que pasa Kari... Ooooo ya entiendo - Susurro Ino.

(Esto debe ser una broma) - pensaron las dos.

Dos chicos uno pálido de ojos negros al igual que el cabello corto y el otro no tan palido como su compañero, de cabello azul cielo ojos Violeta.

Jajajajajajajaja te encuentras bien Sai-sé burlo Suigetsu

.

.

A donde vas Sai - dijo aburrido Suigetsu con las manos en la cabeza.

Voy a comprar pintura 🎨 ya no tengo y me urge, necesito terminar un retrato. -contestó Sai

Aun sigues pensando en esa chica imaginaria, estas loco. Al igual que tu primo, - se burlo Suige.

No, Sasuke el si esta loco, yo no la imagino, me dice algo que no es una fantasía es verdad ella, de carne izquierda hueso-se emocióno Sai

Si si lo que tu digas - corto Suige.

Una vez comprada las cosas, emprendieron al lugar de ichiru- ramen.

Estaban por doblar la esquina mientras platicaban, cuando Sai choco.

AUCH - se quejo sai,

Perdonenla es distraída - dijo una voz

Al alzar la mirada encontró a la mujer de sus sueños, del retrato sabía sabía que es real, no estaba loco como su primo. Es ELLA cabello rubio largo, ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto si es ella.

Suigetsu, reía sin parar, hasta que elevó la vista y vio a esa chica de cabello y ojos color rojo. Se le hacía familia.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji estaba encontrado unas buenas armas, para entrenar, ya que quería ser muy bueno en ser ninja, pues es la tradición de la familia.

Tu que dices Gaara cuál me llevare - le pregunto a Gaara.

Mmmmmm pues me gusta estos kunais - dijo mientras que lanzó uno a la pared pero no contó que pasaría gente.

Hey tu... el pelirrojo, ten más cuidado al lanzar ese Kunai- escucho que le hablaba.

Mira Neji, es muy buena atrapó el kunai sin lesión. - le dijo garra en tono burlón.

Al voltear encontró a dos jóvenes, las dos de cabello castaño, solo que una lo tenia corto, con ojos negros. Mientras que la otra lo tenía largo en dos chongos, y ojos color marrones.

Al acercarse las chicas, las veían más hermosas, algo en ellos les decía que las protegieran.

.

.

Vamos Matsu, quiero comprar una katana, ayúdame a escoger una - convencía Tenten,

Hay esta bien, solo si me compras una- trato Matsu.

Hecho - aceptó.

.

.

Vamos a pagar tengo sueño,- se quejo Matsu

Hay de veras contigo, si ya vamos- comento Tenten.

Mientras pasaba por uno de os pasillos, se dio cuenta que alguien lanzó un Kunai. Enojada vio la dirección de esta, y decidió decirles su falta de imprudencia.

Esto me las van a pagar- replicó Tenten.

Vamos, dejalo así-quiero dormir - se quejo Matsu.

Espera aqui- dijo Tenten.

Hey tu... el pelirrojo, ten más cuidado al lanzar ese Kunai- grito Tenten.

Escucho que se burlaban y cuando voltearon quedó en shock.

Cuantas noches no había soñado esa cara, cuantas?

De seguro estaba loca, ahí estaba el, el mismo cabello largo castaño y ojos perla, hasta aveces se pensaba si es pariente de Hinata.

Ooooo por dios- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Tenten que pasa? - le pregunto Matsu, y dirigió si mirada a donde estaba la de ella, y casi se desmaya.

Ahí... Su corazón volvió a latir, sentía que moría seguía estando igual, el cabello rojo, esas ojeras, ojos color verde agua.

Gaa...Gaara - se le quebro la voz.

.

.

.

.

.

Oyes acompañame a comprar comida, sabes como soy. - dijo Chouji,

Hay, como fastidias, esta bien te espero afuera - sentenció Shikamaru

Cuando esperaba, vio como un montónal de bolsas andando pasaba y vio como se le caía una, dejo pasar, hasta que se recriminó y fue a ayudar, mostró ser amable.

Espera yo te ayudare- hablo Shika.

Gracias, Reina-escucho que decía la chica.

Se ve que es muy pesado- dijo - vamos dame algo para que se te haga ligero.

Hay muchas gracias, enserio, ya que no puedo con todo esto-dijo animada la señorita- pero como se llama mi salvador bromeó.

Shikamaru, señorita - dijo mientras quitaba la bolsa donde daba a mostrar su rostro.

Es muy linda pensó, esos ojos verde-azulado, cabello rubio en cuatro coletas se ve coqueta. Se impresióno.

.

.

Mientras Chouji buscaba sus cosas fue por su fruta favorita, los Arándanos.

Al acercarse más vio que solo había un paquete, se apresuró a tomarlos pero en el momento que los hiba a hagarrar otra mano estaba por tomarlos. Y la volteo a ver.

Oyes eso es mio...- se callo abruptamente al mirarlo.

Se hipnotizo al verla era morena de cabello rojizo largo, ojos ámbar, muy hermosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Que te parece si llevamos algo para hacer de comer en la casa Tema- le pregunto Karui.

Pospuesto, vamos por ello- respondió.

En el área de comidas, estaban escogiendo las verduras y frutas. Una vez hecho eso se fueron a pagar. En el transcurso a karui se le olvida más cosas.

Hay se me olvido los arándanos, deja voy por ellos, de acuerdo no tardo.- se apresuro.

No tardes- medio grito Tema.

.

.

Arandanos... Arandanos... Donde están estos... Los encontré - se animo.

Justo cuando estaba por agarralos igual otra mano agarro para su mala suerte sus mismos Arandanos.

Oyes eso es mio...- se callo abruptamente al miran a su rival.

Pues como no callarse al miran a ese cabello largo castaño ojos color negro y un poco gordito.

(Esto no puede ser posible) - grito mentalmente Karui.

.

.

Mientras tanto Temari esperaba a Karui, como ya no alcanzo a pagar lo que faltaba siguio su camino a la fuente a esperar a las chicas. En su camino, al llevar tantas cosas, que pesaban, y se le callo una bolsa de tomates.

Esto debe de ser una broma - chilló Temari.

Espera yo te ayudare - escucho

Gracias, Reina. - susurro Tema.

Se ve que es muy pesado- dijo otra vez- vamos dame algo para que se te agarre ligero.

Hay muchas gracias, enserio, ya que no puedo con todo esto-dijo animada Temari, - pero como se llama mi salvador-bromeó, pero se llevo una fea sorpresa.

Shikamaru, señorita - dijo mientras quitaba la bolsa donde daba a mostrar su rostro.

Cabello agarrado en una coleta y ojos negros, alto y serio. Quería abrazarlo.

Mierda-pensó tema.

! NUEVO CAPÍTULO ¡

Disfrútenlo, Sayonara.


	10. LA IDEA

Esta bien señorita,- pregunto Shikamaru, al ver que Temari no respondió.

Eeee... Aaaa... Yooooo... - balbucea

Señorita - volvió a llamar.

Estoy bien, lo lamento, esteeee. - empezó a reaccionar - no te preocupes, sabes que crees que se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir, - mintió - me tengo que reunir con mis amigas. Adiós

Se despidió de el lo más rápido posible, y camino rápido (por no decir casi correr). Y el la observa como se aleja.

Mierda, Mierda, esto es malo muy malo- susuro, mientras se dirigía al auto.

.

.

.

Disculpas, seguirás mirándome o tomaras los arándanos, - le dijo Chouji

Karui reacción moviendo la cabeza.

Eeee si perdón... puedes tomarlos, me tengo que ir. - Respondió rápido e inmediatamente se fue. Sin decirle nada a él, que hasta lo sorprendió. No la trato de mala manera para que se fuera. Cuando hiba a decir alguna palabra, ya no la vio. Desapareció y pensó que nunca la volvería a ver.

.

.

.

Ten...ten...Tenten, tenemos que irnos ahora - le susuro Matsu

Lo dudo, pero tenía que hacer caso si no pondría en peligro a las demás.

Vio que se acercaban los chicos.

Tenten es ahora o nunca- desesperada Matsu, al ver que están a pocos metros de ellas.

Vamos - la jalo Tenten y caminaron rápido.

! Hey a donde van, que tan rápido se te fue lo valiente¡- le grito Gaara

Tenten dudo otra vez...pero no, primero son sus amigas y la misión, así que siguio su camino, con Matsu.

Gaara y Neji vieron como se alejan, aquellas chicas tan raras y lindas.

Que les hiciste Gaara-regaño bromeando Neji - no será tus ojerosos ojos Jajajajajajajaja.

No seas Idiota Neji- refunfuño Gaara - Vamos al Ichiru, nos han de estar esperando.

.

.

.

Que pasa chicas, acaso les comió la lengua el gato- se burlo Suigetsu.

Déjalas, no es su culpa - intervino Sai

Lo lamentamos, pero debemos irnos - dijo Karin. Pues no entró en Shock como Ino.

Si,...creo que debes llevar a tu amiga a un doctor, pues se ve muy pálida - dijo Sai preocupado.

Si... Si no te preocupes - contestó - adiós.

Permiteme llevarlas al Médico.- ofreció Sai.

! NOOO ¡- grito Ino.

No te preocupes la llevare yo adios- se despidió rápido y se dieron directamente al coche.

.

.

.

N...N...Naruto - susurro Hinata

Mmmm-reaccionó Naruto, pues la alcanzo a escuchar - ¿Me conoces?

N...No No, perdón no... No... Fue mi... In... Ten... Intencion- tartamudeo, tratarlo de distraerlo.

La yo lamento esto, soy muy distraído - dijo sonriendo

Me... Me... Me tengo que ir con mis amigas, han de estar preocupados por mi.-argumento para irse rápidamente.

Te acompaño para que no te pierdas, veo que eres nueva... - dijo

NOOO- casi grita- estoy bien, a lo mejor te están esperando alguien mas.

Reaccióno ahora el pensando que los chicos lo están esperando y más Sasuke que lo dejó solo.

! Joder el Teme me matara¡ - exaltó

Ve, yo ya me voy adios- se despidió.

Tengo que comprar, he irme ya - susuro, viendo como se aleja aquella chica de ojos perla.

.

.

.

O por dios Sasuke - dijo Sakura

¿Me conoces? - se sorprendió, pues nunca la había visto, pero en su interior decía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Eeeeeee... Yooooo... Nooo... - trataba de hablar, hasta que sonó su celular, y vio que es Temari, rápidamente contestó.

S~{Hola, Que paso Temari}

T~{Sakura, tienes que venir ya al estacionamiento, es urgente}

S~{Voy para allá}

Colgó, se dio la vuelta para irse hasta que alguien la sujeto del brazo.

Dime, ¿quien eres?, ¿por qué me conoces, si nunca te he visto? Dime- se desespero Sasuke ya que le intrigó que ella lo conociera, pues de hecho es popular, las chicas andan tras de él como locas.

Ella no salto ensima de él como las otras. Aparte a ella le llamo mucho la atención que el la conociera.

Perdón pero me tengo que ir, mis amigas me esperan, es una emergencia - trato de persuadirlo - sueltame.

Dime o no te dejare ir- desesperado decía Sasuke.

Te prometo que cuando nos volvemos a ver te contaré de donde te conozco, pero dejame ir mis amigas me esperan. - dijo temerosa

Esta bien ve, pero no olvides tu promesa - dijo y la soltó

No lo are, adios- dicho esto se fue, cuando Sasuke vio que se alejo, le dio una extraña necesidad de que nunca se fuera de su lado.

.

.

.

Donde están los chicos, se supone que nos veríamos aquí - dijo extrañado.

Pero no demoro su respuesta, pues en ese preciso momento entraron todos.

Donde estaban, los estaba esperando - regaño Naruto - es la primera vez que llego temprano.

Sasuke fue directo a el y le dio un puñetazo.

! Y eso por que maldito Teme ¡-se quejo

Por dejarme en la tienda de libros, idiota - dijo mientras se sentaba.

Perdoname Teme es que se me hizo tarde, al hacer compras y luego choque con una chica muy linda. - dijo Naruto pensando en la ojos perla.

Que raro a mi también me toco chocar con una rubia de larga cabellera.-comento Sai

Y venía acompañada de una pelirroja muy sexy - sonrió Suigetsu.

A ti se te hacen todas sexy Suige - interfirio Chouji.

Que loco, a Neji y a mi, casi nos linchar una chica pueden creerlo - exaltó Gaara.

Si, pero la detuvo si otra amiga, ya que ella la convenció, no se de que hablaban por que cuando nos acercamos ellas huyeron. - comento Neji

Una morena me dejo mis arándanos favoritos - siguió Chouji

Yo ayude a una Rubia de 4 coletas, cuando me vio quedo sorprendida - mencionó Shikamaru.

Que extraño, siento como si fuera que estamos conectados, solo falta que el Teme también le haya pasado... Voy no? - inquirió Naruto.

Hmp - Respondió - es de ojos jade y cabello rosa.

Después de un silencio empezaron a reír.

Jajajajajajajaja cabello rosa, en serio que extraño en una chica-se burlo Suigetsu.

Jajajajajajajaja... Espera...eso quiere decir que también te topaste con una chica que se sorprendió contigo. - sorprendido Shikamaru

Si-contestó - y es lo último que diré, es hora de irnos. - termino levantándose

.

.

.

.

En el estacionamiento

Que ha pasado chicas. - agitada Sakura por la carrera.

! Sakura, el esta vivo... Nooooooo Ellos están vivos ¡- dijo Ino nerviosa al mil.

! ELLOS ¡- grito Sakura, peo Matsu le tapo la boca.

Shhhhh, estamos en un lugar público.

Vamos al hotel.-Sugirio

Andando- dijo Karin.

.

.

.

En el Hotel.

Debemos hacer algo con esto, no lo podemos dejar así-dijo Hinata- casi me descubre cuando lo llame.

Nosotras no ya que huimos - dijo Temari, Karui, Tenten y Matsuri.

Sai quería llevarme al doctor y Karin tuvo que mentirle - dijo aún en shock, mientras Karin acentia.

Eeee...chicas yo... Yo no tuve tanta suerte - dijo apenada Sakura - me tomo por el brazo y no me dejo hasta que le contestara, por que lo llame por su nombre.

Tuve que quedarme decirle que cuando nos volvamos a ver le contaría de donde lo conozco.

Estas loca como pudiste - grito Ino- sabes que es riesgoso para la misión.

Basta Ino, no la hagas sentir mal, ella esta dando lo mejor de sí, como para que le gritemos, ella lleva la mayor carga que nosotras - le grito Hinata a Ino. Las chicas se sorprendieron, ta que Hinata casi nunca grita.

Lo lamento, frente-mientras la abrazaba.

Te perdona, cerda - sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

Y que aremos, con los chicos - curiosa pregunto Karui.

Les diremos que los conocemos por las revistas. - dijo Tenten

Porque - contestó Matsuri

Por esto- respondió Tenten mostrando las revistas populares.


	11. LA UNIVERSIDAD

Esto ya es el colmo – dijo Karui

Así que son modelos y eso Orochimaru no nos dijo, HUYYYY cuando lo vea – dijo apretando su puño Sakura.

A ver déjame leer – dijo Matsuri – los Chicos más guapos, ricos e inteligentes. Han triunfado otra vez, pues la mayoría tiene tiempo que ingreso a la universidad para dedicar de a lo que realmente desean – continuo – Además de que son hijos de las familias aliadas, influencia doras, adineradas y poderosas,…-( hay mi reina) pensó Matsu – chicas escuchen….. – las llamo para captar su atención – Sasuke y Sai Uchiha, Naruto y Gaara Uzumaki, Neji y Suigetsu Kiryuu, y Shikamaru y Chouji Nara.

Sonde las 4 familias más poderosa y famosas, de la ciudad de Alemania. – termino

O no justamente la reencarnación de ellos ha vuelto sin que nosotras los empezaremos a buscar, ellos…. Ellos son a los que debemos convertirnos en sus amigas, para poder robar las Jueri – comento asustada Hinata.

Yo no podre ver otra vez a Sai, sabes como me puse cuando lo vi, me volveré a desmayar – dijo Ino nerviosa.

Yo tampoco, casi nos ponemos a llorar Matsuri y yo – explico Tenten

Yo casi ni le dirijan la palabra a Chouji, me sorprendió verlo, así que hui-dijo Karui

Bien chicas escuchen, deben hacerles la conversación, para poder hacer el siguiente paso, que nos inviten a sus eventos, será peligroso ir, ya que esas familias pueden todavía tener personas descendientes de los Yōkai, o peor aún los propios Yōkai, mientras no sepan que somos debemos actuar con cautela. Va a hacer una misión suicida una vez que nos capturen. Así que con cuidado – argumento Sakura

Incluso no sabemos si ellos saben de la existencia del mundo Tulum, Yōkai y las Hogo-sha. – intrigó Hinata

Exacto debemos ser fuerte, somos las Hogo-sha, debemos proteger a todo ser de nuestro mundo pues algunos humanos se están purificando – dijo Temari

De acuerdo, esta dicho a descansar que mañana empezamos – dijo Sakura.

.

.

.

¡! Vamos Teme, llegaremos tarde ¡- grito Naruto mientras tocaba el claxon.

Ya voy ya voy, recuerda que conmigo no te regañan, a menos que no hiciste tareas- se burlo Sasuke.

Cállate Teme- se quejo Naruto-ya arranca, que un así con nuestras influencias nos llaman la atención.

.

.

.

Vamos chicas que llegaremos tarde-grito Ino-quiero se la que llame más la atención.

¡ NO INO,VOY A SER YO ¡-corrió Karin al auto.

Ya chicas, dejen de pelear – soñolienta Matsu.

Ya suban se al auto. – dijo Sakura

.

.

.

En la Universidad

Aquí vamos chicas, somos fuertes, no nos dejaremos llevar por los nervios- animo Sakura – no debemos llama mucho la atención, y no usar los poderes, de acuerdo a menos que en verdad, pero de verdad estemos en peligro.

Si ya entendimos, por que siempre tienes que decirnos como una madre, no somos unas niñas pequeñas – refunfuño Ino.

Por qué tu y Karin son muy competitivas. – les recomiendo recordó.

Cierto – respondieron a coro mientras sonreían.

.

.

.

Preparado Teme, Jajajajajajajaja – ahora se burlo Naruto salir de del auto.

Hmp que fastidio – dijo mientras salía del auto.

Cuando bajaron, las chicas ya estaban a su alrededor, alabándolos, pues ellos al ser de familias con Poder, dinero e influencia. Entraron como modelos los 8. Hasta que se hicieron mayores cada quien tomó lo que deseaba.

Chouji decidió ser chef de gran prestigio, ya que le encanta a la comida, y solo deseaba que no cayera en tentación para comerse la comida.

Shikamaru decidió ser un gran detective, pues su capacidad de pensamiento es sorprendente y le llamó la atención de que le quedara muy bien.

Neji quiso seguí la tradición de su familia. El ser un ninja, y proteger a la familia.

Sai decidió ser artista ya que es demasiado bueno para el dibujo y el arte.

Gaara quiso ser policía, para mantener el orden. Ya que es medio calmado.

Suigetsu prefirió seguí con el modelaje, pues decía que nació para ello.

Naruto decidió ser aventurero, con lo que a ahorrado de sus pequeños trabajos, conocerá el mundo.

Sasuke quiso ser pianista, pero su hermano Itachi desapareció y todavía no hay rastro de el. Así que a él le cayó eso en los hombros. Y esta estudiando. Administración.

Pero esta vez la atención no llegó a ellos, pues toda estaban en la otra parte del estacionamiento.

Que ocurre, que paso? -pregunto Naruto a ver que los demás se acercan.

Llegaron alumnas nuevas – dijo con fastidio Neji – y adivina quienes son.

Cuando termino de decir esto, volteo y vio que bajaban 8 hermosas chicas.

Ino y Karin bajaron de BMW, Tenten y Matsuri, bajaron de un Cámaro Chevrolet, Temari y Karui de un Jepp, Sakura y Hinata bajaron de un Ferrari.

Todas hermosas, que llamaron la atención de los hombres, y algunas mujeres para hacer crítica. Pero al ver que son perfectas, se trataron su veneno.

Ooooo al fin tendremos respuestas – sonrió Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte

Mi señora, aquí están- anunció su sirviente. Dejando entrar a 8 personas. 7 hombres y 1 mujer.

Que ha sucedido, mi reina- inquirió uno.

Quiero que estén al pendiente, ya han llegado aquí, y están muy cerca, las siento – comento – todavía no me he recuperado, pero pronto lo estaré, deben tener cuidado, ya que ellas están buscando las Jueri.

Que las Jueri – dijo la mujer

Si, conocen el plan para llevar a cabo todo y salga a la perfecto – inquirió la reina.

Si mi señora, - contestaron a coro.

Mientras en mi lugar estará mi pequeña hija, ella será la líder mientras descanso más para poder recuperarme más rápido. – dijo la reina mientras se levanta – pequeña.

Aquí estoy madre.- dijo la hija ya que llego de la Nada y estaba a su lado incada - ¿que se te ofrece? – pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Estarás a cargo de la misión – Respondió

No te preocupes madre, déjame lo a mi – acepto con una maléfica sonrisa.


	12. LAS NUEVAS

Sakura dijiste no llamar la atención-le susurro Hinata.

Ya lo se- contestó – pero llegamos normal.

{Son hermosas}, {mira esas rubias, la de coleta larga tiene un cuerpo hermoso, y ni que decir de las 4 coletas esta bellísima}, {mira las pelirrojas, la de ojos rojos, parece una vampiresa, y la morena Ooooo dios hermosa}, {pelirosa tiene una cara de ángel, y como hechizan esos ojos} {las castañas, la de cabello corto es una pequeña duendecilla que da ternura y la de moños da la seguridad de no ser protegida} {la pelinegra, tiene una dulzura y ternura que parece que se romperá y hay que protegerla} escuchaban, Ino y Karin se sentía como diosas al ser alabadas por su belleza, y no sólo ellas si no las demás.

Miren chicas,- señaló Karin- ahí están y vienen hacia nosotras.

Pues los chicos ya estaban en camino a su encuentro, sin despegar la mirada.

Nos hemos vuelto a ver-dijo Naruto, le sonrió a Hinata.

Causando que se sonrojara -si, y veo que estas con tus amigos.-contestó.

Veo que el mundo es pequeño, o me equivoco Sai, Jajajajajajajaja – se burlo Suigetsu.

Suige, déjalas, son las nuevas obviamente no conocen la cuidado o no? – pregunto Sai

Tienes razón, no conocemos por aquí. – contestó Temari.

Sasuke no despegaba la mirada de Sakura, mientras ella trataba de esquivara mirada de este.

Que les parece si les enseñamos nosotros la ciudad, chicos, a la hora de la salida – inquirió Chouji

Claro por que no, de todos modos no tenemos más cosas que hacer - dijo Sasuke, mientras seguía mirando a Sakura.

Hasta que la campaña sonó.

Todos se fueron al salón y entraron a la clase.

Buenos días jóvenes- hablo en profesor, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa, era de cabello plateado cubierto con un cubre bocas, alto y muy pero muy guapo.-Aaaa, veo que hay alumnas nuevas, muy bien chicas preséntese. – dijo cuando noto caras nuevas.

Me llamo Karin Cross, me gusta las compras, el Spa, la Luz del sol y la ropa. – empezó a decir Karin mientras presumía.

Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, me gusta el agua, las compras, y las fiestas. – sonrió y se fue a sentar a lado de Karin.

Soy Sakura Haruno, me gusta el frio, la medicina, y no me gusta salir.- termino y se fue a sentarse.

Soy Hinata Hyuga, me gusta la medicina, ayudar a los demás y lugares cálidos -dijo tímida Hinata, aún con sus sonrojo es tierna, y fue a su lugar.

Soy Tenten Asamiya, me gusta entrenar, los rayos, y los ninja. – se fue a sentar, y sentía que la observa alguien, al voltear vio que es Neji quien la veía.

Soy Temari Shiranui, me gusta las compras, leer y el clima de Otoño 🍁 – dijo esto y se fue a sentar.

Soy Matsuri Yagami, me gusta la tierra, comer y la música clásica. – termino y se fue a sentarse alado de Sakura.

Me llamo Karui Kusanagi, me gusta la naturaleza, la jardinería y cocinar- fue la última en presentarse.

Muy bien chicas, mucho gusto, soy el profesor Kakashi Hakate, soy muy estricto…. – dijo

Pero graciosos y siempre llega tarde – lo interrumpió Naruto.

Naruto a cállate– regaño

Si, lo siento Kakashi-sensei - se quejo Naruto.

Bueno como les decía, soy estricto, me gusta que me entreguen los trabajos a tiempo y sobre todo. Me gusta que se lleven bien, y trabajen en equipo. – continuo Kakashi-sensei, mientras observaba a las nuevas– por lo que veo son muy unidas, así que las cambiare de lugar.

Las chicas lo miraron con cara de no "lo haga por favor ".

Además así podre cambiar al grupo de los chicos " perfectos "- dijo mientras remarcar a las comillas y miraba a los chicos. – bien – retomo-la señorita Yamanaka sentara con Sai Uchiha.

Señorita Shiranui se sienta a lado de Shikamaru- señaló

Suigetsu siéntese a lado de la señorita Cross – dijo el maestro.

Chouji a lado de la señorita Kusanagi-continuo.

Señorita Hyuga siéntese a lado de Naruto y Sasuke a lado de la señorita Haruno. – siguió – Señorita Yagami a lado de Gaara, y por último señorita Asamiya siéntese a lado de Neji.

¡Muy bien empecemos la clase ¡-llamó Kakashi

.

.

DURANTE LA CLASE

Ino volteaba pero lo hacía muy rápido, pero no lo quería mirar, tenía muchos nervios, así que decidida lo encaro. El volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, quedo muda, su sonrisa…..la que siempre muestra un poco de su sinceridad, y no la falsedad que acostumbra.

Hola- saludo, sin dejar de sonreír – mi nombre es Sai Uchiha, lamento lo que paso en el centro comercial, en verdad no te había visto.

No…no….. No te preocupes, no hay cuidado, fui una tonta al no fijarme. – contestó cabizbaja Ino.

Crees que te pueda recompensar con una salida o un helado – pregunto Sai, cuidando que Ino levantará la cabeza.

Un helado estará bien. – Respondió sonriendo Ino.

Entonces, a la salida nos vemos, de acuerdo – le giño el ojo.

Si, claro. – Respondió Ino.

.

.

.

Nos volvemos a ver pelirroja – salido en tono burlón.

No me llames dientes de serruchó – contraatacar Karin, burlona.

Vaya, así que te sabes defender Jajajajaja – (veamos si puede aguantar), pensó Suigetsu.

Claro, no solo soy vanidosa, si no también fuerte – (este cree que no voy a poder) pensó Karin.

Te gusta la adrenalina?-pregunto Suige.

Claro-Respondió, recordó cuando en el pasado se divertían juntos, molestaba a los demás y hacían travesuras, sonrió nostálgica,

Me llamo Suigetsu Kiryuu, mi hermano es el cabello largo color negro, llamado Neji– se presentó, sacando de sus pensamientos a Karin.

Karin, Cross Karin, encanta de conocerte, serrucho – juguetona contestó.

Te gustaría jugar, en algún deporte? Para averiguar si eres apta.- pregunto Suige.

Claro, lo que quieras- acepto Karin

.

.

.

Hola Hinata, como estas? – le pregunto Naruto, como típico de el sonriendo.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa – (hay reina mía, ayúdame a sobrevivir, y aguantar todo esto) – pensaba Hinata – Bi….bi…..bien y tu….. Naruto, Cierto? – articulo.

Oh, lo siento, se me olvidaron mis modales, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a ser el mejor Guardián de….. – no termino de decir por que le tapo la boca Chouji antes de decir más de la cuenta.

Cállate eso nadie lo sabe-le susurro Chouji y miro a Hinata.

Jejejeje 😅 lo siento a Naruto es muy bocaza y tonto, y dice cosas sin sentido. Perdónalos y no le hagas caso. – rio nervioso. – " no digas nada más, nadie sabe de eso"-susurro mientras se sienta en su lugar.

Jejejeje, lo lamento – se disculpo Naruto, mientras se rascan a la mejilla. Recordó cuando sus días estaban iluminados por las sonrisas de Naruto, la hacía reír, se amaban.

No te preocupes, Naruto. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, encantada de conocerte – sonrió tímidamente.

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a dar una vuelta, terminado las clases? – pregunto Naruto.

Sorprendió a Hinata la pregunta, no sabia que contestar. "(Tenemos que hacer que nos inviten a sus eventos, para acercarnos mas a ello) ";recordó – Aceptó Naruto-kun – ahora fue turno de ella taparse la boca. – lo lamento, por llamarte así. – se disculpo.

No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como quieras Hinata-chan- le dijo con ternura.

De acuerdo – sonrió Hinata.

.

.

Ooooo mirar a quien tenemos aquí, a la chica ruda Jajajajajajajaja – se burlo Neji.

Cállate, quieres- contraataco Tenten fastidiosa

Huyyy la pequeña ruda, ya se enojo- dijo – es más ni se por que te enojaste, el día que huiste – comento Neji

Te parece gracioso el lanzar un kunai así al asar…..pudiste lastimar a alguna otra persona de no haber sido yo para parar el arma. – dijo enojada Tenten.

Pues te equivocas pequeña enojona, no fui yo quien lanzó el kunai, si no fue el tarado de Gaara, ese chico pelirrojo con ojeras de mapache, que está sentado a lado de tu amiga, la castañas de cabello corto – le respondió Neji divertido.

Cuando Tenten volteo a verlo y decirle algo más, volvió a perderse en ese rostro que le traía recuerdos, cuando entrenaban, comían, y tenían sus planes para escapar y vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

Hey…. Hey….. Pequeña, despierta,-llamo Neji a Tenten, hasta que salió del transe - mira no te reclamare nada, ni te tendré rencor. Es más empezamos de nuevo mi nombre es Neji Kiryuu, y el de cabello azul dientes de serrucho es Suigetsu.

Mucho…mucho gusto Neji, acepto tu propuesta. Mi nombre es Tenten Asamiya. – contestó con una media sonrisa.

Te gustaría un paseo en la universidad, para conocerla? – la invito Neji.

Por supuesto – acepto Tenten.

.

.

Hola- saludo Temari, pero vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos en la cabeza inclinado un poco hacia atrás, no sabía si le respondería o no, pero no le importa.

Hola- le contesto Shikamaru, sin moverse – veo que estas bien, después de lo del centro comercial.

Si, y no te di las gracias por tu ayuda, enserio muchas gracias, por ayudarme, en cualquier momento se me hubiera caído todo. – comento Temari un poquito apenada.

Si, no te preocupes, tenia que ser caballeroso. – siguió Shikamaru aún sin moverse.

Así que no te nació el ayudarme? – inquirió Temari un poco molesta.

Si, bueno un poco…hay que fastidio – se rindió Shikamaru.

Al ver su cara de derrota, Temari recordó cuando tenía dominio con el, hacía lo que ella decía, la ayudaba en la casa, cuando la hacía reír cuando ella está enoja, y se sentaban a ver el atardecer, hermosos momentos que paso con el.

No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello. – dijo Temari mirando al frente.

.

.

Gaara y Matsuri no se hablaban, apenas y se veían, pues cuando lo hacían volteaban rápidamente con un sonrojo en ambos. Decididos, voltearon a saludar al otro.

Hola- dijeron al coro, se volvieron a sonrojarse. – Como te llamas – parece cómico pues otras lo hicieron.

Primero las damas- cedió Gaara.

Me…. Me… llamo Matsuri Yagami. – muy apenada Matsu y muy pero muy roja.

Encantado Matsu, me llamo Gaara Uzumaki- dijo Gaara.

Lamento lo de mi amiga, ella es muy ruda- apenada volteo a otra parte, para no ver la tierna cara de Gaara, le recordaba como la trataba a ella, la consentía, la mimaba, la adoraba.

Ooooo así que eras tu la que casi se escondía atrás de ella? – curioso pregunto, (pequeña miedosa).

Si….. Si….. Soy un poco miedosa en esos casos,…. Una pregunta. – inquirió – por que tienes ojeras tan remarcadas.

Bueno… - rascándose la nuca. – solo duermo como d horas.

Y eso? – dijo un poco alto Matsu

Bueno tengo pesadillas, muy fuertes y no puedo dormir buen, solo eso diré- termino muy serio Gaara.

Ooooo esta bien, no te preocupes, no tienes por que contarme. – sonrió Matsuri.

Pongamos atención, vale – dijo Gaara

Por supuesto – contestó.

.

.

A Karui le estaba molestando un poco el pequeño ambiente que se estaba formando entre ellos. (Vamos no es difícil hablar con la reencarnación de….) movió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, mientras comía un dulce.

Observó como Chouji se le quedaba viendo. Para ella sabía que le encantaban los dulces a Chouji.

Gustas tomar unos-le ofrece dulces Karui.

Gracias… - decía mientras tomaba unos- gracias me encantan los dulces…. Hola me llamo Chouji Nara, y tu? – pregunto mientras saborea a los dulces.

Karui, Karui Kusanagi, y no es nada, me gusta compartir mi comida – dijo Karui

Enserio – Chouji mostro asombro y ojos de corazón.

Karui se rio, le recordaba cuando le hacía de comer, le traía frutas de su casa, salían a comer al aire libre, etc.

Si, a ti no? – curiosa Karui por su respuesta.

No tanto, solo cuando estoy de humor – dijo algo serio.

Que te parece si me llevas al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y yo pago- invito Karui.

Es enserio?-dijo aun más asombrado – pero estas segura? Es que… yo como mucho… - dijo Chouji esperando una negativa.

Vamos, por eso te invito- termino Karui.

.

.

A Sakura no le va muy bien que digamos, por que, por dentro esta que se muere de nervios. Y Sasuke no la dejaba de mirar, ya le empezaba a frustrar.

Puedes dejar de mirarme – susurro Sakura, sin despegar la vista del maestro.

NO, - así de simple contestó.

Por qué? – pregunto Sakura

Por qué, no debo, no puedo y no quiero – con una actitud aferrada.

Me siento incomoda, si?. Deja de mirarme carajo – ya empezando a molestarse.

Dime tu nombre, ¿de donde me conoces? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nunca he hablado contigo? – fastidiada cerro los ojos para contener su furia.

No puede ser en otro momento, estamos en clase- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

No hasta obtener respuesta. Me darás lo que quiero? – insistiendo Sasuke

¡ NO ¡- grito Sakura levantándose de su silla, causando que (obviamente) llamara la atención del maestro.

Sucede algo señorita Haruno – inquirió el Maestro.

No maestro, - sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

Entonces le pediré que salga a tomar aire se ve…muy roja, por favor – dijo calmado.

Si- cortante Sakura tomó sus Cosa y salió del salón.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

Quiere acaso acompañar a su compañera Sasuke – inquirió Kakashi alzando su ceja apenas visible.

No, continúe – contestó.

.

.

EN LOS PASILLOS

(Maldito, Maldito, con el se me va a dificultar relacionarme, con el se me va a soltar la sopa) – Sakura pensaba, estando furiosa y humillada, no presto atención por donde caminaba y choco con una pequeña joven.

Era de pequeña estatura como de 1.50 o 1.55, sus ojos y cabello son de un tono entre azul y morado.

Perdón, Perdón, perdón – se disculpo, mientas la ayuda a levantarse.

No te preocupes, no me notan por mi pequeña estatura. – dijo la joven con una mueca.

Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es que estaba distraída y no vi por donde caminaba, me llamó Sakura y tu? – pregunto Sakura.

María, me llamo María Kuran. – respondió la joven.


	13. CONOCIENDO MÁS PERSONAS

CAPÍTULO 13

Conociendo Más Persona.

Bueno María, mucho gusto, supongo que vas a clase-dijo Sakura curiosa.

Si de hecho voy tarde, me toca con el profesor Kakashi, sabes donde es?-pregunto algo nerviosa- es que soy muy dormilona y se me hizo tarde.

Bueno…María, el profesor Kakashi ya está dando clase, por que yo vengo de ahí. Y nos informó que es muy estricto. -dijo algo molesta Sakura recordando lo que paso hace rato.

Y supongo que por eso te saco- inquirió – por que estas aquí afuera. ¿A poco tu también llegaste tarde?-cuestiono.

No,no,no….Jejejeje no es eso, es que grite en clase muy alterada, por que un compañero me hizo enojar- dijo enojada.

O que mal plan, -dijo María -oye ya que estamos afuera y pues no nos dejaran entrar, porque no vamos a la cafetería, por lo que veo eres nueva.-sonrió

Si soy nueva, vamos acepto tu invitación- dijo, mientras María le enseñaba

.

.

.

En la cafetería

Y dime Sakura ¿de donde eres?, ¿familia?, ¿tienes hermanas, hermanos…. Y son guapos? 😏😏 y ¿como se llaman?- llovió las preguntas de María

Bueno, bueno Jejejeje 😅….vivo en Brasil, pero me cambie por que mis padres viajan mucho y pues les dije que si podía estudiar en el extranjero y aceptaron. No tengo hermanos y tengo hermanas pero no de sangre, si no de corazón – le. Respondió – te las presentaré más al rato.

¿Ooooo y como se llaman? – la mirada, se le hizo rara, pero aun así continuo.

Se llaman Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karui, Matsuri, Karin y Temari. – respondí con orgullo. - ¿Y tu?, ¿Tienes familia?, ¿parientes?

Siii claro, tengo a mi madre y a mis primos, se llaman… - pero algo la interrumpió

Las chicas empezaron a gritar llamando la atención, pues en ese instante entraron los modelos del año.

{ ¡Sasuke-kun! Tengamos una cita.}

{ Naruto, vamos por un helado.}

{ Suigetsu no quieres jugar conmigo 😏😏}

{ Chouji, no quieres que te prepare algo de comer.}

Cuando Chouji escucho eso se dirijo hacia donde se encontraba la chica que lo invitó a comer. Pero antes de que se separara del grupo Shikamaru lo jalo, dando a entender que no fuera ahí.

{ Shikamaru, yo me quedo viendo las nueves contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.}

Ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru, pero como ya sabemos Chouji lo jalo a él.

{ Neji ven a entrenar conmigo soy muy buena.}

{ Sai soy buena en pintura.}

{ Gaara me gustaría dormir contigo}

Pero los chicos como si nada, hasta acercarse a la mesa donde están María y Sakura.

Donde andabas querida prima, pensé que el té no te aria efec…to-dijo Sai al ver a su prima hablando con Sakura.

Hola primo – contestó

¡Ellos son tus primos! – grito Sakura al ver que a quien menos pensaba sería pariente de alguien tan simpática.

Jejejeje 😅😅 si, Sai Uchiha es mi primo al igual que… - no termino por que otra vez la interrumpieron.

Hola fea – dijo Sasuke – Vaya vaya, así que estas con mi prima, bueno aprovechando que estamos en receso, hablemos.

Dime que es una broma, María – se toco la frente Sakura.

No, Sasuke también es mi primo. Lamentablemente – susurro lo último – y no te la llevaras estoy hablando con ella y de sus amigas.

Así que se escaparon a tomar el desayuno – se burlo Neji.

Cierra la boca Neji – inquirir Gaara.

¿Quién nos llama? - dijo Hinata junto con las demás que venían detrás de ella. Y ningún chico despegaron la mirada de tantas bellezas, y los chicos obviamente se enfurecieron.

Vaya así que estas son tus amigas y vaya que son hermosas – grito María mientras corría a abrazar a Hinata que es la que estaba más cerca.- tu eres…

Hi…. Hi… Hinata – nerviosa contestó – ¿quien eres tu?

Kuran María, mucho gusto Hinata, apenas conocí a tu amiga Sakura y me contó de ustedes – muy animada María abrazaba a Hinata – pareces una muñeca Hinata eres una ternura – jalando los cachetes de ella.

Jajajajaja lo sabemos Hinata es muy mona- río Temari.

A que si…. Bueno las invito a ir de compras saliendo de clases, y de paso mostrarles la ciudad – comento dando saltitos con niña pequeña esta María – además las quiero conocer más.

¡ No ¡- Gritaron los chicos.

¿No?,¿Por qué? – preguntó María.

Karui quedó de que yo la llevara al mejor restaurante de aquí y comeríamos – replicó Chouji.

Hinata quiere que vayamos a dar la vuelta- dijo Naruto inflando sus cachetes.

Karin y yo vamos a hacer parkour, y esta chica es genial, así que va conmigo. – dijo un poco molesto Suigetsu.

Tenten acepto a que le mostrará la universidad, - molesto dijo Neji.

Ino y yo vamos a dar la vuelta y por un helado 🍦, así que no. – sentenció Sai.

Jajajajajajajaja. Si enserio? – los miro con incredulidad – en especial tu Chouji, Gaara y Sasuke. – se burlo de ellos – debería decirles lo que van a hacer.

Los 3 se tensaron y no sólo eso los dejo callado. Los demás solo se rieron de su reacción.

De que nos perdimos – preguntaron las chicas.

De nada, pero es hora de irnos, es hora de irse a clase, no tardaran en empezar, y chicas no me importa si ya tienen planes, van a ir conmigo de compras. Y su citas salidas o lo que sea se suspende, a menos que se las vean conmigo – mostró su cara más terrorífica- Las espero a la salida, nos vemos con ellas cambio su cara a la de antes, se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Bueno chicas será para después las salidas es hora de ir a clases- dijo Naruto y se despidieron uno a uno.

Las chicas se fueron por un lado y los chicos por el otro, cuando estaban a punto de salir, Sakura vio a los chicos y miro que una chica de cabello castaño pálido se acerco a Sasuke. Y desaparecieron de su vista. Lo cual dejó confundida.

.

.

En los Pasillos

Vamos chicas llegaremos tarde, tiene suerte Karui y Matsuri pues su salón está muy cerca de la cafetería. – dijo Temari.

Al doblar pasillo choco Temari. (Como que es costumbre con las Hogo-sha 😂😂)

Pero antes de caer alguien la atrapó.

Estas bien no te paso nada, ¿verdad? – pregunto preocupado.

Si estoy bien- le respondió, cuando lo vio bien era un chico muy guapo su cabello color rubio rojizo ondulado y sus ojos color ámbar. Nunca nadie la había dejado muda (excepto Shikamaru).

¿Hey….. Que si estás bien? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

Lo lamento, es que voy tarde para mi clase, de casualidad ¿saben donde es el salón de la Maestra Kurenai? – dijo Karin

Si y de hecho nosotros vamos para ahí, ustedes van en sentido contrario. – dijo un chico rubio-Vamos las llevaremos.

¿Son nuevas verdad? – dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

Si ya van como 3 veces que no lo dicen. – respondió Sakura

O lo siento señorita – se disculpo el Rubio-rojizo – por cierto mi nombre es Kain Akatsuki y el rubio tarado es Aidou Hanabusa mi primo.

A quien le dices tarado Idiota – reclamo Aidou – y si soy Hanabusa Aidou. Mucho Gusto, con quien tengo el placer de conocer.

Es aquí – dijo Kain - Buenos días Maestra.

Se puede saber, donde andaban, llegan tarde. Kaname-kun, como jefe de grupo puedes llevar a tus compañeros a la dirección. – ordenó la maestra, ella es de cabello negro ondulado largo y ojos color rojo.

Si, maestra – contestó un chico guapo alto que tenía un aura de alguien estricto y muy respetado, cabello color rojizo, ojos color granate.

¡Espere! ¡Espere!, nos tardamos por que unas compañeras son nuevas y da la casualidad que justamente están buscando su salón- respondió recientemente Aidou. – mire, mire son ellas- y dejo que pasaran las chicas.

Al llamado Kaname, se quedó embobado al ver a la pelirosa, Sakura al notar eso se sonrojo.

Lamentamos el incidente y el regalo de nuestros compañeros- dijo Hinata.

Ooooo así que son las nuevas. – dijo la Maestra Kurenai. – pasen, Akatsuki Hanabusa.

Vayan a sus asientos. – ordenó – chicas preséntense.

Soy Ino Yamanaca.

Soy Sakura Haruno.

Soy Hinata Hyuga.

Soy Temari Shiranui.

Soy Tenten Asamiya.

Soy Karin Cross.

Muy bien Hinata con Aidou, Ino con Zero, Karin con Senri, Temari con Kain, Tenten con Takuma y por último Sakura con Kaname, vayan a sentarse chicas.

Muy bien clase, empezamos… - dijo la maestra hasta que la interrumpieron

Maestra, la necesita el. Director ahora es importante – dijo una muchacha.

Ahora vuelvo jóvenes – termino y salió.

Hola, me llamo Tente Asamiya, un gusto-dijo Tenten a su compañero de asiento.

Hola Tenten mucho gusto soy Takuma Ichigo. – a Takuma le gustó Tenten por sus ojos hermosos color café. Y se sintió bien, verla. – eres muy bonita.

No seas modesto Takuma, - volteo a otro lado, pues se sonrojo.

Claro que lo eres y no es por modestia, si no que es la verdad. – aclaro- te gustaría salir hoy a la hora de la salida.

Me encantaría, pero será en otra ocasión, ya que quedé con mis amigas y una nueva amiga nos invitó – dijo muy apenada.

No importa será en otra ocasión – Respondió.

.

.

.

Hola, Mucho Gusto Señorita, Mi nombre es Kaname Kaito, es usted Sakura verdad – se presento el joven apuesto.

Por….. Claro me llamo Sakura Haruno el gusto es mio- le respondió.

Debo decirle que es usted muy hermosa y más ese color de ojos jade, son como dos gemas bellamente pulidas. – dijo Kaname admirado.-

Le gustaría ir este fin de semana a tomar un café . – invito.

Claro que si me encantaría – sonrojada acepto.

La veo a las 5 en la entrada de la universidad, es que aun no se donde vives, Jejejeje 😅 – sonrió Kaname.

Jajajajajajajaja claro – sonrió Sakura.

.

.

.

Hola, me llamo Ino Yamanaca, y ¿tu te llamas? – se presento, pero solo vio que su compañero observa afuera de la ventana.

Zero Kaito – solo obtuvo esas 2 palabras.

Ino lo analizó pelo blanco plateado y ojos color púrpura grisáceo.

( es muy guapo y atractivo) – pensó Ino, pero ya no dijo más.

.

.

.

Hay la suerte la mía mi compañero, es todo un holgazán, esta durmiendo – se lamento Karin – esto no puede estar mejor. (Y si esta muerto). – pensó Karin.

Naaaa no es mi culpa. – sentenció

Y así lo dejo.

Pues es nada más ni nada menos que Senri Shiki. El dormilón.

.

.

.

Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar el salón-empezó Temari.

No es nada y gracias también, pues nos evitamos otro reporte. – Respondió Kain.

¿Apoco son muy desastrosos? – pregunto

No, pero como mi primo es muy imperativo y estoy con el, me castigan también. – replicó con cansancio.

No te preocupes también con Ino y Karin, nos metemos en problemas. – así que te comprendo.

Jajajajajajajaja – se rieron juntos.

.

.

.

Señorita de ojos de un hermoso color perla, me puede confirmar si usted ¿es Hinata Hyuga? – pregunto Aidou.

Si soy yo Jejejeje – se rio, pues le causaba risa como habla Aidou.

Mucho Gusto señorita, mi nombre real es Aidou Hanabusa, su hermosura y ternura son tan hermosos, que cualquiera que fuera su novio la cuidaría y protegería. – reveló Aidou.

Hinata nunca la habían dicho tales cosas, y pues… se desmayo 😅.

.

.

.

En otra parte

Sasuke ¿quién es la chica de pelo de chicle?- Pregunto la chica de color color marrón pálido, hasta la cintura.

Ya te dije que es la nueva amiga de mi prima, y la quería conocer si Ruka- contestó cansado.

Sonó el timbre.

Eso espero – dijo Ruka. – Vámonos. Nos están esperando los demás.

.

.

.

De lado derecho caminan las chicas con sus nuevos amigos, que las acompañaron a la salida.

Y de lado izquierdo, salían los chicos, pero solo 3 venían con sus novias y Maria.

Al ver quienes venían. Se detuvieron a un metro de distancia. Se miraron fijamente, como si se odiaran a muerte.

Modelitos – empezó Kaname, con sonrisa sinica.

Cerebritos – le continuo Sasuke.


	14. SORPRESAS

CAPÍTULO 14

~" SORPRESAS "~

Modelitos – empezó Kaname con sonrisa sínica.

Cerebritos – continuó Sasuke.

Jajajajaja, me alagas, al menos soy el favorito de los maestros – se burlo Kaname- admítelo soy mejor que tu.

En tus sueños Kaname, casi me quitas el liderazgo de la escuela al derrotarme, solo por que hace unos cuantos meses hiciste un intercambio de universidad, te sientes como en tu antigua escuela pero estas equivocado, aquí yo mando, y te aguantas – reclamo Sasuke, se quedó sorprendido al ver la cabellera rosada, detrás de su rival. Se molesto.

Por otro lado Sakura, se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas que estaban muy apegadas a los chicos y a Sasuke. Era la misma chica de cabello castaño pálido y ojos café obscuro, con una belleza incomparable, sensualidad y clase.

A lado de Gaara un chica de cabello largo color castaño ojo color marrones, con facciones tiernas y dulces. Y la última de cabello corto en capas pero atado en dos coletas altas color naranja pálido y ojos grandes color azul, con una seriedad pero se le nota que es un poco dulce.

Si, lo se Sasuke Jejejeje, pero ¿ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí, no? -lo miro con burla Kaname.

Eres un hijo de….- intento golpearlo, pero Ruka lo detuvo, aparte sonó su celular, contesto.

~{bueno}~

~{Sasuke necesito que estés aquí en la casa cuanto antes y también a los chicos, aquí están sus padres, ahora}~

~{ esta bien madre voy para haya}~

~{De acuerdo, te quiero hijo.}~ y colgó.

Es hora de irnos, mi madre nos necesita- les anuncio a los chicos. – espero y hoy te atropelle un auto, Kaname – dijo su nombre casi escupiendo.- nos vemos al rato Ruka-le susurro dando paso a un apasionado beso.

Sakura casi se pone a llorar al ver tan terrible escena, pero no debía llorar y menos en esa situación.

¡ Vámonos¡- grito Sasuke todos lo siguieron. Gaara se despidió de Yukii con un tierno beso, y Rima le dio el último chocolate que tenía a Chouji en modo de despedida, solo quedo María, Ruka, Yukii y Rima- ¡ María !- Le Grito.

Vete tu, a ti fue al que llamaron no a mi, si de verdad me necesitan, hablame. Además hoy tengo la salida con las chicas, así que, Adiós. – contestó Maria.

Sasuke ya estaba muy enfadado, así que para no pelear más se subió a su auto y se fue, con los demás chicos siguendolo.

Lamento este incidente chicas, espero que salgamos todos juntos.- se disculpo Kaname.

No te preocupes Kaname, te comprendo un poco.- le contesto Sakura – bueno es hora de irnos, María nos espera.

Si, nos vemos chicos - dijo Temari

Las chicas observaron como las chicas que estaban con el grupo de Sasuke se subieron al auto de Kaname, chicos se despiden con la mano y fueron en su auto.

Bien chicas, será divertido así que de compras – grito Maria muy emocionada y tratando que ya no vieran lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Espérenos! - al voltear vieron que era Matsuri y Karui, que venían corriendo como locas.

Que se olvidaron de nosotras – reclamo Matsuri agitada.

Lo sentimos -se disculpo Karin. -pero yo e Ino nos queremos ir, así que andando.

Y se fueron, así como llegaron.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas se divirtieron mucho al comprar y de que hicieron una nueva amiga. Después se fueron a la casa de Maria a celebrar, pero a algunas se les fueron las copas.

Un brindis por conocerlas a ustedes, son mejor de los mejor, no se donde estuvieron, porque que tardaron tanto en aparecer, a mi se me hace que esta en busca de algo.- bromeó Maria "borracha".

Si hip…claro hipo estamos en busca hip de….hip las…Jueri.- Respondió Matsuri, Sakura fue rápidamente a taparle la boca, peor demasiado tarde.

¿Las que? -pregunto confundida María- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún nuevo maquillaje es?.

Jajajajaja claro que no, son jo….. – pero ahora le toco a Tenten taparle la boca.

No es nada, nada, - rio con nerviosismo las demás chicas.

Saben me da curiosidad por que recuerdo esa palabra, ya que mi abuelo, me enseñó un libro donde sale ese nombre, haber permítame.-Maria fue a la biblioteca.

Las chicas deberían darles un premio Oscar por su actuación….. Claro excepto Matsuri.

Chicas, tengamos cuidado somos nuevas y no conocemos a muchos de aquí así que concéntrense. Emmmmmm y que alguien le baje la borrachera a Matsuri, la necesitamos despierta. – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

Yo lo hago – dijo Tenten y puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella, y dio un los cuantos rayos para que despertara.

Ahhhhhh – grito Matsuri sobándose la cabeza.-Tenten estas muerta, quieres saber a que sabe la tierra – muy molesta que la reto.

Tu ya sabes a que sabe el Rayo ¿no? , Matsu Jajajajajajajaja – se burlo Tenten.

Chicas basta estamos en misión – regaño Karui- lo van a echar a perder.

Chicas, no les he dicho,-las llamo Hinata - cuando estuve presentándome con Naruto-kun….

¿Hay es enserio Hinata, le dices Naruto-kun? – regaño Ino.

Ino déjala hablar, es importante,- la callo Sakura.

Bueno el asunto es… - pero volvió a ser interrumpida, ya que entro. Maria con un libro dorado con una cerradura en forma de estrella de 6 picos, se guardo la llave.

Miren chicas es este el libro, mi abuelo me decía que antes había un mundo muy maravilloso Mmm no recuerdo su nombre…. Debe de estar por aquí….. – dice mientras buscaba. – aquí esta, Tulum , así se llama.

Las chicas ya no respiraba, pues sabía que los que sabían la leyenda fueron los que hicieron el libro, pero como el tiempo pasa, ya nadie cree en esos cuentos infantiles, y creo que las chicas pensaron lo mismo, pues se relajaron, más no dejaron de estar atentas.

Si se llama Tulum , que había una Reina y sus guardianas llamadas Hogo-sha . – continuó, y ellas más nerviosas. – que unos seres malos querían dominar el Mundo 🌍 con el poder de ellas. Ya que es el más poderoso. Estos hicieron un hechizo para controlar a todos los seres Tulum, pero por alguna razón solo afecto a los humanos y con ellos crearon armas muy poderosas para eliminar a los seres. Estos hicieron una masacre, entonces decidieron resguardarse en un bosque, las Hogo-sha crearon una especie de laberintos para que nadie los encontrarán. Entonces un espía de la Reina descubrió, por el propio Rey que tenía una manera de controlar el poder de los guardianas y crear una sola, una muy poderosa.

Cuando el espía tuvo la oportunidad escapo y le dijo todo a la reina. Ella mandó a hacer unos objetos llamado las Jueri, si, es lo que ustedes están buscando, la reina hizo que 2 Poderes de sus Hogo-sha se quedarán en los objetos. Así que la propia Reina diseño la corona, espada, escudo y collar.

La Espada que tiene el poder de la Luz y la Hierba, pelear en nombre de las especies.

El Escudo que tiene el poder la Tierra y Rayo, protege a toda especie de buen corazón.

El Collar tiene el poder del Agua y el Aire representa, la nobleza y humildad.

La Corona poder del Hielo y Fuego, representa a la líder y defensora del mundo Tulum.

Cuando príncipe Iori de cabello rojizo, ojos color rojo del demonio. Encontró el camino hacia lo que restaba de los seres, mando a llamar a todos que encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. La Reina, ayudó a escapar a todos los seres, le dijo a un sirviente que le llevará las Jueri a las chicas. La que se pondría las joyas seria la que tiene el poder transparente, sin vida, capas de conservar los poderes como un recipiente, obviamente con el poder de ellas resplandecería con ellos. Es ahí donde la Hogo-sha del poder del Hielo fue la elegida, pues es la que cumplía con las características. Las demás dejaban expulsar su poder con ella en el centro, se funcionaron y crearon a Megami. Un ser muy poderoso, parecía un Ninja de cabello largo, muy largo de color Violeta, con una venda en los ojos, se dice que tenía eso para no congelar con la mirada. Con unas varas de metal y tenía unida una cadenas como si fueran látigos. Era muy rápida y letal. Todos los enemigos pelearon incluso los más fuertes y poderosos. Pero el príncipe Iori se sacrifico con tal de debilitar a Megami, y si dio resultado. Las enemigos atraparon a la Reina y obligaron a Megami que renunciara a la reina Mito y se unieran a ellos.

Obviamente, no aceptaron y terminaron por asesinar a Mito, guiadas por el odio, furia e ira, lanzaron el poder de borrar la memoria para los humanos y para los enemigos la muerte . Los habitantes del mundo Tulum sobrevivieron y tuvieron que esconderse para no tener que pasar otra vez todo eso.

Se dice que reencarnan cada 100 años para saber si todo esta en calma y saber como esta la relación de los humanos. Para no poner en peligro a su pueblo, reencarnan en humanas, si todo está bien viven normales y mueren. Pero solo ahora se cuenta como una leyenda. – termino de leer Maria, y quedo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que decidió hablar Ino.

Gracias Mari, por la historia Jejejeje – dijo Ino para cambiar de conversación – parece que te enamoran las compras, entonces te unirá a nosotras, ¿verdad Karin?.

Por supuesto Ino, otra fan de las compras. – le siguió la corriente.

Oigan, las quiero invitar a una fiesta que daré - invito Maria.

Claro Mari, ¿cuando es? -dio emocionada Matsu

Es dentro de 2 semanas, va hacer mi cumpleaños y la are en la casa de los Kiryuu - comento.

Te avisaremos Mari, de acuerdo- dijo Temari.

Emmmmmm Maria te quería preguntar que es lo que pasa en la escuela, no entendemos. Que pasa con Sasuke Y Kaname. – dijo Sakura, intrigada.

Bueno… 👉👈👉👈, lo que pasa es que el grupo de Sasuke y de Kaname se llevan a muerte , por que cuando llego Kaname, empezó a llamar la atención de todos, Sasuke es muy competitivo y no le gusta perder, de ahí los amigos de Sasuke lo apoyaron y se hizo un grupo, y Kaname creo su propio grupo. – explico Maria.

¿Y quienes son las chicas que los acompañan? - pregunto Hinata.

Son sus novias – respondió, Sakura se sorprendió, se lleno de tristeza, pero solo lo noto Hinata ya que estaba sentada alado de ella.

No entendemos – dijo Matsuri y Karui.

Chouji, Gaara y Sasuke tienen novia, sus nombres son Rima Touya, Yukii Kaito y Ruka Souen. – dijo Maria - La que estaba a lado de Chouji es Rima, con Gaara es Yukii, y pues la que detuvo a Sasuke es Ruka.

Y desde cuando….son pareja.- dijo Tenten, algo preocupada 😓 por sus amigas.

Desde hace com meses, paso un tiempo y llegaron los hermanos de Yukii: Zero y Kaname.

Espera, espera, como es eso de que el rival de Sasuke es hermano de la novia de Gaara- preguntó incrédula Matsuri con un tono de tristeza.

Si Gaara no lo sabia y mucho menos Sasuke. Cuando llegaron Kaname reto a Sasuke en un partido de fútbol americano, cuando ganó Kaname Sasuke trató de golpearlo pero se interpuso Yukii diciendo que era su hermano. Todos se quedaron mudos, no sabían que hacer. Así que Sasuke se retiro y pidió hablar con el grupo de Sasuke, en especial Gaara y Yukii. Al final Sasuke acepto y los dejo siempre y cuando las cosas de familia fueran personales.- les explico Maria. -además eso no es todo Ruka es prima de Aidou y Kain.

¡ ¿Que? ! – Gritaron a coro las chicas.

¿Estas diciendo que las novias son parientes de sus rivales, es por eso que se fueron con Kaname? - dijo Karui.

Exacto- Respondió.- pero a mi ellas no me caen bien, se creen mucho, solo por estar con los chicos más guapos y ricos, y ser familia de los genios y populares, incluso son las porristas solo por ser bellas. Se creen las Reinas. – acabo Maria.

Bueno eso es cierto, pero nosotras somos más hermosas, y les podemos ganar -comento Ino con orgullo.

Miren, las conozco y eso será un golpe muy duro para su orgullo, pronto habrán inscripciones para porristas, pueden inscribirse - dijo Maria. – y retarlas

Claro que si…. -empezó Karin.

¡ No ! -explotó Sakura ya estaba cansada, harta, triste, enojada.

Pero Saku… - empezó a decir Karin.

Nada, nos vamos- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas - perdón pero estoy cansada y tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vamos chicas.

Pero Sakura aun falta…-pero Ino callo con la mirada de Sakura, estaba molesta muy molesta y rara vez que la veía hacia y esa era la señal de hacer lo que decía.

Nos vemos mañana María, me encantó mucho el paseo y el tiempo en compañía de todas.- agradeció Hinata.

Si gracias pero recordamos que tenemos cosas por hacer.-dijo Temari.

Se despidieron las chicas y dejaron a María.

Marco un número mientras guardaba el libro.

.

.

.

En su sala.

¡ Se puede saber que pasa contigo!- pregunto enojada Ino.

¡ Sabes que no debemos llamar la atención, por la Reina Mito, Ino lo sabes bien, no debemos meternos a ser porristas, no debemos involucrarnos más o se va a echar todo a perder! - recalcó Sakura.

¡A mi se me hace que te duele el saber que Sasuke ya tiene novia! – se burlo Ino. – y no quieres involucrarte con el.

¡Cállate Ino! Tendré problemas con la novia - comento– sabes como es el, no me dejara en paz hasta obtener la que quiere. Incluso les será difícil no sólo a mi si también a Karui y Matsuri, se ve que sus novias son muy celosas.

Traten de separar a las parejas y que se queden con ustedes y tendrán acceso a las casa- dijo Ino

Crees que es fácil Ino...Pues no lo es.- contradijo Saku- por que no lo haces tu, ya que Sai esta disponible.

Y crees que lo are- dijo Ino

Chicas basta – intervino Hinata- debemos hacer un plan para cuando sea la fiesta de María y tratar de robar una de las Juerî– decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.- lo que les quería decir hace rato es que- paro las miro fijamente e inhalación para decirles - ...lo chicos saben de la existencia del mundo Tulum.

Las chicas ya no respiraba.

Que…que es….lo…que…acabas…de…decir- preguntaron con asombro todas.


	15. LOS GUARDIANES

~* LOS GUARDIANES *~

¡ Ya llegamos !- Gritaron a coro

¡Chicos! - Gritaron 4 mujeres muy hermosa.

La matriarca Uchiha, es morena de ojos y cabello azabache.

La matriarca Uzumaki, es de cabello color rojo y de unos ojos color azul hermoso.

La matriarca Nara, es morena cabello castaño largo agarrado ojos negros.

La matriarca Kiryuu, es de piel blanca cabello plateado y ojos color entre azul y Violeta parecía una galaxia .

Sasuke, mi pequeño niño – dijo cuando llegó a Sasuke lo empezó a llenar de besos , lo demás empezaron a reírse- tu también Sai – y lo besaba.

De ustedes no me olvido -dijo la Uzumaki que abrazo a Naruto y Gaara.

Mi perezoso y mi comelón- estrecho en sus brazos la señora Nara.

Mis peleoneros,- dijo la Señora Kiryuu.

Jajajajajajajaja -se escucho, todos voltearon y se encontraron a los líderes de cada clan.- Vamos tenemos que hablar y ustedes los entretienen, Mikoto - dijo el líder Uchiha,

Vamos Fugaku los queremos mucho- dijo Mikoto mientras más los besaba.

Tía…. basta….para que nos necesitan- dijo Sai zafándose del abrazo y beso.

Pasen chicos – tenemos problemas.

.

.

.

EN LA SALAS PRINCIPAL

Bueno chicos como saben ustedes serán los próximos a ser guardianes de las Juerî- explico Fugaku- no queremos que alguien se las quiera robar, además en 2 semanas será la fiesta de Maria…..

Y eso que tiene que ver Sr. Fugaku si nadie cree en esas cosas, todos piensan que es un cuento de hadas, una leyenda.- comento Neji

Ese es el punto, así como nadie cree en eso, hay personas que si lo creen, y eso no es todo.- Fugaku no sabia como tomarían los chicos esto- ellas han regresado.

Los chicos pasaron de sorpresa a odio puro.

¡ Ellas han regresado !- dijeron a coro.

Como es que ellas han regresado, no se supone que ya no volverían.- comento Naruto.

Si, se supone, pero hemos descubierto que quieren las Juerî para volver a crear a Megami, por eso es que los hemos estado previniendo y entrenado, hemos vuelto a contactarnos con Jiraiya para que sea su Maestro otra vez.- dijo Fugaku.

Nuestro padrino Jiraiya – se iluminó la cara de Naruto y Gaara.

Si – Respondió su padre que es muy parecido a Naruto solo que sin los bigotes y Gaara se parece a su madre en el cabello rojizo: Minato y Kushina -vendrá en la noche, saben que no debemos repetir la historia, si queremos obtener la paz.

Además sabemos que ustedes tienen el poder de los antiguos guardianes.- dijo el líder del clan Kiryuu, alto de cabello negro ojos color perla, parecido a Neji: Hizashi.

Para eso cada uno entrenará con sus padres para saber como expulsarlo,- siguió la matriarca Kiryuu, ella es parecida a Suigetsu por su cabello solo que el de el es un poco azulados, sus ojos sacaron lo Violeta de ella: Shiori.

Y con ello podemos derrotarlos, además ustedes son más poderoso que los ancestros, pueden traer a sus novias por si se van a casar deben de decirle el secreto, y tener más aliados.- dijo Yoshino madre de Shikamaru y Chouji, pues de ella se parece a Chouji con su cabello castaño, y de su padre es idéntico a Shikamaru : Shikaku.

No apenas estamos en universidad, quiero vivir, no estar atado tan temprano.- dijo Suigetsu.

Querido hermano tu no tienes novia - contestó Neji.

A nadie le diremos nada-Respondió Sasuke. – no tengo por que explicarle a Ruka y no quiero problemas.

Pero levantaría sospecha que la estarías engañando- comento Chouji.- acaso no la amas mucho.

Tsk, si la quiero-contesto

Yo dije amar, no querer – analizó Chouji.

Lo que sea, no quiero que se involucren y que este muy pegada a mi, tengo suficiente en tenerla todo el tiempo enzima de mi en la escuela.- dijo fastidioso evitando la respuesta.

Bueno pues prepárense, hagan su tarea, vayan a comer y descansen a las 9 llega Jiraiya.- dijo Mikoto que de hecho es muy parecida a Sasuke, y Sai es su sobrino pero eso no deja que tenga cabello y ojos negros iguales a ellos.

Madre, ¿aun no hay rastro de Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke.

No, querido- dijo agachando la cabeza

.

.

.

Que…que es….lo…que…acabas…de…decir- preguntaron con asombro todas.

Lo que oyeron, así que dejen de pelear,-se puso seria Hinata - Ino sabes que nos duele, y más al saber que ellos volvieron…...- termino triste.

Tiene razón Hinata, debemos tener un plan para poder robar una de las Juerî, saber donde la esconden y como entrar y salir sin llamar la atención. – apoyo Temari

Esta bien, pero con precaución.- dijo Sakura- Ino – llamó – puedes inscribirte en lo de las porristas, no soy tu mamá para que te diga que tienes que hacer y….

Esperen, ¿no dijo Maria que había 2 equipos fútbol americano? – cuestionó Matsuri.

Si – Respondió Temari.

Y que hay un solo grupo de porristas, pero 2 equipos de americano,¿ a quien tiene que apoyar? – siguió.

Entiendo tu punto Matsu, - dijo Karin.- podremos crean el equipo de porristas, pero no nos daremos por vencidas, tenemos que apoyar a uno de los grupos, y estar más cerca de los chicos.

Chicas, este fin de semana saldré con el líder Kaname, tal vez y le saquen algo de información necesaria, para todo esto- informo Sakura.- y bueno me disculpo, es buena idea lo de las porristas.

Bien hecho Saku – felicito Karui.

Tengo un plan para la fiesta de maría -comunico Tenten.

.

.

.

Una vez los chicos terminaron sus deberes salieron al patio trasero para esperar a Jiraiya.

Y que pistas tienen de ellas- dijo Neji

Solo sabemos que van a la universidad de Konoha y que son chicas – Respondió Minato.

¿Es broma, verdad? – sorprendido Naruto.

No, y es lo único que sabemos de ellas -dijo Shikaku

Pero puedo traerles más información- informo una voz

Voltearon a ver y se encontraba Jiraiya sentado en una rama.

¡Padrino! – dijeron mientras lo abrazaba Gaara y Naruto.

Vaya, han crecido muchachos, pero no sólo ustedes si no los demás también- rio – bueno supongo que ya calentaron.

Si -respondieron a coro – que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Muy bien yo solo los entrene en controlar sus fuerzas, habilidades, destrezas, etc. Y ayudare un poco con sus padres en su poder oculto – informó - están listos- y a sintieron todos - ¡ Empezamos !.

.

.

Muy bien les enseñaré que poder pueden tener – hablo Shikaku- Chouji, Shikamaru - llamo y fue hacia su padre.

Traten de localizar un punto dentro de ustedes, que sientan raro- explico -lo sientes – asintió la cabeza – muy bien, traten de darle poder para que se pueda desbloquear, por así decirlo.

Chouji localizo ese punto en su abdomen, así que dio poder. El poder dio como resultado que se este haciendo grande, mas grande y más grande. Pero tuvo un límite, ya que rápidamente volvió a su estado natural.

Suigetsu le fue un poco más difícil que el no encontró nada, se concentró más y se dio cuenta que esta en todo su cuerpo, lo distribuyó a todo y cada rincón de él. Sintió derretirse y le dio miedo así que dejo de hacerlo.

Gaara sentía que podía manejar algo, sintió tierra en sus manos al abrirlo encontró, Arena.

Sai di poder en sus manos, que dibujaba serpientes, tigres, aves, etc. Y cobran vida.

Shikamaru dio poder en su mente, sintió que movía algo en el suelo, observó era su sombra que se formaba con la luz de la luna, intentó mover a su brazo, dejó de hacerlo pues no puedo contenerlo más.

Neji, su poder dio en sus ojos, cuando los abrió vio a través de las cosas, pero no duro mucho, ya que empezó a doler los ojos, y dejo de hacerlo

Muy bien Chouji saliste igual a tu madre- felicito su padre, mientras que su madre estaba con las otras mujeres sentadas veían - en todos los aspectos- susurro.

Vaya así que heredaste todo de mi, Shikamaru- celebro su padre.

¡Si en todos los aspectos! -grito su madre burlona.

Jajajajajajajaja pensó que no la había escuchado.

¡Entonces ya que heredó de tu poder lo entrenas! – le comunico.

Muy bien Neji, has desarrollado el poder del Byakugan, pero es muy débil en unas cuantas semanas lo lograrás.- felicito su padre.

Vaya, querida hay una nuevo integrante de tu familia – dijo asombrado – deberás entrenarlo.

Por supuesto- Respondió alegre- hace mucho que nadie de mi familia ha hecho eso, ni quiera yo.- siguió.

Enserio, madre – Preguntó Suigetsu.

Claro- respondió

Muy bien chicos me alegro de ustedes.- felicito Hizashi.

Genial chicos, son muy sorprendentes.- felicito Minato

Sasuke, Naruto su turno- anunció Fugaku.

Sasuke y Naruto concentraron el poder, pero ellos dio lugar al corazón. Lo dos vieron que tenían fuego,solo que Sasuke de color morado y naruto dos dieron forma de algo pero como apenas lo controlan no se definía muy bien para ello.

Te ganare Teme- exclamó. Naruto.

En tus sueños Dobe – Respondió Sasuke.

Así que aumentaron el poder causando un temblor.

Wou- exclamaron.

Jiraiya…- comento Mikoto

Lo se Miko- exclamó.

Naruto dio forma de un Zorro y Sasuke un guerrero Samurai. Pero no duraron ya que su poder disminuyó.

Felicidades muchachos, a todos . son sorprendentes.

Solo que no hay que hacer muchas competencias, de acuerdo.

Señoras – llamo Jiraiya a las mujeres- por lo que veo ustedes entrenarán, a sus hijos que veo sacaron los poderes de sus antiguos clanes.

Si- respondieron.

Pues viendo sus entrenamiento e empezará mañana- dijo Jiraiya.


	16. RIVALIDAD

CAPÍTULO 16

~*RIVALIDAD *~

Ala mañana siguiente las chicas y chicos, llegaron a la escuela temprano. Pues no querían llegar tarde por que otra vez le tocaba el profesor Kakashi.

Vaya, me volvió a tocar mi compañera histérica - hablaba Sasuke como si Sakura aún no llegara. Ella solo volteo la cara hacia otro lado- Ahora se quedó muda y es sorda- siguió pero cuando estaba Sakura por replicar llegó Kakashi.

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo Kakashi al entrar.

Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – saludaron los estudiantes.

Hoy haremos un trabajo en parejas- anuncio, y los estudiantes celebraron por que podrían escoger a su pareja- pero no escogerán ustedes a su pareja.

AAAAAAAAAA- se quejaron.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, pues si les toca con los chicos tendrían que tener más cautela.

Su pareja será el mismo compañero de asiento- dijo

Las chicas estaban pálidas se miraron todas y a sintieron, fue ahí que se calmaron un poco, mientras que los chicos sorprendidos.

Y de una vez aviso que no habrá cambios, el trabajo consiste en conocer muy bien a su compañero o compañera. – explico Kakashi

¿Cómo una cita o noviazgo?- pregunto alguien de la clase.

Exactamente- Respondió - Quiero este trabajo para la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Si- aceptaron

Los dejo tengo que irme solo les vine a decir este proyecto, y no vendré esta semana, si no hasta el día del proyecto – aviso el maestro mientras salía- otra cosa mas- dijo asomando la cabeza – para saber que no hicieron trampa, are ese cuestionario personalmente, para saber si es verdadero, adiós.

¡Hay no puede der¡- Gritaron sus alumnos derrotados, mientras que el maestro se burlaba.

.

Oyes pelirroja te gustaría ir ahora si a lo del parkour – pregunto Suigetsu.

Claro mientras platicamos sobre la tarea- sugirió Karin – y de paso te pateare el trasero Jajajajajajajaja.

Si claro, como si te dejara (Esta chica si que me gusta tal vez en un futuro….. Pfff Jajajajajajajaja que cosas pienso) – se dice mentalmente Suigetsu.

Nos vemos en la salida- le aviso mientras recogía sus cosas - una pregunta ¿no tienes novia verdad? No quiero tener problemas. – pregunto

¿Acaso has visto alguien conmigo? -pregunto burlo.

Solo…...por si las dudas. Adiós.- se despidió.

.

Señorita , le gustaría que fuéramos a la biblioteca, para hacer el proyecto con tranquilidad- pregunto Sai.

Emm claro solo deja que hable con mis compañeras – informó Ino.

Claro la estaré esperando – dijo Sai mientras salía- adiós.

.

Hinata-chan quieres que ágamos el trabajo en tu casa al salir de clases- pregunto Naruto.

Hinata quedo sorprendida. Ino paso en ese momento y escucho.

¡No permitiré que un pervertido como tu te la lleves a un lugar solitario!- grito Ino mientras se ponía enfrente de Hinata.

No le voy a hacer nada, apenas y la conozco- se defendió

Por eso mismo apenas la conoces y te la quieres llevar a algún privado- siguió Ino.

Eeeeeee Ino...- la llamo Hinata- estoy bien se cuidarme sola y lo sabes, no te preocupes, estaré bien.- la calmo- además cualquier cosa las llamo.

De acuerdo- volteo resignada y la abrazo- cuídate- Hinata asintió. Encaro a Naruto- cuídala y que no se te Atrevo hacer algo indebido. ¡Entendiste!

Si-contestó con miedo.

Bien en la hora de la salida te la traigo, vamos Hinata hay que hablar con las demás – dijo Ino mientras la jalaba.

.

Así que tendré que soportarte casi una semana- comento Sakura, pero no se dio cuenta que Sasuke la dejó hablando sola y observo como salía del salón- ¡Hey! – le llamo y Sasuke se dio la vuelta – tenemos que hacer el trabajo.

Al fin te dignas a hablarme- contestó -te espero en mi casa.

Pero yo no se donde vives- se excuso.

No te preocupes, te llevo en mi coche.- le dijo

O no…..o no no no no no no, no iré contigo tu coche…Que tal y se enoje tu novia, ¿claro si tienes?- le dijo para que no sospechara.

Ruka no tiene por qué meterse en mis trabajos y todo el tiempo no debe de saber que hago o no, no es mi Madre. Además tu me debes explicaciones, aun no olvido lo del centro comercial- termino de decir y se fue de ahí.

Sakura solo lo siguió con la mirada.

.

Hola señorita Matsuri, le gustaría empezar el trabajo- pregunto Gaara.

Claro, si no tiene ningún problema- respondió.

No,no la tengo- le dijo- solo espere un momento, de acuerdo- decía mientras se dirija a la puerta.

Por supuesto-dijo Matsuri, sintió que alguien la jalo – pero que cara….

Vamos hay que hablar con las chicas-a jalo Saku.

.

Chouji te gustaría ir a la cafetería a platicar mientras hacemos el proyecto- invito Karui

Claro, solo deja que le diga a mi novia que no comeré con ella hoy- comentó Chouji.

Ooooo no sabia que tenias novia- Respondió "asombrada" ya que por dentro se puso triste.

O no si ya tienes planes no lo canceles, será luego- dijo

No, ella sabrá que es por trabajo no te preocupes-comento

¿Seguro? No quiero tener problemas créeme no las quiero- tratando de no sonar desanimada.

No te preocupes, hablare con ella- ánimo.

.

Te gustaría ir al jardín a hacer el cuestionario- pregunto Tenten.

Claro- respondió

Caminaban a la salida cuando Ino le grito.

Tenten tenemos que hablar.- le dijo y miro a Neji.- no tardaremos.

Ve yo te espero en el jardín.- contestó.

Que es – cuestionó

Vamos- respondió.

.

Nos vemos mañana, y no se te olvide que empezaremos a hacer el cuestionario mañana, de acuerdo.- le informo a Shikamaru

Mmmm si- contestó perezoso

Temari no estaba de humor para soporta esas contestación, así que lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

¡ Escúchame, como este proyecto es en parejas, debo de cumplir, así que no me pienso a trazar! – le dijo directamente- ¡ Entendiste!dicho esto esto se fue del salón.

.

Donde esta Temari – dijo Matsuri

En ese momento se vio que salía ella del salón.

¡Temari!- grito Hinata

Volteo y se dirijo con ellas.

Que pasa- pregunto fastidiada

Wau Temari está enojada- dijo Ino.

No estoy de bromas Ino- Respondió.

Bueno solo que yo me iré con Sai a la biblioteca, recuerden de sacar toda información posible. Recuerden que es nuestra oportunidad.- ánimo Ino y todas a sintieron.

Oigan donde esta Maria, necesito decirle algo de la fiesta y las porristas- pregunto Karui

A de estar en la cafetería- dijo Saku- ¿Por qué?

Pensé que para que no nos descubrieran en el robo, le diría una idea muy buena que su fiesta fuera de disfraces- explicó

Genial, así ya no tendríamos problema de que nos descubran, buena idea Karui- felicito Hinata.

Entonces, manos a la obra – animo Tenten.

En eso las chicas se fueron respectivamente a los lugares que deben ir.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que no me equivoque, parece-? Desapareció.

.

.

Sakura estaba acompañada de Karin, Hinata y Temari, ya que fueron a sus casilleros a prepararse para la siguiente clase. Su instinto hizo que sacara la cara del casillero, pues este se cerro abruptamente.

¡¿Oyes que te pasa?!- pregunto Sakura.

Era nada más ni nada menos que el grupito de Ruka, junto Yukii y Rima junto con otras chicas.

Lo diré directo….- empezó-¡ Aléjate de Sasuke, el es mio!

Al igual que tus amigas alejen se de mi Gaara, me costo mucho estar con el- dijo Yukii

Les recomiendo que se alejen de los chicos- dijo Rima- no dejaremos que ustedes par de novatas, se queden con ellos.

Ustedes no son las dueñas de la escuela, niña bonita- contrataco Karin.

Hinata solo se queda callada. Y Ruka la observa.

Jajajajaja tenemos a una tímida he inocente chica- decía mientras caminaba alrededor de Hinata- sería una lastima que esta bella carita se viera tan horrible con moretones – cuando estaba por tocarla Hinata la tomó de la mano.

No... Me vuelvas a tocar- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían de ira- por que, para la próxima, no responderé.- termino mientras alejo la mano.

Tonta insolente- exclamó Rima mientras se lanzó contra Hinata. Pero Temari la agarro de las muñeca dio vuelta y la estampó contra los casilleros.

No te atrevas -advirtió Tema dicho esto la lanzó contra sus amigas.

No se metan con nosotras- advirtió Yukii- aquí mandamos nosotras.

Pues lastima, hemos llegado nosotras – dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba con las demás.-

Ruka- llamo- nos vemos el día de las inscripciones de porristas- dijo burlona.

Ruka solo se quedó ahí mirándola con ira pura.


	17. PROYECTO Y PARTES DE UN RECUERDO PART 1

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 17

~* EL PROYECTO Y PARTES DE UN RECUERDO PART 1 *~

NEJITEN

Tenten llego y vio que Neji esta entrenando, así que decidió sorprenderlo.

El no se percató que ella ya estaba ahí lanzaba pues lanzaba unas cuantas patadas y golpes. De la nada recibió una patada que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, rápidamente coloco una de sus manos en el suelo y dio vuelta para no caer completamente en el suelo, miro hacia enfrente y vio que estaba Tenten con burla en posición de ataque

Tenten se lanzó a Neji con una patada para derribarlo, el brinco y dio vueltas para darle un golpe desde atrás pero ella se agacho como si fuera a dar un lagartija, ella se levantó y se preparo para dar otra vez el golpe al igual que Neji.

Así que te gusta el entrenamiento pequeña- pregunto Neji.

Como vez, Neji - Respondió

Eres buena- dijo- crees que me puedes vencer.

Claro que si, ya lo verás – dijo entusiasmada.

Se dirigió hacia ella para lanzando unos golpes, ella los bloquea. Ella en un descuido de el lanza un puño con el brazo izquierdo, el lo para y agarra con el derecho, ella lanza el puño derecho y el lo detiene con el Izquierdo, dejando la cercanía, mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Tenten reacción, empujó a Neji con una patada, cayó al suelo y ella se puso encima de él con un kunai.

Oye oye tranquila no es para tanto-dijo el con las manos alzadas diciendo que se rendía.

Es para veas que te derrote- sonrió – veo que te gusta mucho entrenar.

Si, es lo que veo yo también- Respondió mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

¿Dime que más te gusta hacer?- pregunto Tenten mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol.

Bueno me gusta, escoger armas y practicar con ellas, a mi madre le da miedo- río – un día entró a mi cuarto para dejarme mi ropa, se tropezó y casi se entierra en el brazo una katana.

Como se la iba enterrar- confundida.

Nadie lo sabe-Respondió con cara de filósofo

Jajajajajajajaja – se rieron por tal acto.

Me caes muy bien Tenten- dijo de repente- me tomaras por loco, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

Tenten no respondió. Se formó un ambiente algo incomodo.

Perdona, lamento por eso, olvida lo que dije – dijo cabizbajo.

No es eso es que…. Bueno se me hace raro jeje no te preocupes, a lo mejor es cosa del destino- lo animo-¿Quieres otra ronda?

Ahora si te ganare- dijo al pararse.

.

.

SAIINO

Ino encontró fácilmente a Sai, estaba dibujando en su cuaderno.

Hola, lamento hacerte esperar- dijo Ino apenada- que te parece su comenzamos.

De acuerdo a Mmmm ¿que te gusta hacer mas?-pregunto Sai.

Jejejeje buena pregunta- río Ino -me gusta mucho ir de Shopping. Y te pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué te gusta más hacer?

Bueno me encanta el dibujo y el arte- respondió -incluso estoy pintando un cuadro.

Que genial y ¿me lo puedes enseñar ?- pregunto Ino.

No – dijo

O...Bueno, no te obligare- dijo desanimada.

No,…Pfff -exhalo- es que no a cualquiera le muestro mi arte.

O y tus dibujos, esos los puedo ver- inquirió.

Si-respondido- solo que no los tengo aquí sino en mi casa.

O esta bien esperare- resignada – pero podemos ir a tu casa ¿no?

Claro, a la hora de la salida ¿te parece? – pregunto

Claro-respondió- bueno sigamos. Mmm ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Mi color favorito es….. como el color de tus ojos o tu cabello -dijo Sai al mirarlos y tomó un mechon, se perdió en ellos- O...oye…..oyes te gustaría ser mi modelo.

Ino se sorprendió pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Claro -acepto- que es lo que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Solo se natural- comento- si quieres vamos al jardín, tendremos más luz y naturaleza.

Si, vamos- respondió mientras recoge sus cosas.

.

.

SUIGEKARIN

Oyes y no te preocupa la escuela – pregunto Suigetsu.

Naaaaaa, ni sabrán ninguna de mis amigas coinciden sus horarios conmigo- Respondió Karin.

De acuerdo- accedió- entonces ¡ vamos !

Ambos se fueron en el coche de Karin, solo que dejo que este condujera.

Durante el camino platicaba sobre el cuestionario del profesor Kakashi.

¿Y dime Karin, normalmente que eres?- pregunto

A que te refieres- contestó un poco nerviosa.

Si ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar- eres ruda, delicada, medio delicada, fresa.

Ooooo ya entendí-se calmo- son mmmmm haz de cuenta 50% ruda y 50% delicada Jajajajajajajaja – Respondió.

¿Y tu?- pregunto

Bueno son como que el gracioso del grupo Jejejeje.-respondió- bueno llegamos.

Llegaron como una área urbana abandonada, tanto, que la madre naturaleza está invadiendo todo.

Wou es...-empezó Karin

Hermoso- terminó Suigetsu

¡ Vamos! El último en llegar es un huevo podrido- le grito Suigetsu mientras comienza a correr.

Jajajajajajajaja en tus sueños- le respondió.

Empezaron a saltar con agiliza los muros caídos y las rocas. Y corrían, libres sin problemas, recordó Karin un tarde cuando ellos se escaparon. Se divirtieron mucho.

Jajajajajajajaja te gane – grito eufórico Suigetsu.

Si, ya vi -Respondió Karin.

Oye Suigetsu, ¿Qué música te gusta?-pregunto

¿Qué?...Ooooo ya...me gusta el Rock-contestó- y a ti.

A mi el pop- cuando le dijo eso Suigetsu quedo en shock.

¿Que?- inquirió

Nada que no se nota- le dijo y Karin infló los cachetes.

No se dieron cuenta que llegaron a un prado muy hermoso.

Suigetsu miro atrás y le llegó una imagen rara, pues el paisaje cambió y Karin ya no usaba la ropa cara y delicada, si no un short rasgado su camisa blanca igual y llena de sangre, su rostro con cortadas y sus ojos ya no mostraban alegría y diversión sino fueron sustituidos por enojo, determinación ira y tristeza. Suigetsu no pensó solo fue y la abrazo. Ella solo se quedó quieta.

Tranquila ya todo esta bien- dijo mientras la acariciaba.

Oyes me estas espantado- dijo tímida- ¿Qué sucede?

Suigetsu se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió así que dejo de abrazarla y se volteo.

Lo...lo…..lo lamento- se disculpo- creo que necesito comer- se rasco la nuca.

Muy bien, vamos por algo de comida- dijo Karin- pero esta vez te gano yo.- dijo al desaparecer.

¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa¡- Respondió divertido al salir corriendo.

.

.

SHIKATEMA

¡Maldita sea! Donde estará- se preguntaba Temari mientras buscaba algo…..o alguien. – donde podría estar- se seguía preguntando hasta que sin pensarlo miro el techo.

Ya se en donde -dijo, mientras se dirija hacia la azotea.

Al llegar busco con la mirada al chico, y si lo consigo, estaba debajo de una sombra. Que hacia. Durmiendo.

¡Hey!- lo llamo mientras lo patea- Hey despierta tenemos que hacer el proyecto.

Hay que fastidio- susurro Shikamaru- que no dijiste que mañana.

Si lo dije, pero que crees lo quiero hacer ahorita para tener tiempo libre y disfrutar de mi fin de semana- explico.

Pues ni modos te tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- dijo mientras se preparaba para volver a dormir- nos vemos.

Temari estaba hecha furia. Observando detenidamente, visualizo un bote con agua. Su cara cambió totalmente a maldad pura.

Shikamaru solo sintió el agua fría que le fue aventado.

¡Hey! ¿¡Que te pasa!?- exigió una explicación.

Te estoy diciendo que quiero hacer el proyecto, así que ¡Muévete!-terminando de hablar camino.

No piensas venir- dijo

¿Por que no platicamos aquí?- dijo Shikamaru- créeme tengo mucho sueño.

Aaaaahhh de acuerdo- se rindió -so unas cuantas preguntas y te dejare dormir- camino y se sentó cerca de el pero no tanto por que se mojaría.

Bueno….. Te gusta dormir verdad- comenzó Temari.

Si…algunos….me dicen perezoso – dijo.

Ya veo por que- susurro.

¡Oye!- se quejo.

Jejejeje perdón perdón, continúa- ánimo.

Bueno me gusta la carne, dormir y cuando tengo tiempo observó las nubes- respondió.

¿Por qué observas nubes?- curioseo ella.

Me relaja, me desestresa y encuentro cosas divertidas- explico- ven te mostraré.

Temari se acostó a lado de Shika a observar las nubes.

Mira – señalo- ese tiene forma de perro.

Cuál?- dijo

La que está a tu derecha- indicó

Ya ya vi esta gracioso- rio.

Mira ese tiene forma de un carro- señaló Tema.

Ooooo ya vi -dijo.

Mira mira ese- no sabia como decirlo

De una cama- dijeron a coro.

Jajajajajajajaja – se rieron Shika volteo a ver a Tema, de un momento a otro se vio que estaban en una colina, estaba el atardecer, se veían hermosas las nubes y la rayos del sol le daban a ella haciendo más brillos su cabello, en especial sus ojos.

Sintió la ganas de besarla, la tomo de la cara y se acerco. Temari al darse cuenta volteo la cara y evito tal acto.

Yo...me tengo que ir- dicho esto se fue.

Y dejó a un Shikamaru confundido.


	18. PROYECTO Y PARTES DE UN RECUERDO PART 2

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 18

~* EL PROYECTO Y PARTES DE UN RECUERDO PART 2 *~

Yukii por favor no te pongas así- suplico Gaara.

Créeme que si es otra chica si te dejo- contestó- pero, son las chicas nuevas y no me dan buena espina, además- dijo abrazándolo- no quiero que alguna de ellas te separe de mi- fingiendo tristeza- Te Amo- intento besarlo pero el volteo la cara discretamente.

Yo también te quiero- dijo y la beso rápidamente en la mejilla y se fue. Ella lo observó cómo se iba, con una cara molesta.

.

.

CHOUKARU

Hola querida- hablo Chouji desde su celular- solo quería decirte que hoy no podre comer contigo por motivos de un trabajo, Te quiero- se despido ya que no llamo a su celular- listo ya está.

Enserio no habrá problemas- pregunto Karui.

Por supuesto que no- contesto Chouji- vamos a la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, escogieron su comida y fueron a sentarse para comenzar con el cuestionario.

Y bien Karui- inicio - ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?- pregunto.

Hay Chouji me pones en un dilema Jejejeje-rio-bueno pues mi plato favorito es el ondo porque le cabe más comida, Jajajajaja.

Jajajajaja que buen chiste- le dijo mientras se reía- muy bueno, tú si sabes Jajajajaja.

Jejejeje, ya enserio mi plato favorito…..pues no tengo favoritos ya que a mí me gusta muchísimo cocinar ya qué es un hobby para mí- respondió Karui.

Al escuchar eso Chouji, se enamoró, Rima nunca le ha hecho de comer, o le compra algo de comida, siempre es el que gasta- aquel día donde le dio chocolate fue porque ella no quería verse envidiosa, ya que comía igual o más que el.

De…..de verdad te gusta cocinar?- quería escucharlo otra vez para que no fuera una confusión.

Si me encanta mucho- rio Karui, a Chouji le llego un recuerdo donde estaban en un salón y ella estaba enfrente de el riendo con sus mejillas rojas, se veía adorable mientras comían y en la mesa había muchisisisima comida.

Chouji- lo saco de su transe- Hey…¿estas bien?- se le veía preocupada.

Si ettooo, si-respondió- continuemos.

Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- pregunto

Bueno en especifico no tengo uno, pero lo que si me gusta son los bocadillos-dijo orgulloso.

Si saben muy ricas, Jejejeje- comentó mientras comía una manzana.

Karui reviso su reloj, para saber la hora y se dio cuenta que se le está haciendo tarde.

Chouji, perdóname pero me tengo que ir, no me di cuenta que en 5 minutos empieza la clase de Gai-sensei y no quiero correr 200 vueltas – decía mientras recogía sus cosas.

Si, no te preocupes, mañana continuamos con el proyecto – comprendió.

Muchas gracias-lo abrazo- por la pequeña conversación – Chouji no sabía como actuar.

Nos vemos-se despido Karui.

El solo se limitó a observar a Karui hasta desaparecer. Pero alguien estaba observando a Chouji

.

.

Al salir de clases todos se estaban preparando para irse las Temari, Tenten, Ino y Karui esperaban a que llegaran las demás.

Se escuchó un celular, vieron que era a Tenten.

Tenten; bueno.

: Hola Tenten soy Karin, les aviso que no llegare a la escuela, me voy directo al departamento.

Tenten: ¿¡Que!? No estás en la escuela.

Karin: no no, lo estoy, antes de que empiece a exclamar te digo que estoy saca información, adiós.

Colgó.

¿Quién era? - preguntó Karui

Karin -respondió- dijo que nos fuéramos sin ella.

Muy bien, me tengo que ir-dijo Matsuri mientras se despedía.

¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Tenten

Voy a salir con Gaara-Respondió caminando hacia el otro lado.

¿Que el no tiene novia? – pregunto Karui – además ¿Dónde está Sakura y Hinata?

Si tiene pero ya hablo con ella – les grito Matsu – ellas se fueron con Sasuke y Naruto.

.

.

GAAMATSU

Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó.

No te preocupes- acepto

Oyes,-pregunto Gaara- no les preocupa que llegues tarde.

Claro que no-dijo mientras subía al auto.

Quieres ir a tomar una limonada – pregunto.

Por supuesto – acepto

Ellos llegaron a una fuente de sodas.

Hola, Buenas tardes, que les vamos a dar- atendió en mesero.

Me puede dar una limonada – pidió Matsuri.

Y a mi también – pidió Gaara.

Lo lamento - pidió el mesero – pero solo tenemos una limonada para parejas.

O bueno - dijo Gaara – y a mi tráigame….

Así esta bien, gracias – interrumpió Matsu – y unas papas fritas, solo eso por ahora.

El mesero tomo nota- de acuerdo ahorita se los traigo- se fue.

Pero…. – dijo

No me molesta compartir mi limonada y a ti – pregunto

No, no es eso-dijo apenado – es solo que se me hace incomodo.

Dime que es lo que te incomoda- le cuestiono – de todos modos tenemos que conocernos.

Si es cierto -apenado – bueno es que no soy muy abierto.

Tendré paciencia – animo – te contaré mi más grande miedo, vale, para que te animes – dijo alegre – le tengo miedo a las…..

Aquí tiene su limonada-interrumpió el mesero-y sus papas fritas – dijo mientras deja la orden- no se le ofrece algo más.

No, muchas gracias – dijo Gaara.

Esta bien, cualquier cosa, llámenme – se despidió.

Y a que le tienes miedo- retomando la conversación.

Bueno… son…. A las arañas-dijo

Enserio-tratando de mantener el control - a las arañas.

Si-acepto- oyes no te burles – regaño mientras le lanzó una papa.

El para no reírse le tomó a la limonada-oyes no te la acabes- y también empezó a tomar, haciendo una competencia. Ella lo empujó, pero haciendo eso ella casi se cae, así que Gaara la tomo antes de caer, causando un sonrojo.

Bueno….. Trataron de hablar pero estaban muy nerviosos.

Y dime tu miedo, Gaara – pregunto Matsuri.

Eeee….. Bueno… yo-tartamudeo mientras se rasca la nuca – yo le tengo miedo a las pesadilla.

¿A las pesadillas? – sorprendía - ¿Por qué?

Por qué luego se pueden hacer realidad – contestó, y recordó las pesadillas que tiene en la noche, las causantes de sus insomnios– cambiemos de tema. ¿Cual es el lugar que quieres conocer más?

.

.

NARUHINA

Naruto llevo a Hinata a la parte trasera de su casa en el jardín, se sentaron en una de sus bancas.

Tienes una hermosa casa Naruto-kun- admito

Me alegre que te guste, a mi madre y la de Sasuke les encanta decorar las casas- dijo

Pues tienen buen gusto- alago.

Y dime Hinata ¿Cuál es tu más grande sueño? – empezó Naruto.

Bueno, es el ser una gran Doctora- contestó – pues podemos ayudar, curar y salvar vidas.

Eso es hermoso – alabó

¿Y el tuyo? – ahora fue turno de ella.

Yo aún no tengo un sueño – dijo-pero si he tenido pesadilla.

Si quieres te puedo escuchar – animo

No lo se- pensó

Escuche que es bueno desahogarse-insistió

De acuerdo – acepto – estoy yo en un bosque, hay fuego mucho fuego al igual que sangre. – recordó.

Flashback

Donde estoy – dijo Naruto, pues solo veía casas destruidas y sangre. Se escucho una gran explosión, y una luz cegadora apareció, vio que en la explosión lanzaron unos objetos. No sabía tuvo que ir a buscar algo que lanzó la explosión.

Naruto – le susurraba - Ayúdame

Mientras más se acercaba, más fuerte se escucha.

¡NOOO!

Y despertó

Estas bien-pregunto – estas sudando, soy una tonta-se recriminó Hinata – no debí hacer eso.

No te preocupes estoy bien-la tranquilizó - Te gustaría algo Hinata-Chan – invito para cambiar la conversación.

Solo un vaso de jugo – dijo

Esta bien ahorita te lo traigo – se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina y se encontró a su madre.

Hola mamá-saludo – que haces

Estoy preparando una botana – contestó mientras preparaba una galletas- voy a visitar a Mikoto, para saber como los entrenaremos.

Esta bien- le contesto mientras tomaba el envase de jugo y 2 vasos.

¿Tienes visita? - cuestionó Kushina

Si, tengo que haces un proyecto en parejas – explico-el profesor Kakashi nos dijo que era algo así como una cita..

¿Una cita? – se sorprendió - ¿una chica?¿Dónde está? – dijo mientras salía de la cocina –

En el jardín – le respondió

Hay la tengo que conocer – decía mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín – de seguro se convertirá en tu novia y es bonita.

Estaba tan metida en sus ilusiones hasta que le vio la cabellera de Hinata, se emociono y se hace con más al llegar con ella. Se puso pálida.

Hinata-chan te presento a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki– presentó Naruto.

Mucho Gusto señora – se inclino -su casa es muy hermosa.

Gracias – contestó

Mamá ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi compañera de escuela – volvió a presentar

Se puso aún más pálida.

.

.

SASUSAKU

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Sasuke, estuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los 2 se atrevía hablar. Una vez que llegan, la invito a pasar y la llevo a la sala.

Muy bien, ahora dime-comenzó Sasuke- donde me conoces?

Te conocí en una revistas-le respondió lo más natural del mundo-eres el modelo más adorado, claro con los chicos.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente – no te creo- dijo- algo no me cuadra, así que no aceptaré – dijo tranquilo mientras se ponía cómodo – tengo toda la tarde.

Ya te dije-Respondió – empezamos quieres.

De acuerdo – acepto - empiezo ¿Qué te trae a Alemania?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió.

¿Qué? – se burlo - ¿sorprendida?

No- contestó cortante – decidí estudiar aquí, por que Konoha, es una de las prestigiosa. ¿Y cual es tu animal favorito? – cambiando de conversación.

Mmm- pensó – eres buena evadiendo - dijo- pero aún no acabo ¿Qué hacías con Kaname, el día de ayer?

Eso no te incumbe – no se dejaría vencer- así como lo que te dije de tu novia…. Como se llama.. Mmmmm ¿Ruka? – ahora fue ella la que se burlo.

Eso no te importa Sakura – advirtió

Así yo mismo te digo, no te importa lo que yo agá o no con Kaname – contraataco

Deseas algo de tomar-invito Sasuke para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Solo un vaso de agua – respondió tranquila, y Sasuke fue por ello.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa y fue a contestar Mikoto sin notar la presencia de Sakura.

Mikoto: Bueno

:Mikoto? -se escucho agitada

Mikoto: Kushina?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto asustada

Kushina: Es que… no se como lo tomes.

Mikoto: dime-desesperada.

Kushina: una de ellas esta en mi casa.

Mikoto:¿Qué? – en shock.

Mikoto por instinto giro la mirada y encontró a Sasuke darle el vaso de agua a Sakura.

Se cubrió la boca para no gritar.


	19. VISITAS INESPERADAS

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO19

~* VISITAS INESPERADAS *~

Y bien-pregunto Ruka sentada en su casa en el jardín tomando el sol junto con Rima y Yukii- ¿que paso?

La chica morena estuvo con Chouji, comieron en el receso, terminado ella lo abrazo- contó una del grupo de Ruka, Rima puso atención- mira.

Y le mostró una foto donde se muestra a Chouji siendo abrazado por Karui. Rima rompió el vaso donde estaba tomando.

Maldita sea – maldijo mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas.

¿Qué más?-ordenó Yukii.

Gaara…..lo lamento Yukii no te gustara esto- dijo otra.

Dime, ¿que paso? – presiono.

Gaara se veía muy feliz tomando una limonada…en pareja-mostró la foto.

Los ojos de Yukii se pusieron rojos.

Cálmate- dijo Ruka- ¿y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?

Se fue con la pelo de chicle no los seguimos pues sabríamos que no lo dejas en paz, y nos regañara-dijo temerosa

Ruka se levantó y le dio una bofetada a la chica.

¡ Ustedes par de tontas, tenían una misión sencilla y no pudieron hacerlo!- furiosa se levantó mientras se adentra a la casa a cambiarse- bien dicen que si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo- y volteo a decirles a las chicas- ustedes vallan a practicar, las malditas se inscribirán a las porristas y no quiero tener otro grupo de niñas estúpidas. – dicho esto se fueron las chicas- Yukii- llamo.

Que tengo que hacer – dijo

Llámala -contestó para luego dirigirse a la casa de los Uchiha.

.

.

Mikoto no se lo podía creer, una de ellas…Esta en su casa…estaba en Shock hasta que captó la voz de Kushina en el teléfono, pues de la impreciso soltó el teléfono.

Mikoto: Ku…Kushina, te hablo más tarde.

Kushina: espera…¿Qué? Miko…- no termino pues ella colgó.

Se acerco lentamente, ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta de su presencia, iba hablar, pero llamaron a la puerta.

Yo voy hijo – dijo y se apresuró abrir y se encontró a Ruka. -Ruka querida, como estas -dio mientas la saludaba.

Bien señora- actuó natural- ¿se encuentra Sasuke?

Si- dudo- pasa.

Caminaron hacia la sala y Sasuke vio que ella venía.

¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó

Que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio- dijo mientras se acerco a él y lo beso.

A Sakura le incomodo y dolió el beso. Así que se levantó preparada para irse.

Me tengo que ir- dijo Sakura - me despido señora, lamento no presentarme adecuadamente, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y tiene una casa acogedora.

Gracias- Respondió cortante Mikoto- y un gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura espera-pido Sakura pero ella solo volteo la cabeza con una cara de tristeza, llego un recuerdo donde estaba en un castillo, Sakura con ropa sucia y rasgada, ella llora como si se estuviera despidiendo pero sonríe.

¿Eres tu?-susurro Sasuke, pero ella se fue - ¿Que haces aquí?- inquirió- sabes que odio que se metan en mis cosas Ruka.

¡Sasuke!-regaño Mikoto-¡como puedes hablarle así a tu novia!

Madre eso no te incumbe- dijo mientras lleva a Ruka a su habitación.

.

.

Habitación de Sasuke

Hay Sasuke lastimas,-se quejo- suéltame.

Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas en mis asuntos- regaño.

Muchas veces- contestó cabizbaja sobando el lugar lastimado.- pero es que ella no me da confianza para…

Ruka- interrumpió- a ti nadie te da confianza a menos que sea tu grupo de amigas.

Ellas si son amigas….

¡Basta!-grito Sasuke- ya no te aguanto más.

No, mi amor te juro que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer-suplico mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos- amor por favor- y utilizo su manipulación

Esta bien Ruka, que sea la última vez – dijo – ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que si mi amor- dijo feliz mientras lo abraza ( necesito hablar con la reina cuanto antes) pensó.

.

.

Durante el trayecto a su departamento se hizo noche, se sentía ida pues aun sigue amando a Sasuke, - tranquila, el aun no recuerda tenlo presente, el aun no recuerda- pensaba Sakura. A fuera de su departamento, se encontró una gran sorpresa.

Tsunade-shisou- la fue a abrazar-¿que hace aquí?

Que no puedo venir a verlas y saber como están – contestó -además les vine a informar del algo.

.

.

¡Tsunade!-se sorprendieron las chicas.

Hola chicas, como han estado.- dijo mientras abrazaba a cada una, ya que solo era Sakura la que faltaba.

Bien -respondieron.

Como esta la misión de las Juerî- dijo

Todas estaban calladas- y bien- dijo deduciendo las cosas.

Eeee Shisou…... -intento explicar Tenten.

Tratando de mantener la calma hablo Tsunade- ya tienen días en esto, les dije que tuvieran cuidado ¿y lo hicieron, verdad?- pregunto

Claro, - dijo Ino mientras se rascan a la nuca.

Ya dile Ino, se enterara tarde o temprano- insistió Temari.

Que me tienen que decir – pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos, Ino dudo en decirle- ¿y bien?

Entramos para ser un grupo de porristas-dijo mientras se escondía detrás de las chicas.

Un aura maligna se formo en Tsunade-¡Niñas desobedientes, tenían que hacer un plan para conseguir los Juerî!- gritaba Tsunade mientras les daba unos buenos zapes a las chicas.

Si si ya lo sabemos, maestra- se quejo Matsu mientras se sobaba.

Que voy a hacer con ustedes- lloraba dramáticamente.

Solo vino a golpearlos o que- se quejo Karin.

No- dijo- pongan atención- mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Orochimaru, me mando una carta diciendo que la Reina esta pronto a recuperar sus fuerza – explicó.

Y cuánto tiempo tenemos- pregunto Hinata

En el aniversario de la muerte de Iori Yōkai- contestó – que es dentro de 10 días.

¿! Que !? ¿!10 días!?- sorprendidas – es el día de la fiesta de Maria- dijo Karui.

¿Quien es Maria? -cuestiono Tsunade.

Jejejeje- se pusieron nerviosas.

Una vez explicado lo que hicieron a Tsunade, idearon un plan.

Me encanta la idea de Karui, el de ir disfrazados…...

Sonó el teléfono de Sakura.

Sakura: bueno.

:hora Saku, soy María.

Sakura: hola mari que se te ofrece.

Maria: es que invite a más de lo planeado y lo voy a hacer en otro lado.

Sakura: los Kiryuu ya no te la prestaron.

Maria: no es eso es que no cabemos y es más grande en mi casa.

Sakura: esta bien, oyes Karui te iba a decir que si te gustaría que la fiesta fuera de disfraces. ¿Te gustaría?

Maria:¡Kiaaaa! Me encanta la idea, será de disfraces. Te enviare la dirección de la fiesta. Adiós.

Sakura: adiós.

Colgó.

Hecho se va a hacer de disfraces-sonrió -ha que buscar un buen disfraz.

Si- festejaron.

Esperen eso no es todo lo que vine a decir-llamo- sabemos quien es la reina.

¿Y….quien….es?- pregunto Matsuri.

Shizuka Hio

.

.

.

En un castillo

Se escucha el eco de unos pasos a través del pasillo, son elegantes y con danza.

¿Mi madre esta despierta, Ichiru?-pregunto la joven contenta.

Si, señorita – contestó al inclinarse.

Gracias, se alegrará con esta gran noticia -dijo mientras entraba.

Era una habitación muy grande del tamaño de una sala, con una decoración muy hermosa que transmite paz. Del lado esta el balcón se encontraba su madre observando la luna.

Madre-se inclino.

Querida como te ha ido- pregunto sin dejar de mirar.

Bien madre-contestó- te tengo una noticia.

Bien y dime, ¿cuál es?- inquirió.

Las he encontrado- dijo su hija

La reina volteo rápidamente. Dejando ver sus ojos color rosa.

¿Donde están? ¿Cómo son?¿ Ya las tienes encerradas? -pregunto inquieta.

Si bueno….. aun no exactamente - dijo apenada – pero te lo….

Fue callada por una bofetada.

¡Quiero que me digas donde están¡-le grito- ¡Cuánto antes!.

Pe…. Pero madre no creas que es fácil, están muy a la guardia. Además….. yo sigo insistiendo en que la manera en que quieres tener ese poder no es muy seguro- dijo temerosa-Puedes hacer que mueras en el intento o peor aún haciendo que ellas…se vuelvan incontrolables.

Tranquila querida, tendré el poder de las Hogo-sha para revivir a tu hermano, a estado mucho tiempo solo- dijo con tristeza la reina- lo controlare muy bien ya tengo todo planeado, y gobernare a todo el mundo, incluido a su queridos seres. ¡Reclamare mi trono como reina de los Yōkai y nada me detendrá !

De acuerdo, madre- contestó cabizbaja- te avisarle cuanto antes- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Querida un favor- dijo la reina.

¿Si madre que sucede?-pregunto asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

Si es que puedes rapta a la líder, tengo un plan con ella- respondió.

¿A la líder?-confundida-¿para que la necesitas?

¡Solo has lo que tu madre y reina te ordenan!- le grito furiosa con los ojos rojos.

De acuerdo madre, are lo que me pides- resignada se fue.

Hay los jóvenes de ahora, desobedeciendo a sus mayores – se decía.

Es por eso que nunca tuve hijos-dijo un hombre- mi reina – se inclino.

Que quieres – molesta

Lo hemos encontrado-informó.


	20. EL SECUESTRO

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 20

~* EL SECUESTRO *~

En las montañas algo lejos del castillo, se encontraban un grupo de personas rodeando una entrada.

Se veía a la Reina caminando en aquel agujero junto con su acompañante Ichiru y al hombre que le dio la noticia como su guía.

¿Estas seguro de que aquí está mi hijo? – pregunto la Reina

Si mi señora, estoy seguro de que aquí es- le respondió.

Mas te vale- dijo mientras caminaban.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, solo estaba iluminado por la antorcha que traía el hombre. Llegaron al final y encontraron una puerta de piedra. Se detuvo el hombre algo nervioso.

¿Y bien?- inquirió la reina.

No se puede abrir la puerta, a menos que 4 de las Hogo-sha venga a abrir la puerta- explicó y de decir muy bien las cosas para no morir.

La reina contaba hasta 10 para no matar a este hombre.

Esta bien, yo arreglare este problema- dijo la reina y se acordó de alguien en especial.

Ichiru -llamo

Si mi señora- de inclino- que quiere que agá

Quiero que me traigas al prisionero- ordenó

Esta bien mi reina-y se fue.

Y tu- volteo a ver al hombre- acompáñame hasta mi castillo.

.

.

.

En la mañana Sakura evitaba a Sasuke, no quería otra escena y que la tratarán así. Y tenía hecho un caos su cabeza.

Sakura caminaba para su siguiente clase y se encontró con Kaname.

Hey Saku, ¿estas bien?-pregunto-te ves….

Mal…lo se-contestó

¿Tienes problemas?-cuestionó -quieres que te ayu…

No dijo más, pues Sakura lo abrazo empezando a llorar, el solo le respondió al abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello. En ese momento Sasuke pasaba por ahí, lo que vio no le gustó para nada, solo se quedó viendo como estaban abrazados. Sasuke sentía una molestia y decidió irse de ahí.

De verdad te sientes mal, quieres que salgamos – pregunto

No tengo ganas de entrar a clases – contestó.

Sakura- llamo Matsuri, pero vio que no estaba sola- o lo lamento- se disculpo

No te preocupes, que sucede- pregunto curiosa.

No ha llegado ninguno maestro entonces decidimos irnos de shopping ¿quieres ir?- invito

No, Matsu no tengo ganas -respondió- me iré a dormir un poco, las espero en el departamento.

Te puedo acompañar- dijo Kaname

No estoy bien, gracias -agradeció- adiós.

Bueno-dijo Matsu- nos vemos Kaname.

.

.

.

Bueno entonces vámonos tenemos mucho tiempo- grito Karin animada.

¡Oigan!- grito alguien, las chicas voltearon a ver, era Naruto y los demás chicos.

A donde van- pregunto Suigetsu

Nos vamos de compras, ¿quieren ir?- pregunto Ino.

Claro por qué no,-dijo Shika

Pero Gaara y Chouji- dudo Tema.

No se donde estén ellas creo que no vinieron hoy- respondió Gaara.

Esta bien entonces vamos- grito Tenten.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba sin saber que alguien la seguía. Cundo abrió el portón alguien la tomó del brazo y le tapo la boca, ella chilló.

Shhhhh, no te are nada solo si guardas silencio y me indicas donde esta tu departamento- le dijo un hombre. Pero ella captaba muy bien su voz.

(Sasuke)-pensó

Me prometes que no gritaras- dijo

Ella respondió con la cabeza, Sasuke la va soltando despacio, cuando ella dejó de sentir la prisión de sus brazos. Le dio un pistón y le dio una cachetada. Corrió hacia el elevador, el apenas y vio donde se detenía el elevador. Sasuke corrió a las escaleras para poder alcanzarla. ella por lo mientras buscaba sus llaves, al salir vio a Sasuke parado. Así que corrió a su puerta la abrió entró pero a momento de cerrar algo le impidió.

Ahora ya se que no cumples tu palabra- dijo Sasuke agitado,

Eso es por que alguien quería secuestrarme -explicó ella

Yo solo quiero hablar- casi se lo dijo como una orden

No y menos con ese tono – respondió

De acuerdo, fui un poco brusco- se disculpo -me podrías dejar pasa – pidió de la manera amable- por favor.

Ella lo dejo entrar.

Que es lo que se te ofrece- Empezó ella.

Es que te pareces a alguien mucho a mis sueños- explico

¿Como?- confundida y asustada

Yo siempre sueño pesadilla, y estoy en un bosque llenos de llamas, sangre y muertos, alguien me llama y corro en busca de esa voz llego a un prado y veo muchas personas alrededor de algo y les sustraen o quitan algo un luz envuelve a la persona u cosa y uno de las personas tiene una espada, la mata y grito.- termino de explicar

¿Y como sabes que esa persona se parece a mi? – pregunto

Por tu voz de pidiendo ayuda- contesto- yo pienso que es mi cabeza ya que tengo muchas cosas y la más importante…..es que mi – dudo- mi hermano Itachi esta desaparecido.

Ella recordaba muy poco al viejo Itachi de su memoria, alguien muy amable, tierno y gracioso, pero cuando eran cosas serias, era seguro fuerte y muy estricto. Pero el la ayudó cuando estaban en guerra y estaba infinitamente en deuda con el de apoyarla.

¿Tu hermano?- dijo la desentendida - y cuanto tiene que desapareció.

Ya tiene como unos 2 meses- respondió- no sabemos si está vivo, muerto o lo secuestraron. Es como si no dejo huella.

Lo lamento- se acerco ella a darle un abrazo- te prepárate un té.

.

.

.

Los chicos se divirtieron de compras, pero lamentablemente ellos no las acompañaron a su casa, pero ellas no estaban preocupadas. Iban en sus carros, era de noche. Ino era la que conducía su coche con Tenten, Karin y Matsuri. Y Karui estaba en su auto con Hinata y Temari. De repente alguien callo frente al cofre de Ino, ella del susto movió mucho el carro, pero hizo que se volcará. Karui se detuvo para ayudar a sus amigas y se bajó Temari, mientras que Hinata llamaba a Tsunade. Y vio que algo arranco la puerta del carro, espantado a Hinata, Ella por instinto le lanzó una bolas de fuego, el con facilidad evadió las bolas. Las demás voltearon a ver y era un hombre vestido de ninja.

Karui- grito Hinata

Ya voy- contestó-¡Tsuruseishokubutsu!- saco una enredaderas tratando de atrapar al enemigo, pero el las corto con su katana. El sujeto se escondía muy bien.

Mi turno- dijo Karin- ¡Sanbîmu! -lanzó un rayo de sol, causando que el enemigo sea visible y al mismo tiempo quedará ciego. – ¡Temari!

Voy ¡Uzu! - encerró al enemigo en un remolino.

Hinata- llamo Ino, ella entendió y salió – como lo practicamos, Ino lanzó agua al remolino haciendo que estos se mezclaran, Hinata lanzaba fuego combinado hacia que el agua se calentará y no pudiera salir.

Matsuri encargarte que no pesa escapar por el suelo – ordenó Hinata.

Ella asintió- ¡Gurando rokku! – bloqueo el suelo, haciendo que la tierra sea inquebrantable.

Tenten bloquea la parte de arriba- dijo Karui.

Si, ¡Kuraudo-sen!- creo una nube que si trataba de salir ella lanza rayos.

Creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo – dijo Tema.

Yo me encargo de el- dijo karui mientras las enredaderas tenían preparada unas espinas grandes.

Listas- grito Ino.

Si- gritaron

Cuando quitaron la prisión del tornado Karui lanzó las espinas pero fueron revotadas, no se veía que fue lo que pasó ya que el vieron polvo y el humo no dejaban ver que el sujeto estaba protegido por una especie de escudo. Este lanzó un poder enorme que lanzó a las chicas y las miraba como si quisiera buscar a alguien.

¡Por que no nos matas de una vez!- grito Tenten.

Esas no fueron mis ordenes- Respondió mientras se alejaba.

Que buscas – pregunto Hinata causando que se detuviera pero sin mirarlas.

Sakura Haruno – contestó para después desaparecer.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron platicando muy amenamente cuando se escucho que alguien rompió la puerta, Sakura estaba mareada cuando vio al ninja lo iba a atacar, pero Sasuke fue el que se interpuso, peleando con el. En un descuido de Sasuke el ninjas lo mando lejos, entonces Sakura entro en acción.

¡Supaiku kōri!-grito mientras creo pinchos de hielo en el suelo, el ninja salto. Sakura aprovecho el momento y fue a ver a Sasuke.

Hey, Sasuke despierta- llamaba- vamos Sasuke necesito tu ayuda.

Con su instinto hizo que se arqueara para poder evitar la katana. Ella vio que los pies estaban desprotegidos, así que los tomó y lo lanzó. El individuo se levantó como si nada, se lanzó contra ella, Saku convirtió su mano en una cuchilla para protegerse.

¿Que quieres?, ¿a quien buscas?- pregunta, sabía que no podría más así que agarro la máscara que tenía dejando a la vista el rostro.

It...a…-no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, estaba en shock, paralizada.

El individuo rápidamente le tapo la boca para que durmiera.

Sasuke veía borroso, hasta que recordó poco a poco, lo único que vio fue que el individuo cargo a Sakura como un costal y este volteo. Se le hacía familiar el rostro hasta que se acerco más este y lo pudo identificar.

Ita...chi- dijo, pero este lo pateo dejándolo otra vez inconsciente.

.

.

.

En el castillo

Madre – entró rápido la joven-A llegado- mientras dejaba pasar al ninja.

Muy buen trabajo- felicito la reina- vez querida hija tenias que hacerlo así- regaño.

Sakura despertaba levemente, mientras observa donde estaba.

Bienvenida mi niña, he esperado tanto por ti- dijo maternal una mujer de largo cabello color blanco plateado y ojos que eran de un hermoso e inusual tono rosado, similar al color de las flores de Cerezo- mucho gusto mi nombre es Shizuka Hio

Que quiere- pregunto Sakura.

Jejejeje- se rio – TODO.


	21. ¿RESCATE?

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 21

~* "¿RESCATE? " *~

Están seguras que eso dijo- se escuchaba a Tsunade en el pasillo lo que las chicas les decía cuando tuvieron el accidente. Al entrar se encontraron un desastre y a un Sasuke mareado por los golpes recibidos, Tsunade estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido se acerco a él y lo agarro del cuello.

¡Tu mocoso, dime donde esta Sakura!-exigió mientras más lo apretaba.

No…...no….no lo…..se-contestó apenas por la falta de aire y de lo mareado.

¿¡Quien se la llevó!? Eeee ¿¡donde esta!? Contesta- exigió Tsunade.

Shisou, no le contestara si no lo deja respirar- dijo Hinata. Tsunade meditando las palabras de Hinata lo soltó. Sasuke empezó a toser por la falta de aire.

¿Dinos que haces aquí?-pregunto Karui- ¿Por qué hay un desastre?

Cuando Sasuke por fin pudo respirar bien, contestó - nosotros estábamos platicando, cuando de repente alguien rompió la puerta, traté de enfrentarme a él, pero me derrotó cuando me vio un punto débil, entonces caí inconsciente. No pude ayudarla – explicó.

Y no identificaste al sujeto, ¿si tenía algo con él que podemos encontrarlo fácilmente? - pregunto Tsunade.

No-mintió – no logré ver nada.

De acuerdo – Tsunade trataba de contener la esperanza- Hinata, Ino, vaya a dejar a Sasuke – estas asintieron y ayudaron a Sasuke a salir- las demás limpien esto. Yo ahorita les ayudo y las curo, voy a pedir ayuda a Orochimaru. – mientras salía

.

.

.

EL CASTILLO

Quiero que salga a la perfección ¿entendido?- ordenó la Reina

Si mi señora – contestaron todos

Bien-acepto – quiero que Itachi este preparado para su siguiente misión – ordenó-También que este todo preparado cuando sea el día, no quiero fallas – dijo la Reina.

Si mi señora – respondió Ichiru –¿ ya quiere que la lleve?

Claro que si – sonrió maléficamente – estoy ansiosa.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de los Uchiha, fue puro silencio, nadie hablaba. El todavía estaba en shock no sabía para que carajos quería a Sakura y los sueños no ayudaban mucho.

A Mikoto se le hacía raro que alguien llegara a tales horas de la madrugada, así que salió a ver de quien se trataba.

Hemos llegado Sasuke – anuncio Hinata y lo saco de su transe. – Vamos te ayudo – Hinata ayudaba a Sasuke a salir del coche.

Mikoto no se esperaba eso, otras de las Hogo-sha estaban en sus propiedades. Pero no dijo nada pues traían a un Sasuke serio.

Sasuke que sucedió – exigió - ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi hijo!? – cuestionó enojada.

¡Hey! Cálmese, nosotras lo encontramos así, pregúntele a él – contestó Ino- debería estar agradecida de que lo trajimos sano y a salvo- Ino decía mientras se dirige al auto.

¿Ino?-Hinata está preocupada ya no quería más problemas, solo quería encontrar a Sakura- hasta luego-se despidió.

Hinata, Ino- llamó Sasuke, ellas voltearon – Gracias.

Ino sonrió por tal sinceridad y Hinata igual, se despidió con la mano. Ambas se subieron al auto y se fueron.

Mikoto volteo a ver a si hijo y este solo se adentro a la casa. Se sentía muy enojada así que fue a decirle.

Me puedes decir por que a estas horas jovencito – exigió – por que no llamas, para saber donde estarás.

El no le contestó, solo tenía en mente llegar a su habitación y dormir, si es que podía.

¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – grito mientras se ponía enfrente de él. Sus ojos se veían tristes, confundido, herido y estaba pálido-¡ me vas a responder!

El levantó la mirada – Itachi… está vivo y lo vi - soltó así sin más.

Mikoto pensó que su hijo menor se había vuelto loco, y le dio una cachetada- ¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez! – mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- sabes que tu padre consiguió a los mejores investigadores para encontrar a tu hermano y sales con que lo encontrase, ¡si sabes donde esta dime donde para ir por el!.

Te dije que lo vi, no que sabia donde esta- respondió. Ella le volvió a dar otra cachetada.

Vete a tu habitación – dijo y el no dijo nada más.

.

.

.

Hinata e Ino, no sabían que haces para encontrar a Sakura, y decían lo que cada una piensa de la situación.

¿Para que crees que se llevaron a Sakura, Ino? – Pregunto Hinata.

Aún no lo sé Hinata – contestó – por más que quiera sacar mis conclusiones o teorías no lo sé.

Mira… Ino….. Solo le dije a Sakura pero….. Siento un mal presentimiento, que ya desde un tiempo no se a calmado – Hinata sentía que se lo podía confiar a Ino – es más, va en aumento conforme pasa los días.

¿Sabes lo que significa? – Ino detuvo el auto - ¿lo sabes, Hinata? – ella solo agacho la cabeza.

Significa que debemos ser más precavidas y astutas- contestó, Hinata empezó a llorar, ella era más allegada a Sakura.

No quiero que le pase nada a Sakura, la quiero mucho así como ustedes- decía Hinata – las quiero como hermanas.

Lo sabemos, Hina- la consolaba, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello – todas lo sabemos.

Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que decidieron que ya era tiempo de seguir. En el camino, enfocaron que una joven caminaba, lento y solo se sostenía de la pared, al pasarla de dieron cuenta que era Sakura. Se detuvieron en seco, bajaron corriendo a su ayuda.

Chicas…. – fue lo último que dijo para después desmayarse.

Hay que llevarla rápido con Tsunade – dijo Hinata

Ayúdame a subirla – dijo Ino y entre las 2 la subieron, hecho esto rápidamente se dirigieron al departamento.

Llama a Tsunade, Karin, Temari o a quien sea, dile que prepare lo necesario para cuando lleguemos con Sakura- dijo Ino.

.

.

.

Sonó el teléfono del departamento, la que fue a contestar fue Matsuri.

Matsu: bueno

:soy Hinata, encontramos a Sakura.

Matsu:¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La encontraron?! – grito y fue escuchada por las demás.

Que paso Matsuri, ¿por qué gritaste? – pregunto Temari

¿A quien encontraron? – curioso Karin.

Hey déjenla escuchar- defendió Karui.

Hina: Ya vamos para el departamento, preparen lo necesario, para curar a Sakura y avísenle a Tsunade.

Matsu: si, yo le aviso. ¿Y como esta? ¿Dónde la encontraron?

Hina: te lo diremos llegando, adiós-y colgó.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron.

Encontraron a Sakura – dijo Matsu.

Bueno pues hay que preparar todo-dijo Tenten.

.

Cuando llegaron, rápidamente la llevaron a su habitación, ahí se dieron cuenta que tenía unos cuantos moretones, cortadas y su ropa rasgada.

¿Donde la encontraron? – pregunto Karin.

Veníamos de dejar a Sasuke y vimos que una persona caminaba mal y se sujetaba de la pared, fue hasta que vi la cabellera rosa de Sakura y rápidamente bajamos a ayudarla- explicó Hinata.

.

.

.

La joven se encontraba en uno de los cuartos más profundos de los castillos Kuran, afuera se escuchaban gritos, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

Lo lamento, mi niña-se disculpo un sirviente – pero las señoritas, no quiere entender que la reina no esta en disposición.

¿Que quieren Ruka, Yukii y Rima? - pregunto la joven.

Quiero hablar con mi señora – Respondió Yukii

Mi madre ahorita no esta en dispuesta- contestó – ella está…

Yo quiero urgentemente una cita con la Reina – exigió impaciente Ruka – todos sus sirvientes tenemos ese dere….

No pudo terminar la frase pues la joven la golpeó causando que volará, Ruka con agilidad pudo hacer que no se estampara. Con ojos rojos llenos de ira y humillación, se lanzó contra la joven. Ella la agarro del cuello, la lanzó al suelo, hizo que rebotar y le dio una patada. La dejó lastimada con sangre en la boca. Las dos peleaban muy bien, una esquivando los golpes de la otra. Hasta que ella en un descuidó, la puso de espaldas y la estampó contra la pared. Yukii y Rima la separaron de Ruka cada una la agarro de los costados, ella quedó en desventaja. Ruka se rio pensando que ya había ganado. La joven brinco hacia atrás quedando ahora Yukii y Rima en desventajas, las jalo y disloco a cada una su brazo, después las choco contra si, dejándolas inconsciente. Ruka noble quedó más remedio que disculparse.

Lo siento, su alteza – dijo incada. Ella recibió una cortada en su mejilla.

Espero y eso les sirva de castigo, para que obedezca mis órdenes, como su princesa – dijo la joven mientras, mostraba su enfado en sus ojos color rojo– al igual que tus amigas- dicho esto fue con las otras y les hizo el mismo corte que Ruka.

Mi madre no esta en disposición como dijo mi sirviente- se dirigió a la salida-así que lárguense de mi castillo y sigan con el plan.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y las chicas no se presentaron para ir a la escuela. Estaban encantadas Ruka Yukii y Rima, de que estas no se hayan presentado en la escuela pensaron que ya se habían ido. Los chicos no sabían que era lo que había pasado y aunque algo se si lo admitían y otros no estaban preocupados por ellas. Sasuke ni que se diga, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con Sakura, les contó a los otros de lo vio y de su hermano. Les suplico que no le dijeran nada a sus padres, ya no quería recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

Oigan no se les hace raro que desde que llegaron las chicas han pasado cosas extrañas – dijo Naruto.

Es lo mismo que pienso-comento Neji - Hasta que por fin das algo coherente – Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos.

No se ustedes pero siento que algo grande de acerca – dijo Shikamaru.

¡Me llamaban! - preguntó Chouji

Los demás solo se rieron.

Quiero saber que paso con las chicas, ¿al guíen sabe donde viven? – pregunto Suigetsu, todos negaron y voltearon a ver a Sasuke.

O no no no, no voy a ir-negó pues tenía miedo a que volviera aparecer Itachi.

Vamos Teme-dijo Naruto – no te preocupas por Sakura, si ya la encontraron o no vamos a ayudarlas- trataba de conversarlo.

Esta bien vamos-accedió.

.

.

.

Aún no había despertado Sakura y la chicas se turnan para cuidarla. Cuando Tsunade llegó le contaron como es que la encontraron y fue a curarla, terminando curo a las demás. Ese día cada una practicaba leve sus poderes, escucharon llamar a la puerta dejaron de hacer todo, pues no sabia quien podría ser.

Karui fue la que abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver a todos los chicos.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto.

Sasuke nos explicó lo que pasó con Saku – dijo Sai.

Bueno… pasen- se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- siéntense ahorita les traigo algo de beber.

¿Y como esta Sakura? – Sasuke preguntó como si no le interesaba.

Esta bien, solo que aun no ha despertado – contestó Tenten- pero fuera de eso esta bien en todo lo demás.

Aquí tiene-dijo Karui con una charola con agua y botanas.

Volvió a escucharse la puerta, ahora fue el turno de Tenten y se encontró a Kaname con los demás.

Hola señorita Tenten – saludo Takuma con un beso en la mano, ella se puso roja. A Neji le molesto mucho lo que hizo.

Que hacen aquí- dijo Gaara

Eso debería decírtelo a ti Gaara – contraataca Zero-esto lo sabe mi hermana?

Tu hermana no la he visto – contesto- además ya soy lo suficientemente grande para mis decisiones.

Zero se enojo, que le dio un puñetazo – la lastimas y te la veras conmigo, idiota.

Pues si tanto te molesta, llévatela- ahora Gaara fue el que le respondió con otro puñetazo, los otros chicos agarraron a cada uno para separarse.

Entonces no le hubieras dicho que fuera tu novia-dijo Aidou

Así como tu prima-dijo Sasuke

A ella ni la metas Sasukito – se burlo

Cierto es una arrastrada – Kain le dio ahora le dio un golpe y Sasuke no lo dejó así, se paro para agarrarse a puñetazos con Kain y Aidou. Entonces todo se fue al caño.

Hinata era la que estaba cuidando a Sakura y escucho el alboroto así que salió a ver que pasaba. Encontró a todos los chicos peleándose. Ayudó a las chicas a separarse. Nada estaba mejorando, es más estaba empeorando.

Hasta que llego Tsunade, no esperaba todo ese desorden.

¡Que esta pasando aquí! – grito Tsunade, todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y en el fondo se veía a Sakura.

Sakura – se sorprendió Tsunade todos voltearon a verla.

¿Por qué se están peleando todo el mundo – dijo ronca Sakura.


	22. AVANCES

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 22

~* AVANCES *~

Estas segura Mikoto – dijo Shiori preocupada por lo que se acaba de enterar.

Si, estoy segura – suspiro- aparte….. Sasuke ha tenido sueños que es lo que me preocupa, más bien no son sueños son pesadillas y termina gritando, eso anuncia el cambio.

También Naruto, tiene de ves en cuando, sólo habla entre sueños-dijo Kushina.

Pero Gaara es el que de plano no duerme, ¿por que creen que tiene esas ojeras? - hablo Minato – ya no sabemos que hacer.

Chouji y Shikamaru les pasa eso, solo que ellos lo pueden evadir, eso que según nosotros no sabemos nada-dijo Yoshino – solo que una vez los vimos en la madrugada.

Nosotros no sabemos nada de Neji o Suigetsu – dijo Hizashi – ni siquiera lo pensamos.

Exacto, querido – comento Shiori – mis pequeños no han tenido esos extraños sueños.

¿Y saben de que tratan esos sueños? – inquirió Fugaku

No-Respondió Mikoto – Cariño¿ ya trataste de comunicarte con la Reina? – le preguntó a su esposo.

Aun no – contestó – nadie me a contestado.

Debemos darle esta información a nuestra Señora, no queremos que salga mal- dijo Mikoto.

Jiraiya, me mando a informar, diciéndome que encontraron al príncipe Iori-informó Shikaku – pero hubo un pequeño problema.

¿Y cuál es? – todos estaban al tanto.

Necesitan por lo menos a 4 de las Hogo-sha para poder abrir la puerta – caminaba mientras se acercaba a una ventana-si no damos la información a tiempo nos puede ir muy mal.

Lo sabemos – dijo Kushina – también María nos dijo que su fiesta será en el Castillo. Y debemos ir, ya que será de disfraces.

Bueno al menos tenemos una noticia buena, muy bien queridas tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Shiori- andando-se levanto para irse con las mujeres de cada clan- ustedes no se preocupen que nosotras escogeremos el de ustedes – sin más se fueron.

Debemos estar preparados, no tardarán en llegar, más seguidores de la reina Mito por lo del aniversario del príncipe Yōkai – dijo Hizashi.

Exacto, nosotros nos encargarnos de los guardias de la entrada a la fiesta - apoyo Minato e Hizashi – de eso no se preocupen.

De acuerdo-dijo Fugaku – entonces nosotros de los Guardianes para las Juerî en lo profundo del Castillo- dijo- prepara a tus mejores hombres Shikaku.

Da lo por hecho – sonrió.

.

.

.

¿Por qué se están peleando todo el mundo? – dijo ronca Sakura.

Sakura – se sorprendieron – despertaste – todas las chicas fueron a abrazarla.

Disculpa…. Eeee- balbuceo

Hinata Sakura – contestó deduciendo que a lo mejor tenia problemas para recordar ya que acá de despertar-Tenten, Ino, Karin – empezó a presentarlos.

Perdona es que mi cabeza – explico

No te preocupes querida – apoyo Tsunade – estuviste unos días inconsciente, es normal- y volteo a ver a los jóvenes- ustedes solo hacen ruido a si que largo.

Si váyanse – se burlo Naruto.

Naruto, también somos nosotros – contestó Suigetsu.

Esta bien- Kaname se acerco a Sakura – nos vemos Saku, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Aléjate de ella- Sasuke se enojo así que le dijo eso.

¡Basta! – grito Tsunade – afuera chicos.

Adiós – se despidió Sakura con la mano a todos.

Todos se fueron y pudieron hablar tranquilamente con Sakura.

Sakura que paso, puedes recordar d lo que te paso cuando te secuestraron- pregunto tranquilamente Tsunade

Recuerdo que estaba hablando con Sasuke, y alguien rompió la puerta…..después peleamos, pero me tapo la boca para después caer desmayada- narraba Sakura – Llegue como a un castillo y me reunieron con la reina.

Las demás ya no podían ni respirar de lo que vivió Sakura.

Escuche que, encontraron la tumba de Iori Yōkai- quedaron todas con la boca abierta – pero no pudieron abrirlo.

Estoy es peor de lo que pensé - Tsunade estaba nerviosa – que más paso.

No me quede más, aproveche la oportunidad y escape- siguió- algunos me bloquearon el paso para no irme, así que les di pelea. Es por eso que estoy casi en ceros.

¿Shisou? – pregunto preocupada Ino

Supongo que estarás bien el día de mañana, ¿verdad? – pregunto Tsunade.

Si-dijo Sakura – solo quiero descansar un poco más.

De acuerdo ve a dormir – Sakura volvió acostarse con la ayuda de Karui y Karin.

Mañana ya irán a la escuela otra vez – anuncio – así que arreglen sus cosas.

Si- contestaron.

.

.

Los muchachos entrenan cada noche sin un día de descanso, ellos sabían que es por el bien del mundo. Pero eso no es así.

Sus padres y maestro estaban muy orgullosos de ellos por los grandes avances.

Suigetsu logró poder controlar el agua a voluntad, pues podía lanzar ataques y defenderse. Y su cuerpo pude convertirse o moldearse. Es un gran ataque en una pelea dijo su madre Shiori.

Chouji pudo hacerse grande con más facilidad y puede aplastar a cualquiera que se le cruce, será de gran ayuda durante la batalla. Su madre Yoshino, se siente muy orgullosa de él.

Sasuke domino las flamas moradas y con ello pudo crear a un soldado, sus padres dijeron que sólo uno de sus antepasados había desarrollado esa técnica llamado, Susano. Lo podes usar tanto defensiva como ofensiva.

Shikamaru puede controlar su sombra y no sólo eso si no que también puede controlar el del enemigo o múltiplos de enemigos. Característico del Clan de su padre.

Neji desarrollo la capacidad de ver a través de cualquier cosa y lo puntos débiles del oponente, sin duda un arma muy peligrosa en una batalla.

Gaara contra el poder de la arena pude hacer su voluntad con ella, incluso puede llegar a ser muy letal si llega a sacar toda su ira.

Sai esta realmente feliz por el poder que le fue enredado, ya que es lo que tanto le apasiona, el dibujo. Dudo darle vida propia a sus dibujos y les puede dar las órdenes que desee.

Naruto descubrió que tiene el espíritu de un zorro y puede crear a voluntad su figura, algo parecido a Sasuke, el se basa en los sentimientos al igual que algunos de sus compañeros.

Justamente hoy estaban entrenando, viendo que las exigencias y presiones de sus padres estaba dando resultados.

Muy bien chicos es suficiente – grito Jiraiya – son sorprendentes chicos, vayan a descansar, se lo merecen.

Gracias maestro Jiraiya – agradecieron para luego irse.

Sus muchachos son imprescindible, no cabe duda que ellos son la reencarnación de los Guardianes – elogio Jiraiya – deben inculcarles más sobre nuestro legado.

Si, querido – dijo Shiori mientras lo abrazaba– gracias.

De nada –correspondió al abrazo - solo que no dejen de entrenar, para el evento- dijo- además, mi señora aviso que no estará, así que no la buscarán estará muy ocupada y no quiere interrupciones.

O no-se lamento Mikoto

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas volvieron a la escuela normales venían felices y animadas solo que… Sakura era la más animada… eso era raro para las demás pues es extraño ver a Sakura también feliz sabiendo la situación de las cosas.

Vamos chicas no esta muy contenta s- ánimo Saku.

¿Estas bien Saku? – pregunto Karin- estas muy rara.

Estoy genial chicas-contestó – o es que acaso se les olvidó que hoy son las inscripciones para las porristas.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas pues nunca pensaron que le alegraría esa noticia a Sakura….. si sabían que había aceptado…. Pero otra es que le alegre.

No te preocupes vamos antes que se acaben los lugares – dijo animada Ino y Karin, aprovechando que estaba de humor no la dejarían pasar.

.

.

.

Se encontraba Ruka y su grupito poniendo los anuncios para las inscripciones de porristas muy atentas mientras cantaban, ya que no había señales de las novatas.

Pero….. Ooooo sorpresa alguien las empujó haciendo que se cayeran como domino. Estas apenas y reaccionaron para reclamar.

¡Oigan tengan más cuidado, taradas! – se levanto furiosa Ruka, las demás la ayudaron arreglarse, no siguió pues enfrente de ella estaba su peor enemiga.

¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – cuestionó – ustedes todavía no debieron llegar.

¿Y perderme de las inscripciones para porristas? – Sakura contesto con sarcasmo – obvio no Jajajajajajajaja.

Las chicas una por una se inscribieron para después meterlos en la caja.

Como se atreven – dijo con veneno las palabras Rima- eso no va con ustedes.

Por lo menos deben tener uniforme, coreografía y capitana- se burlo Yukii.

Ooooo lo lamento – fingió tristeza Karin- pero tenemos a Ino, Matsuri y yo para hacer los uniformes, a Hinata Temari Tenten y Karui para la coreografía y de capitana será Sakura.

Estas las miraban con odio.

Te esperamos el viernes para el evento – Rima aventó el volante.

Espero ver su derrotar – dijo arrogante Ruka.

Pues espero y consigas una silla, para que no te canses- contraataco Sakura –por que nunca verás nuestra derrota.

Eso lo veremos, novata-contestó Yukii.

Las veremos ahí, duendecillo – se burlo Temari.

Jajajajajajajaja- se rieron las chicas mientras chocaban las 5. Ruka y su grupito se alejaban de ellas.

Sakura observa como se alejan estas y una sonrisa malvada aparecía en sus labios - Esto será muy divertido – pensó maliciosamente Sakura.


	23. LAS PORRISTAS

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 23

~* LAS PORRISTAS *~

Durante los pocos días que faltaban para el evento de las porristas, Sakura se a comportado de manera diferente, sus amigas de ves en viendo lo notan, luego lo dejan pasar solo Tsunade es la que más lo notan.

En la mañana todas estaban desayunando en un ambiente tranquilo y sin ruido hasta que….

Ya tenemos listo la coreografía y el uniforme – grito Matsuri y Tenten.

¿De verdad? – preguntaron todas.

Si se las enseñaremos regresando de las compras – informó Tenten.

Ettooo…. Tenemos escuela – Hinata no le gusta mucho ser "rebelde" que digamos.

Ósea ya tenemos lo de las porristas, pero….. Tenten hazme el honor – cedió la palabra Matsuri – ¡ los disfraces! – Gritaron a coro.

Vamos, podemos faltar – dijo Karin. Todas se prepararon para ir de compras.

.

.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Las chicas veían los diferentes disfraces para la fiesta de Maria, querían lucirse, llamar la atención de ciertos chicos.

Mira este Karin – mostró Ino un disfraz de doctora.

Karin puso cara de asco y eso respondió a la pregunta de Ino - mira este Tenten – mostró uno de gato.

Es muy tierno pero…-dudo-no me gusta para mi y si vamos a otra tienda, no encuentro nada para mi- dijo desanimada.

De acuerdo – aceptaron.

Sakura se encontraba con Hinata en un pequeño bar.

No encuentro nada – A Hinata la rodeo una aura deprimente – no encuentro algo adecuado que vaya conmigo.

Yo tampoco – contestó Matsuri que va llegando con ellas- ya he ido a todas las tiendas y nada.

Yo encontré lo que me gusta pero…. – comento Karui – no tienen del color que quiero.

¡Muy bien me rindo! – las chicas voltearon, se encontraron una molesta Tenten Ino y Karin.

¿No encontraron lo que querían? – cuestionó Hinata.

Si pero no a mi talla- enojada contestó Tenten

Vaya vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – voltearon todas y se encontraron a Ruka, Rima y Yukii- el destino nos esta diciendo que….

Son unas perdedoras y no encontraron un disfraz espectacular para asombrar a todos – finalizó Rima las otras empezaron a reír.

Me dan lástima – confesó Yukii – algo me dicen que no irán a la fiesta Jajajajajajajaja.

Eso lo veremos niñata- desafío Karin.

Maria me comentó que ara un concurso de disfraces y el ganador será el rey de la fiesta- informó Rima.

No es maravilloso – alabó Ruka.

Ya lo veremos, niña boba-reto Tenten- una de nosotras ganará-dijo mientras señalaba a todas.

Jajajajajajajaja, claro me ganarán con un disfraz de pordiosera- contraataco Ruka.

Eres una… - iba hablar Ino, pero alguien la detuvo.

No te molestes, querida – interrumpió Temari – alguna de nosotras ganará el concurso.

Ya lo veremos-dicho esto se alejaron.

No puede ser- se lamentaron.

Estaban tan deprimidas que no contaron que faltaban Temari hasta que interrumpió.

¿Ya están listas? – pregunto Temari.

No-casi al llanto esta Matsuri – Karui encontró uno pero no había el color que quiere, Tenten no encontró de su talla y las demás no encontramos lo que deseamos.

Mmmmm- pensó- lo tengo- A las chicas se les iluminó los ojos- Piensen que es lo que realmente quieren y vayan a comprar lo necesario para lo que tienen en mente. Si no encuentran lo que quieren lo van a hacer.

Todas sonrieron ante la idea de Temari.

.

.

.

Están todos reunidos en el campus de la universidad y … ¿para que están todos ahí? ¿Qué es lo que se está celebrando? Damas y caballero es el día en que concursarán las porristas para saber quien quedará como las representantes de la escuela. ¡No se lo pueden perder!

Vemos que van llegando el equipo de Ruka, llamadas Akuma. Estas se encuentran preparando su vestuario.

Mira Yukii, van llegando las novatas – comento indirectamente Rima a las chicas, empezaron a reírse.

Ríanse todo lo que quieran – dijo Tenten.

Claro que lo aremos- respondió Rima- cuando ganemos Jajajajajajajaja.

No les hagas caso- Animo Matsuri-vamos – se fueron a cambiar con las demás.

Las chicas estaban del otro lado pero juntaron mantas para que nadie viera su vestuario (y claro cambió de ropa). Ellas escogieron el nombre de las Kunoichis para despistar.

Damas y cabellera les presento al primer equipo de porristas- anunciaron - ¡ Les presento a Las Akuma!

Todo el público empezó aplaudir, los Kiryuu, Nara, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Maria junto con las parientes de estas, estaban hasta enfrente para no perder detalle de este encuentro.

Las Akuma se ubicaron en el centro de lugar indicado para dar inicio a la competencia, su uniforme conociste en una falda que está dos dedos arriba del muslo de la parte de arriba es como si fuera un saco pero solo es como un dibujo de color blanco, en los bordes para darle forma tiene líneas negras. Cada una venía peinada diferente, Ruka con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Rima con sus dos coletas y Yukii agarrado en un lazo, todos los hombres empezaron a silbar y alagar las Akuma. Ruka hizo la señal.

/ Empieza a sonara canción de Rihanna – Pon de Replay /

Ruka, Rima y Yukii empezaron a bailar enfrente mientras que las demás estaban atrás bailando al ritmo de la música. Las de enfrente daban sus mejores pasos sexys y daban a lucir más ellas.

En un cambio de lugar las principales estaban atrás para ser alzadas, Yukii y Rima quedaron a una altura promedio mientras que Ruka fue la más alta dando señal de que no se rendía y la estrella, mandando muchos besos en especial a cierto azabache. Bajaron dando vueltas en el aire, se movieron con sensualidad que quitaba la respiración a cualquiera. En cada coro las 3 agregaron paso de movimiento de cadera parecido al árabe. Yukii y Rima a cada lado, Ruka en medio, las demás se cruzaron en dos filas para dar el final, las tres dieron vueltas de carro para luego dar los últimos pasos en piruetas, Yukii y Rima quedaron incadas y Ruka en el centro. Y con eso terminaron.

/ Termina la Canción /

Todo el mundo aplaudió unos cuantos se levantaron por lo genial que hicieron el grupo los chicos no se quedaron atrás.

¡Y esas fueron Las Akuma, denles un buen aplauso! – dijo el presentador

Las Kunoichis las esperaban en la entrada a la pista.

Mátenos esa novatas – presumió Ruka mientras las demás reían. Las chicas solo las miraron.

¡Ahora es el turno de Las Kunoichis, fuerte ese aplauso! – indicó el presentador.

Todos los presentes se les caía la baba, se quedaban en piedra o no podían hablar….¿La razón? El uniforme de las Kunoichis al quitarse su capa, era nada más ni nada menos que una falda corta, muy corta que dejaba ver las bragas, 7u7, un top que dejaba ver casi todo el busto y no faltaba sus pompones, cada una llevaba un calor distinto; Sakura un rosa pálido, Hinata un azul marino, Matsuri un naranja, Tenten un vino, Temari un verde bandera, Ino un morado, Karin un rojo Y Karui un amarillo.

Sakura dio la señal.

/Empezó a sonar la canción de Madonna – Hung Up /

Todas estaban paradas con las piernas abiertas y los brazos enfrente con la cabeza abajo, cuando empezó mejor el ritmo, levantaron la cabeza se dividieron en dos grupos el de la izquierda era: Sakura, Temari, Matsuri y Karui. Del lado derecho esta: Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Karin. Los dos grupos se cruzaron y se pusieron enfrente como si fuera un dueto, daban mucho movimiento de caderas y claro como cada una tiene un lindo cuerpo remarcaba más. Daban los mejores movimientos que pudieron hacer. Los chicos estaban que se prendían pues nunca había visto tales chicas como esas, un poder de posesividad los atacó muy fuerte.

Las Kunoichis hicieron una pirámide, las tres de abajo eran Temari, Tenten e Ino arriba de ellas estaba Karui y Karin después Matsuri, enzima de esta se subieron Sakura y Hinata, las dos dándose equilibrio en los pies, se sujetarán de las manos y se abrieron, todo el mundo quedó estático era muy impresionante lo que acababan de hacer. Bajaron juntándose de nuevo, se lanzaron hacia cada lado dando piruetas cayeron perfectamente, Matsuri con una pirueta hacia atrás, Karin y Karui dando una voltereta enfrente, y por último Temari, Tenten e Ino hicieron lo mismo que Matsuri.

Ellas combinaron un poco la sensualidad con la rudeza se veía algo raro pero asombroso. Terminaron con movimiento de manos hacia cada lado mientras cruzaban las piernas al estilo de la música, volvieron a ponerse en fila de dos para luego volver a hacer una con unas vueltas de carro, al acabar quedaron como escalera lanzando los pompones.

/ Termina la canción /

Todo el mundo se levantó, aplaudieron, gritaron, de todo hicieron de la emoción - ¡Pero que grandiosa coreografía, señores y señoras! – grito emocionado el presentador - ¿es hora de que los jueces decidan que equipo es el ganador!

Las chicas se fueron a su asiento para la espera del resultado.

Las 3 principales Akuma estaban que echan chispas- ¡Hey! – grito Yukii, las Kunoichis voltearon-¡no crean que nos ganaron por la coreografía!

Si-apoyo Ruka- solo fue….

Pero fue interrumpida por el presentador- Muy bien los jueces ya han decidió quienes es equipo ganador y lo tengo en este sobre – señalo el sobre – prepárense chicas – las miro- muy bien y las ganadoras …. – le hacía de emoción mientras abría el sobre y lo leí a-las ganadoras son….¡LAS KUNOICHIS! ¡FELICIDADES!

Todos estaban eufóricos por la respuesta, las chicas aún no asimilan lo que escucharon… ¡GANARON! …..se abrazaron todas mientras gritaban y saltaban, los chicos se fueron a la salida para felicitar a las chicas.

Las Akuma estaban pero enojadas rabia molestia no lo aguantaron más y se lanzaron a golpear a todas, esto conmoción a los maestros y directivos. Todo el mundo de a separar.

¡Sakura Haruno! – grito Ruka - ¡estas muerta!

Sueñas querida – mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Señorita Ruka y compañía – dijo el director – estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso-dicho esto se fueron.

Y volvieron a celebrar.

.

.

.

Todos estaban emocionado entrando a un castillo donde se celebra una fiesta y todo el mundo estaba disfrazado de lo que escogieron. Ruka Rima y Yukii estaban disfrazadas de las 3 mosqueteras, Maria sólo se vistió de un vestido negro.

Los muchachos estaban ansiosos de como vendrían las chicas.

¿Creen que si vengan? – pregunto nervioso Naruto el estaba disfrazado de un zorro; llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa color negra y encontró unas colas de zorro de una historia antigua japonesa llamada Kyubi, por simple que parezca el disfraz se ve genial.

No lo se-contestó Chouji – Karui me dijo que si- el venia disfrazado de Emo; pantalón color negro con cadena, camisa de rayas color negro y blanco, chamarra roja y una cinta rosa en el cabello, se veía raro que da miedo, pero guapo.

Que problemático – se quejo Shikamaru ya que veía con una pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco negro, vino muy simple.

Lo dice alguien que no vino disfrazado – atacó sarcástico Neji con su disfraz de mago; pantalón de rayas, calcetas d rayadas de color negra y naranja, camisa lila con chaleco de cuadros, moño y un sombrero ridículo como dice Naruto.

Vine de chico malo- contestó Shikamaru.

Hmp, no empiecen – se quejo Sasuke venía de Capitán; su pantalón blanco, con botas largas hasta la pantorrilla, su chaleco y sacó, guantes, corbata y sombrero, se veía muy apuesto- Maria las amenazó para que vinieran.

Es verdad – acepto Sai que venía de la Muerte; pantalón, cazadora y con su os negra, daba muerte de amor por las chicas que suspiraba por el.

Huy mira Gaara ya empezaron a pelear sin nosotros – se burlo Suigetsu que venía disfrazado de Ska; camisa y pantalón blanco, con un cinturón morado, unos audífonos colgando en el cuello, una gorra morada con blanco y no olvidemos su churro en la mano.

Que malos son chicos – le siguió Gaara venía como cuando nos sentimos enfermas y necesitamos ayuda, ósea, un doctor; venía de pantalón negro, chaleco beige, si bata y lentes.

Todos se ven realmente guapos y geniales.

Siento que no van a venir – se deprimo Suigetsu.

Yo digo que….. – iba hablar Sasuke pero lo interrumpió el sonido de las puertas abriéndose para dar paso a las Hogo-sha.

Todos quedaron con la cara abierta.


	24. LA FIESTA

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 24

~* LA FIESTA *~

Los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver a las chicas.

Hinata venía disfrazada de Egipcia; su cabello largo lacio estaba adornado por una corona de oro y joyas al igual que brazaletes, cinturón y collar, su vestido blanco amarrado por la cintura con su tela de seda color azul cielo, maquillada solo con delineador dando la forma de esa época, se veía como una Cleopatra hermosísima y poderosa.

Matsuri se disfrazó de Bruja; su cabello se lo dejo suelto con sus sombrero decorado de rosas naranjas, de la parte de enfrente tenia un tipo corcet, de falda color naranja con dibujos negros que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, muñequeras de tela color negras y sus calcetas naranjas como rayas negras, se pinto sus uñas de color rojo, una bruja muy sexy.

Temari se visto de Pirata; cabello de lado lacio con un gorro rojo, blusa blanca, falda larga blanca y encima una corta color roja, con un tipo faja amarrada, uñas pintadas color rojo, su mirada es ruda que para algunos daba miedo, pero para la mayoría daba hermosura.

Karui vino de Princesa; su vestido color amarillo hacia que resaltará esa gran belleza, amarrado con una cinturón ancho y en medio una decoración en forma de corazón, igual que la altura del pecho en forma de flor, cabello suelto, muñequeras con bordados, aretes y collar sutil, le quedaba a la perfección el disfraz.

Ino se disfrazó de Vampiresa; busco lo más viejo de su armario y lo rasgo (algo exagerado lo se) encontró un top que lo dejó algo descubierto su pecho, en sus muslos, rodilla y codos usa unas redes, se puso una falda rasgada, se peino con una coleta alta dejando un poco de fleco, se puso uñas largas afiladas de color negro, se puso pupilentes rojos, se alargó las pestañas y colmillo falsos alargados, parecían filosos, parecía aterradora pero sin dejar de observar la silueta.

Tenten se vistió de Hippie; con una blusa de color rosa, dejo suelto su cabello adornado con una flor, su pantalón rosa con unas manchas amarillas muy llamativas, un cinturón algo aflojado igual amarillo, sus collares y aretes, se veía muy bonita y divertida tan solo de verla.

Karin vino de Gitana; su cabello suelto cortado en capas y las puntas alzadas destacaba su color rojo, su bracier de oro con una cadena decorado con joyas al igual que el pareo de color azul marino, sus brazaletes de oro con tela lila, a pesar de tener los lentes se veía hermosa y su tatuaje de mándala, se les caía la baba al ver como se movía al caminar.

Sakura se disfrazó de Diosa; se puso exenciones para hacer más largo su cabello colocando una diadema con unos cuernos, su traje consiste en un kimono muy descubierto y corto, uso media de red, se pinto unas líneas moradas en todo el cuerpo, en la frente se puso una joya de color verde jade como sus ojos, sus uñas pintadas de un rosa pálido, dando a lucir casi todo su cuerpo.

Las Mosqueteras miraron con celos a las recién llegadas, Maria emocionada por sus atuendos y los chicos babeando.

Son - habló Neji y Suigetsu

Her – continuó Shikamaru y Chouji

Mo – luego Sai y Gaara

Sas – terminó Sasuke y Naruto

Las Hogo-sha caminaron hacia los chicos.

Ya saben el plan – susurro Sakura.

Todas asentaron con la cabeza, al llegar a ellos estas saludaron.

Hola chicos – saludos Karin- se ven muy guapos y geniales.

Mu…..chas gracias….. Karin- se le dificulto el hablar a Suigetsu.

Us… ustedes… es….esta….bellísima – tartamudeo Gaara

¡Hinata-Chan te ves bellísima!-grito Naruto.

Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun – sonrojada acepto el cumplido.

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – alguien grito a sus espaldas era María – se ven bellísimas chicas donde consiguieron sus disfraces.

Los hicimos Marí – contestó Karui.

Pues son geniales – decía mientras observa a cada una- deberían dedicarse a eso.

Gracias lo tomaremos en cuenta- agradeció Tenten.

/ Empezó a sonar Hole In My Soul – Apocalyptica /

Es mi canción favorita – dijo Ino.

¿Me concederías esta pieza? – dijo Sai mientras se inclinaba y estiraba la mano como invitación.

Claro que si- aceptó

A mi también, me acompañaría a bailar- igualmente invitó Chouji a Karui.

Por supuesto – encantada aceptó.

Sakura miro a Hinata, es la hora de empezar.

No quieren bailar – pregunto Neji inclinándose al igual que Naruto.

Claro solo déjenos ir al baño en lo que empieza otra canción – contestó Tenten.

Claro- dicho esto se fueron las chicas.

Temari se escabullo antes de que las notarán si la veían, ya tenia lista su excusa. Shikamaru le dio algo de curiosidad y fue a seguirla.

.

.

SAIINO

Te ves muy provocativas Vampiresa – dijo algo seductor Sai- no pensara en chuparme la sangre, ¿verdad? – bromeó.

No- contestó riendo minutos un pequeño golpe en el hombro- a menos que me dejaras, claro Jajajajaja -sonrió seductora.

Jajajajaja – se rieron los dos.

Ino… bueno… no se como decirlo-estaba nervioso.

¿Qué cosas? – inquirió

Es que tu… - no sabia como se lo tomaría- tu eres la mujer con la que sueño.

Se impresiono Ino- en….enserio.

Si-acepto – eres la mujer que me enamoro en sueños, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco pero no cuando te vi por primera vez en el centro comercial eras ella, se que es apresurado y mucho, pero… - a apego más a ella- te quiero junto a mi.

Ella solo se quedó callada y se fue, dejando a Sai ahí mientras la observa como se aleja. Se escondió detrás de una pared mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían.

.

.

CHOUKARU

EMMMMM- se puso nervioso – Te ves bien vestida de Princesa.

Gracias – agradeció – te ves gracioso con tu disfraz de Emo, Jajajajaja.

Si lo se, es el único que encontré – se rio junto con ella.

Oyes…. ¿Tu novia no se enojar a de que estés bailando conmigo y no con ella? -pregunto

No de hecho….. – callo- tuvimos una discusión y no nos hablamos.

O lo lamento –dijo.

No te preocupes… - se puso rojo-contigo me siento muy bien y contento, cosas que con ella no sentí, ni siento, ni sentiré.

Ella se quedó callada- ósea…. Que te gustó…..

Si- desvío la mirada- me gustas mucho Karui- dicho esto la beso.

Ella solo se quedó pasmada, y Rima pensaba que en la fiesta correrá sangre.

/ Terminó las canción /

Gracias – agradeció Karui aún impactada y con una ligera sonrisa.

De nada – contestó, sonrojado.

Oigan, ¿y Temari? – pregunto Gaara.

Shikamaru tampoco esta- dijo Ino

Todos pusieron cara de perversión.

Bueno no hay que molestarlos, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Sakura, todos empezaron a reír- vuelvo en un momento.

Si claro-contestaron todos.

.

.

.

EN OTRO LADO DEL CASTILLO

Cuando dejó de llorar, mentalizo cuál era la misión ya que este es el gran día, se escabullo a las profundidades del castillo para encontrar a las Juerî.

Llegó a un pasillo donde hay muchas puertas intento sin éxito todas, a lo lejos escucho pasos, decidió esconderse detrás de uno de los muebles que hay, se acercaba más esos pasos casi corriendo. Ino podía escucha su corazón acelerado, cerrando los ojos rezando a la Reina Mito que no la encontrará, cuando sintió una mano, grito pero algo la callo.

Shhhhh Ino tranquila - le dijo- soy Matsuri.

Hay casi haces que me muera de un ataque – regaño.

Me escabullí de los demás, te vine a ayudar a encontrar las Juěri- justifico.

Gracias – dijo Ino – solo que ninguna de estas puertas abre- chilló y pateo la pared, causando que metiera un ladrillo y se abriera una puerta secreta, con escaleras en caracol.

Veo que te falto esa- se burlo, Ino la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Caminaron todas las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

La abres tu o la abro yo-dijo Matsuri con miedo

Yo lo ago- contestó Ino, empujó la puerta para encontrarse la Reina Shizuka encerrada en hielo. Las dos se quedaron estáticas.

Veo que encontraron algo aparte de las Juerî verdad- estas asustadas giraron donde provenía la vos pero la oscuridad no dejo ver quien era más que una sonrisa siniestra.

.

.

DE VUELTA A LA FIESTA

/ La siguiente canción fue Let Me Go- Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger /

Me concederá esta canción, señorita ruda-pregunto Suigetsu en broma.

Jajajajaja está bien, solo por tu chiste- acepto contenta.

.

SUIGEKARIN

Se ve usted realmente deseable Karin- habló Suigetsu – no me podría dar un baile en privado-esto último lo dijo en tono de pervertido.

Eres un idiota Suigetsu – comento media molesta ya que en su interior deseaba que si- pero tal vez si-susurro.

Jajajajajajajaja lo escuché – se burlo.

Te quieres callar- se puso roja.

Oye….. – la observó – te pusiste roja como tu cabello.

Karin le piso el pie, para luego irse de vergüenza.

¡Hey!-grito- ¡no te vayas! – la seguía.

.

.

.

LA PARTE TRACERA DEL CASTILLO

Ya está solo falta Temari y Karin- dijo Tenten en compañía de Hinata

La primera en llegar fue Karin, unos minutos más tarde llegó Temari.

Perdonen la tardanza – se disculpo Temari – solo falta que llegue…

Llegue – dijo Sakura – ven esa montaña que esta ahí – dijo mientras señalaba la Montaña con más nieve.

Si-dijeron las 4- ahí guardan 2 de las Juerî, saquen las de ahí.

Esta bien – comento Hinata – pero ¿como es que sabes?

Lo escuche de la Reina – Respondió – me llevaba a todos los lados, no quería que escapara, hasta que se distrajo.

Todas unieron sus manos en el centro- ¡Hogo-shas! – Gritaron.

¡Ustedes son las Hogo-shas! – giraron todas, vieron que era Shikamaru – ustedes son las que quieren controlar el mundo- mirando a Temari – a ti…. Te creía diferente a las demás….pero ahora….. Le diré a los demás…

¡No lo permitiré! – grito Sakura, mientras congela a los pies de Shikamaru para que no escapara- te quedaras aquí- lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente, furia por el plan que esta yéndose al caño, esta apareciendo- ¡Ustedes vallan a la monta, rápido! – grito a las muchachas y estas corrieron.

Llego la hora-volteo así la entrada con ojos de color blanco.

.

.

.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, animados mientras bailaban, otros comían, platicaban o hacían graciosadas.

De repente se abrió la puerta abruptamente apagando todo, los jóvenes gritaban de miedo, los chicos y las restantes de las Hogo-sha miraron hacia la puerta era una mujer con los ojos blancos, dejando entrar aire frío… miraron cuidadosamente quien es hasta que….era….

Sakura – dijo Sasuke


	25. INTERCAMBIO Y EL FIN ESTA CERCA

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 25

~* INTERCAMBIO Y EL FIN ESTÁ CERCA *~

Sakura – dijo Sasuke esta pasmado, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pensó

Sakura con el Hielo hizo con un movimiento en el centro para después abrir los brazos dejando un espacio y pueda pasar entre la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo espantado la mira como pasa con esos ojos tan blancos y fríos que helaban la sangre, mientras llegaba a un pequeño escenario con un trono por el rey del disfraz, lo destruyó, creando diez tronos una vez que llegó al escenario hablo.

¡El fin está cerca! – grito-¡Todos estarán bajo mis órdenes! Jajajajajajajaja - dicho esto volvió a crear una tormenta aún más fuerte, esto le causaba gracia y reía como una loca, para que todos se fueran gritando de miedo y pavor, solo quedaron los chicos y Karui.

Sakura – habló Karui – que te pasa, ¿donde están Ino y Matsuri?

No te preocupes querida Karui-tranquilizó – ellas pronto se reunirán con nosotras.

¡Me pueden explicar que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí! – exigió Gaara

¡Si, hablen! ¿Qué pasa? – apoyo Chouji.

Lo que pasa queridos míos-hablo Sakura, Karui la miro alarmante, diciendo con la mirada que no hablara nada- es que…

¡Ellas son las Hogo-sha! – grito alguien, todos voltearon donde provenía esa voz. Es un Shikamaru medio herido apoyado de Sai y Suigetsu, que lo encontraron. Voltearon otra vez con Sakura para encontrarse una sonrisa macabra.

Esto… - balbuceo Naruto

No puede…..- Estaba en Shock Neji.

Ser….. – Sasuke nadie de ellos lo podía creer… sus….. Enemigas fueron las chicas que en el poco tiempo les robo el corazón. Esto causó una gran sorpresa y enojo a los chicos.

Ella están en búsqueda de las Juerî – les dijo- y como guardianes que somos no podemos permitirlo.

Chouji miro a Karui- ¿eso es cierto? – preguntón, no obtuvo respuesta – contesta – dijo un poco alto- ¡contesta joder! – nada y ni siquiera levantó el rostro - ¡Mierda, que contestes Karui!

¡Si estamos buscando las Juerî, pero no para lo que ustedes piensan! – ella respondió de la misma manera.

¡¿Entonces para que?! Mmmmmmm- cuestionó Naruto

Es…..algo…..complicado – respondió

¡No permitiremos que sigan con sus planes maléficos! – grito Sai, Sakura mando una serpiente a Karui para que la mordiera y esta se desplomó.

.

.

.

EN LA MONTAÑA.

Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Karin, llegaron a la cueva les daba mala espina pues estaba completamente solo, la iluminación no era mucha pues son pequeñas antorchas que ayudaban, las escaleras son en forma de laberinto. Llegaron a una puerta y vieron que estaba sellada.

Que vamos a hacer la puerta esta sellada- dijo Tenten

Recuerda Tenten – habló Temari – Sakura nos dijo que teníamos que dejar caer una gota de sangre cada una de nosotras- cuando terminó de explicar, cada una se mordió el dedo hasta sangrar y lo pusieron en la puerta, vieron que empezó a moverse señalando que esta abriéndose.

Todo estaba oscuro así que Hinata busco con el tacto algo hasta que encontró una antorcha, lanzó una flama para encender todas las que había. Iluminó el lugar, era amplio de colores negro y rojo, al fondo estaban las Juerî cada una perfectamente acomodadas en cajas de cristal.

En medio de la cueva está un cuerpo. Estaba encerrado en un contenedor con agua y su propia sangre, se veía raro ya que no se manchas completamente la camisa. Su cabello rojo como el fuego, su piel natural, de facciones muy apuestas, con las manos a los costados y aun con la mancha de sangre en parte de su abdomen. Su ropa; camisa larga blanca, su chaleco negro con el símbolo del clan Yōkai que es la luna en cuarto menguante, su pantalón negro al igual que lo zapatos.

Este…..es- tartamudeo Karin.

Iori… Yōkai – termino de decir Temari mientas se acercaban al cuerpo.

Si, mi hermano mayor- alguien habló en la entrada de la puerta, las chicas voltearon a ver…..todas quedaron mudas…. Era…

Señorita Maria, su madre la espera en el castillo – habló Ichiru

Ya voy – dijo sin dejar de mirarlas-Muchas gracias chicas- sonrió- me ahorraron el trabajo de ir por ustedes.

Maria, como… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Temari.

Soy Maria Kuran, hija menor del Rey Yōkai y Shizuka Hio, hermana de Iori Yōkai - explicó – resucitaremos a mi hermano como su último deseo para recuperar lo que quiere.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto temerosa Hinata.

Megami – amplio más la sonrisa, para después lanzarles serpientes como las que le lanzó a Ino y Matsuri.

.

.

.

En el castillo

Tranquilos- Sakura hablaba muy natural- porque mejor no se sientan- les dijo mientras creaba una sillas de hielo pero tenían esposas para que no escapara.

Miren, para que se les baje el enojo les daré una sorpresa – dijo alegre, trono los dedos y en las puertas salieron las Hogo-sha y Maria, las chicas tenían los ojos del color que la representaba. Entraron con unas allegadas a ellos y los sentaron en los tronos que Sakura había hecho, los amarraron a la silla de las muñeca y tobillos.

¡Maestro Jiraiya, nuestros padres! – Gritaron

Hermano – dijo Sasuke al ver que Itachi estaba sumido en una hipnosis al igual que su maestro y padres.

¡Por qué los tienes así! – grito Suigetsu

No querían venir así que era la única manera- contestó- además no quería que se perdieran la fiesta- Saku les soplo para que salieran de su hipnosis.

Despertaron confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Chicos? – pregunto Jiraiya, visualizo su entorno, hasta que llego a Sakura - ¡chicos ella …-alguien le tapo la boca

Shhhhh no te he permitido hablar – fue Karui quien le tapo la boca con una hoja de árbol, al igual que los demás ya que no quería una escena, bajo la orden de Sakura- ellos están aquí, por mi desobediencia, falta de respeto…..

¿¡Como es eso!? Si apenas los conoces – grito Gaara

Jajajajaja – se rio se acerco a él para tomarlo de la barbilla - si supieras querido - este ladeo la cara.

Sus queridos familiares han cometido que para nosotros es traición y pecado, sabían que si no me avisan de lo que quiero serán ejecutados – los chicos se pusieron pálidos cuando escucharon.

Lo vuelvo a repetir como los conoces – dijo Gaara.

Fácil- sonrió –¿ que no les contaron sobre mi? – volteo a verlos, pero estos agacharon la mirada-muy bien les diré, Ichiru tráela.

Se escucharon el eco de las pisadas las Hogo-sha se hincaron mientras este llegaba con Sakura, era el joven Ichiru cargando un cuerpo…..era sin duda el cuerpo de Shizuka Hio- no es hermoso mi cuerpo – acaricio unos mechones- claro también el de las jóvenes y el que estoy usando.

¿Quién es ella ? – pregunto Naruto.

Espera y verás – camino hasta ponerse en el centro de la habitación – Karui ¿podrías hacer unas pequeñas camas para poner mi cuerpo y el de Sakura? – Karui se levanto y se puso enfrente de Sakura. Con sus hierbas creo las dos camas dándole un aspecto tranquilo y armonioso – muchas gracias, Ichiru déjala en esta.

Señaló la del lado derecho y ella en el izquierdo, las Hogo-sha se colocaron alrededor de las camas incadas creando un medio círculo. María se coloco en la cabecera de las camas, coloco cada mano en la cabeza de ellas cerró los ojos concentrada en su trabajo, jalaba las manos como si se tratara de una red en cada una de ellas, pero tenía que hacer mucha fuerza al sustraerlas.

Los chicos estaban anonados por lo que estaban viendo, nunca se les ocurrió en su mente tal cosa.

Sak….. Sakura intercambio cuerpo con la vieja loca – susurro Naruto.

María estaba cansada pero no tenía que defraudar a su madre así que aumento el poder haciendo que abriera los ojos estos eran de un color morado, estaba casi por terminar solo faltaba poco, hasta que lo obtuvo.

La alma de Sakura estaba flotando encima del cuerpo de Shizuka y el alma de Shizuka flotaba encima del cuerpo de Sakura…..es donde vieron que las almas fueron intercambiadas. Se veía tan pasivas, Sasuke se quedaba maravillado por la tranquilidad que desprendía Sakura. María movió las almas para que estuvieran con su respectiva dueña y así las lo hizo para después despertar.

Shizuka fue la primera, se levantó con elegancia – ¡soy Shizuka Hio. Esposa del Rey Yōkai! – caminaba hacia los chicos – y les diré las respuestas que quieren.

Dinos ¿por qué nuestros padres merecen la muerte?- Neji fue quien habló.

Yo soy la reina de los Yōkai, ellos no me avisaron de mis presas- señaló a las Hogo-sha – ya que con ellas puedo revivir a mi hijo y gobernar el mundo.

Así que….. Nos mintieron- estaban confundidos los chicos.

¿Eso es cierto? – Sai miro a su tía, a quien la quiso como a una madre y ella a él como un hijo, solo recibió una mirada triste.

Bueno ya lo saben así que con eso me basta- se encaminó al cuerpo de Sakura – levántate querida tienes que liderar a tus amigas- Sakura abrió los ojos revelando que seguía con sus ojos blancos, se levantó y dio vista a las familias.

Cada una de las Hogo-sha terminaría con la vida de las familias junto con Jiraiya. Karin con su luz entraba en los ojos de Shiori ella gritaba pues quemaba sus ojos, Tenten daba toques a Hizashi dejándole puntos negros el aguantaba los gritos por su esposa, Shikaku estaba encerrado en un remolino hecho por Temari, Yoshino sentía como las enredaderas las apretaba como si fueran serpientes además de ser herida por las espinas que le puso Karui, Matsuri agregaba piedras a Kushina como sepultarlo y aumentaba la presión, Hinata aumentaba el calor con Minato y Jiraiya como si estuviera en el desierto más caluroso del mundo, Ino ahogaba a Fugaku como si estuviera en un cilindro de agua y Sakura congelada a Mikoto e Itachi.

Los chicos desesperados hacían lo posible para poder ir en su ayuda a sus padres aun, no merecían morir así - ¡Terminen con esto! – grito Shizuka.

Karin calcino a Shiori dándole una muerte tortuosa gritaba para que terminara su infierno, Tenten electrocuto a Hizashi su piel blanca se volvió morena, Temari le hacía a Shikaku cortadas profundas en cierto punto para que se desangrara, Karui cuando encerró totalmente a Yoshino, alargó las espinas clavándose en todo su cuerpo dejando ver sonde sea una pequeña líneas de sangre, Hinata al igual que Karin calcino a Minato y Jiraiya se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor, Matsuri presionó a Kushina dándole una muerte demoledora, dejando ver los litros de sangre, Ino dejo que Fugaku se ahogara aun cuando el hielo se derritió el nadaba para salir de ahí pero ella no lo dejaba hasta la muerte, Sakura sacaba pinchos de hielo del trono hacia afuera, mientras subía se clavan en las piernas de Mikoto e Itachi cuando llegó al resto del cuerpo lo dio de golpe salpicando la mayor parte del salón.

La furia los empezó a llenar junto con la ira y confusión, cada uno despertó el máximo poder- Jajajajaja….hay estoy niños….. ¡Ino, Tenten! – Ino apenas y pudo envolverlos en agua y Tenten los electrocuto, pero solo los dejo atarantados. Matsuri abrió una grieta y los dejo atrapados, Karui por adentro los enredo con sus enredaderas. Tenten les dio más rayos hasta dejarlos desmayado.

¡Ya es hora! - caminaba a la salida- Ichiru – este giro a su reina y se inclino – ve por mi hijo te veo en el castillo del mundo Tulum – ordenó.

A la orden mi señora – desapareció

¿Por que no destruimos su querido mundo Tulum? Ya que ellas destruyeron el nuestro en el pasado – caminando –¡ chicas destellen su poder¡

¡Ryû! / ¡Fenikkusu! / ¡Washi! / ¡Ookami! / ¡Chō! / ¡Sairen! / ¡Hebi! / ¡Jagâ!- se convirtieron, para dejar ver al: Dragón, Fénix, Mariposa, Serpiente, Jaguar, Sirena, Lobo, Águila detrás de la Reina.

.

.

.

TULUM

El mundo Tulum estaba en paz y armonía, todos estaban haciendo sus tareas cotidianas reían los pequeños duendes, jugaban las hadas con las sirenas, todo en tranquilidad. Hasta que a lo lejos se escuchaba los grandes pasos de algo, dejaron de hacer ruido para escuchar mejor, cuando vieron el dragón blanco era Sakura y las Hogo-sha, no entendían por que lo hacían estaban asustados, todos empezaron a correr. Los más débiles e indefensos fueron a esconderse mientras, los adultos sacaron sus armas para pelear contra las Hogo-sha.

¡Morirán así como lo hicieron con mi gente! Jajajajajajajaja – anuncio.

La sangre, cuerpos, dolor, miedo y olor a muerte, el recuerdo de la batalla había regresado.


	26. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 26

~* EL COMIENZO DE TODO *~

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba bajo un árbol donde se divertía leyendo un libro de plantas medicinales que se encontró en la biblioteca de la Reina Mito, no tomaba atención de su alrededor más que su libro.

No tan lejos alguien la observa con tal naturalidad se quedó tan tonto (más de lo que ya esta) verla el viento movía su melena con tal ternura y belleza.

Luego de un tiempo ella se quedó dormida, el aprovecho el momento para acercarse y verla mejor. Sus párpados parecían maquillaje que paso delicadamente sus dedos sobre ellos y vio que no tenía nada de ello. Siguió el recorrido con sus mejillas cálidas algo rosas y terminó con sus labios carnosos que no cualquiera dudaría en probarlos, nunca nadie lo había tentado a hacer eso.

Se acerco lentamente nervioso de que despertara, al no ver tal acto siguió y logró rosarlos, sabían a moras y arándanos. Una combinación tiernamente dulce, ella no despertaba a lo mejor pensaba que era un sueño, por que por un momento sintió que le correspondía.

Tuvo que separarse pues alguien se acercaba, se escondió en el mismo sitio.

Hinata – alguien la llamo moviéndola - Hinata – llamo otra vez, despertándola y esta volteo- donde te metiste, pensé que estabas con las demás chicas jugando en el lago.

Ooooo perdón Karui – se disculpo - me parecío tan hermoso este lugar que es perfecto para leer, se me paso el tiempo y me quedé dormida…..además…. Soñé que alguien me besaba – el se puso nervioso pensando que lo descubrió.

Enserio – dijo su amiga curiosa – era un sueño Hinata.

Pero parecía real Karui – infló sus cachetes que daba ternura – lo sentí real.

Jejejeje hay pequeña- se rio mientras la acariciaba el cabello y se fue- es real vi su cabello amarillo como el sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo- susurro mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba. El chico salió de su escondite pensando si la volvería a ver. Así que mejor decidió seguirla.

.

.

Vamos chicos les digo que aquí encontré un lago realmente genial – grito un joven de cabello azulado – Vamos es realmente genial para a hacer clavados- lo acompañaba un pelinegra con piel blanca como si estuviera enfermo y un pelirrojo con ojeras- muévanse Sai, Gaara.

Ya vamos Suigetsu –contestó Sai lo siguió hasta que escucharon risas se miraron entre sí para después correr a unas rocas y esconderse para ver quienes eran.

Vieron que estaban 3 chicas una rubia de coleta larga, una pelirroja y una castaña jugando en el agua, no parecían malvadas, pensó Suigetsu, se quedaron observando la figura de las 3 chicas y son realmente hermosas, las mejores que han visto.

Sai se imaginaba aquella chica de cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses del arte, cabello rubio como la luz del sol, ojos hermosos y brillantes sonrisa cautivadora como su modelo, en el mar bosque, cuevas, de noche, etc. Se imaginaba en cualquier lugar para retratarla pero lo que si deseaba con mucho anhelo sería desnuda.

Gaara veía como la castaña se divertía aventando el agua a su amiga, se veía y comportaba como una indefensa niña, sus ojos vivaces y mejillas que parecía muñeca. Y más con esa linda ropa que trae.

Suigetsu medio vio a sus amigos para encontrarse a un Sai mas pálido de costumbre y a Gaara tapándose la nariz vio que salía un poco de sangre. A él no le pasó nada más que su pequeño amigo se despertó. Pues aquella chica pelirroja de raros ojos que son iguales a su cabello con unas curvas no tan llamativas pero era muy guapa sin duda. Para que los otros no se dieran cuenta se movió causando que rompiera una rama dejando escucharse, volteo rápidamente para ver que no se dieron cuenta, pero solo se quedaron paradas y luego seguir en lo que estaba. Suspiraron para relajarse tras el miedo que tenían, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien movió las rocas.

Vaya vaya – hablo la rubia, voltearon a verlas con terror - pero mira lo que Matsuri encontró, Karin – se burlo.

Pero que pervertidos el ver a tres chicas disfrutando del agua- acomodo sus lentes reflejados por el sol- démosle su merecido.

Estoy ustedes chicas – la castaña que controlaba la roca, la lanzó lejos chocando con una gran pared.

¡Ahhhhhh! – Gritaron abrazándose como si fuera su fin.

.

.

Un pelinegra y un castaño obscuro se encontraban entrenando, uno tenía ojos marrón y el otro color perla. El oji-perla con su Byakugan trataba de darle en sus puntos débiles a su contrincante, pero pelinegro no se dejaba, lo atacaba desde una cierta distancia con su poder de las sombras rápidamente trata de atraparlo. El oji-perla se esconde en la sombra de un árbol así no podrá mover tan fácilmente.

No eran los únicos que entrenaban, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una rubia de cuatro coletas enfrentándose a una castaña con dos moños, ellas tenían un entrenamiento muy increíble primero empezaban pelea cuerpo a cuerpo después con armas y al último con sus transformaciones. Ellas estaban con las armas y no tardarían en transformarse.

¡Chō! – una luz rosa la cubrió a la rubia de cuatro coletas convirtiéndose en una mariposa color amarillo con azul.

¡Jagâ!- grito la castaña de moños se oculto en una luz color amarillo dejando ver un jaguar de color amarillo tan brillante que parecía de oro.

Atrápame Tenten- reto su amiga empezando a volar rápidamente.

Ella no dudo empezó a seguirla, cuando se acercaba a ella trata de agarrarla, pero ella volaba más rápido parecía como un gato tratando de atrapar a su presa.

Tenten brinco para atrapar a su amiga y le mordía de juego, no se dieron cuenta de los 2 chicos. Estos pensaron que era una pelea de verdad y el pelinegro uso poder de las sombras para detener al Jaguar y liberar la mariposa. Luego el jaguar empezó a chillar de dolor, en ojiperla vio que algo andaba mal.

¡Shikamaru detente! – corrió para ayudar al jaguar.

Te va a matar – dejo de lastimar al jaguar, dejando solo la inmovilidad.

Neji sintió un terrible dolor cuando escucho los chillidos del Jaguar se acerco para verlo- Henkō- escucho el susurro del animal, confundido de que un animal hablara, se sorprendió el ver una luz sustituyendo el Jaguar con una mujer.

Shikamaru vio esto retiró el poder, camino rumbo a su amigo, pero una fuerza de aire lo empujó, alzó la vista y se encontró a una mujer rubia de 4 coletas.

Eso es por lastimar a mi amiga – corrió por su amiga y desaparecieron.

Neji búscalas- cuando las localizo las siguieron.

Vio que se detuvo en un lugar con otra persona.

.

.

Una pelirosa de ojos verde jade caminada con una canasta recolectando fruta para la comida con sus amigas tenía de donde escoger: manzanas, peras, zarzamoras, duraznos, etc.

Subió a una rama para poder alcanzar una pera pero no la podría agarrar, por el meso y movimiento empezaba a romperse pero no se daba cuenta. Cuando por fin pudo agarrarla ya fue demasiado tarde empezó a caer, cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto. Algo la salvo de eso, unos fuertes brazos la tenían cargada estilo princesa, abrió poco a poco los ojos vio que un azabache con ojos color como la noche la atrapó antes de caer.

Gra…gracias- se sintió perdida ante tales ojos-ammmm me podrías bajar.

¿Qué es lo que estabas asiendo en el árbol? – pregunto molesto- podrías salir lastimada.

Se sintió confusa ya que la regalaba pero tenía una pizca de preocupación – si perdón, es que quería alcanzar una pera que estaba en aquel árbol.

Hmp- ahora se molesto ella- ¿estas bien?

Si- giro para ir con Karui ya que se tardo.

¡Hey! – le grito- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Eso no te incumbe – trataba de ocultar el dolor de su tobillo- ¡ahhhhhhh! - no supo como pero el la cargo como un costal y con la otra mano lleva la canasta- ¡bajarme, ahora!

Dime donde es- la ignoro así que viendo su expresión no se dio por vencida.

No te lo diré- callo.

Vamos, tus amigas han de estar preocupadas por ti – dijo algo que ella captó al momento.

¿Como sabes que tengo amigas si no lo he dicho? – oh oh descubierto.

Bueno… yo… - aun que no lo veía sabia que estaba rojo- las he observado, pero antes de que te pongas histérica, no las he visto desnudas.

De acuerdo – acepto - ve en esa dirección – señalo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sasuke Uchiha – hubo un momento de silencio- ¿y el tuyo?

Sakura Haruno – sonrió- ¿te gustaría comer?

.

.

Una morena se encontraba cocinando en lo que llegaban sus amigas para comer, como algunas comen de más y otras no saben cocinar. Ella lo hace y muy bien no le molesta, es más adora cocinar, estaba esperando a Sakura que trajera la fruta para hacer el postre.

Arriba de un árbol se encontraba alguien deleitándose con esos exquisitos manjares, estaba decidido a probar.

Karui se movía de un lado a otro acomodando ya lo que esta listo, la ensalada de Ino, la fruta de Sakura, la carne de Temari, Hinata y Tenten, acomodo un plato de papas que son las favoritas de Karin y Matsuri, giro para ver su comida calentarse cuando está ya estuvo lista la puso en un plato y la dejo en la mesa, vio que ya no estaban las papas y carne de las chicas.

(pero que carajos) – pensó, le llamó la atención de papas en el suelo agachada había un camino de papas, siguiendo las papas hasta llegar en un árbol ya no había papas. Algo le callo del cielo….vio que era…. ¡Papas!. Alzó la vista y encontró a un muchacho comiendo a gusto las papas y la carne de las chicas.

¡Hey tu! – le llamo- ¡devuélveme la comida que te robaste!

Sin más el chico se fue corriendo, escapando de esa mujer. La morena no lo dejaría ir.

¡Shiten! – grito, entonces las ramas de los árboles se movieron tratando de atrapar al chico, se río por que no lograban atraparlo.

¡Ibara! – comenzó a llover espinas, esto se empezaba a dificultar y lastimarlo, no vio que una rápida rama lo golpeó estrellándose en un árbol y las espinas lo inmovilizaron clavándose en su ropa.

Te atrape, ladrón- sonrió – te dejaré ahí como castigo por robarte mi comida.

Comenzó a alejarse de él.

¡Hey liberarme! – grito mientras trataba de liberarse- ¡lo siento, de acuerdo!

Pero ya no la vio, ni escucho.

¡Te ayudare a cocinar lo que me comí! – pero no obtuvo respuesta….después de cierto tiempo.

¿De verdad? – se asomo de un árbol- ¿me ayudaras a preparar lo que te comiste?

Si- la morena trono los dedos dejando caer al chico- si no lo haces bien mis amigas te mataran ya que lo que te comiste es su comida favorita.

Trago grueso, así que para relajar el ambiente cambió de tema- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Karui- sonrió volviendo a caminar- ¿y tu?

Chouji – corrió a alcanzarla devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

.

Los primeros en llegar fue Sasuke y Sakura.

Que te paso Saku – preocupada Karui fue a ayudarla.

Me lastime – contestó – pero el me ayudó, así que en agradecimiento lo invite a comer.

Que bien por que te golpeó un ayudante que igual para pagar lo que se comió me ayudo a cocinar- divertida giro la cabeza señalando, Sasuke no se dio cuenta que ahí estaba si amigo.

¿Chouji? – extrañado - ¿así que tu fuiste quien se comió la comida? – se burlo

No le digas a los demás- no quería las burlas de Suigetsu y Naruto.

No será necesario – giro la cabeza en la dirección donde se encontraba a los pervertidos amarrados y las chicas los tenían como prisioneros.

Sakura mira lo que encontramos- dijo Ino – los encontramos escondidos atrás de unas rocas espiando.

Y les dimos su merecido – orgullosa dijo Karin- ¿ya esta la comida Karui?

Si y tengo un nuevo ayudante – los 6 miraron a Chouji, y los prisioneros se empezaron a reír.

Milagro que alguien puso a Chouji a cocinar-dijo Gaara riendo.

¡Sakura! – llegó una muy angustiada Temari dejando a Tenten quejándose del dolor – un idiota lastimo a Tenten pensando que me estaba atacando.

A ver, Karui por favor – ella entendió e hizo una pequeña cama para poner a Tenten, Sakura empezó a emanar una luz verde poco a poco dejó de mostrar molestia para cambiar a una dormida – ya esta solo hay que dejarla descansar.

Las encontramos – dijo Shikamaru y miro a los chicos- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Jejejeje larga historia – dijo Chouji.

Bueno pues ya que están aquí, ¿quieren comer? – invito Karui.

Claro – aceptaron, ya que Matsuri dejo libre a los amarrados a regañadientes.

Cuando estaban a punto de servirse Ino vio que faltaba alguien-oigan y Hinata.

Yo la vi no muy lejos de aquí, voy por ella- se levanto Karui pero la detuvo Karin.

No te preocupes ya llego – señaló

Hola chicas disculpen la demora – saludo Hinata.

Oyes Hinata, ¿quién es tu amigo rubio? – extrañada giro, para encontrarse al chico rubio y ojos azules que la había besado - ¡eres tu! – y callo desmayada.

¡Hinata! – todas sus amigas fueron a despertarla.

Tu idiota- Sakura estaba preparándose para golpearlo pero se interpuso Sasuke.

Tranquila yo me encargo del Dobe- apoyo.

¡Hey! A quien le dices doble teme- exclamó.

La pusieron en otra cama hecha igual por Karui y fueron a sentarse, esperan a que sus amigas despertarán, y el rubio era golpeado por su amigo, la pasaron muy amenamente y rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Algunos se quedaron embobado con las chicas.

Con los pasarles de los días los chicos se enamoraba de las chicas por ser tan hermosas, fuertes, humildes, graciosas, decididas y de gran corazón. Pues veían cuando un ser del mundo Tulum no dudaban en hacer las cosas justa y dignas, para que sus seres pudieran vivir en paz.

Cada uno estaba idiotizado de diferente manera hacia ellas. Por ejemplo; Gaara ama a Matsuri por su comportamiento de niña dulce inocente de la vida que daría a todo por protegerla pero cuando era de cosas serias se ponía muy madura dejando de lado ese lado infantil para dar paso a una mujer guerrera y decidida.

Suigetsu ama a Karin pues lo acompañaba en sus travesuras de él o viceversa. Estos nunca se encontraban quietos adoraban hacer competencias para saber quiera más fuerte o hacían bromas que era lo que estos amaban. Sobre todo la amaba por jugarle a la vida, de que en situaciones peligrosas no se aterra si no que se burla de ella.

Shikamaru ama a esa mujer problemática en la manera en que se hace la mujer fuerte que nada le hace sentir tristeza o debilidad, ni hay nadie que pueda dar miedo con su solo carácter y mirada. Que es la primera persona en dar ánimos para seguir en la lucha.

Chouji ama a Karui por que le cocina todo lo que quiere, claro que ella ama cocinar y eso lo enamora no solamente quiere a alguien que agarre de comer a pasear fuerza, si no que lo agá de corazón. Incluso es muy dulce y tierna tanto que lo consiente. Pero no podemos dejar de lado que es muy tranquila en batallas.

Neji ama a Tenten por la forma que lo apoya aunque sabiendo que el no lo pidió antes aún así es agradecido. En como hace chistes para hacerlo reír pero no lo consigue (o bueno si pero no lo quiere admitir), pero daría lo que fuera para protegerla de todo mal.

Sai ama a Ino por su gran energía que tiene, la forma en regañarlo, lo cariñosa que es, cuando apoya a sus amigas y divertida. En situaciones serias ella es la que anima a las demás a nunca rendirse a dar todo lo que tienen.

Naruto ama a Hinata por darle cariño cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo así diera su vida por el, además de que muestra su carecer tímido e ingenuo, sabe cuando hay que hacer de lado ese carecer para dar a resurgir su poder y valor.

Sasuke ama a Sakura por su terquedad, sonrisa, su bondad, la sorprendente fuerza que tiene y la determinación en defender lo que ama y quiere. Sin duda no todos tienen esa fuerza incluso el nunca rendirse ante cualquier situación. Y no olvida su increíble cabello rosa y ojos jade, que nunca lo había visto en otro lado.

Un día como cualquiera se encontraban observando un atardecer, cuando se miraron dando a entender que ya era hora.

Las llevaremos a presentarse con nuestros Reyes– hablaron en coro.

¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron sorprendidas- ¿Por qué?

Es nuestro deber presentar a nuestras novias o probablemente esposas a nuestro Reyes - Naruto miro a Hinata, esta se sonrojo.

Tranquilas no pasará nada, solo las presentaremos oficialmente – tranquilizó Shikamaru – además de estar bajo nuestra protección.

No necesitamos ser protegidas - Temari miro molesta a Shikamaru – somos capaces de defendernos.

Lo sabemos muy bien Temari – respondió Neji – pero si ustedes los reta o alguna otra amenaza serán condenadas por se desconocidas por así decirlo.

Y a nosotros solo nos sancionarán – Matsuri apretó la mano de Gaara, este entendió y la apretó con más fuerza- no hay de que preocuparse.

Esta bien iremos – acepto Sakura - ¿Cuándo, en donde y a que hora?

No se preocupe nosotros venimos por ustedes – así es como Sasuke termino el tema.

.

.

.

No estas emocionado Fugaku- Mikoto revoloteaba alrededor de su habitación probando se vestidos – nuestros queridos Sasuke-Chan y Sai-chan, presentarán a sus novias ante los reyes y el pueblo, mis pequeños probablemente se casaran.

Tocan la puerta – madre te buscan Kushina, Shiori y Yoshino, dicen que te esperan en la sala – era Itachi mientras entra.

Diles que en un minuto bajo Ita-kun – sonrió – y te quiero con el traje que encargue para ti.

Si madre – se fue a dar el recado y cambiarse si no quería un regaño de su madre.

Este será un nuevo comienzo para el Clan Uchiha – abrazo a su marido y fue al encuentro con sus amiga Kushina.

Las matriarcas de los otros clanes se encontraban en la sala tomando el té, esperando a Mikoto.

No están emocionadas – llegó sentándose Mikoto -¿quiénes serán las afortunadas?

No lo sé Mikoto – hablo Shiori – mi Suigetsu no es mucho de chicas lo conozco, solo juega con ellas.

Y por que no lo regañas no es correcto – dijo Yoshino tomando té – Shikamaru no hace eso, en cambio es muy vago al igual que su padre. Pero mi Chouji lo he visto platicando con la hija del líder Touya, ella es tan encantadora que a lo mejor ella es la novia de mi Chouji.

Pero Naruto es tan tonto que no se fijará en ninguna de las bellezas del reino- una aura deprimente la rodeo – se que es igual de guapo que su padre pero no tan listo.

¿Y Gaara? – le dijo Shiori para levantar el ánimo a su amiga – he visto que sale a pasear con la hija de los Kaito, no será fácil ya que cuenta con dos hermanos sobreprotectores.

¿Quién? ¿Yukii Kaito? – pasó de deprimida a sorprendida – yo no sabía eso, pero sacó lo inteligente de su madre ya sabrá que hacer, dattebane.

¿Y Neji? Shiori – Kushina la miro divertida – es muy guapo como para que no sepas quien es.

No Kushina – suspiro – a el solo le importa ser fuerte y su entrenamiento.

¿Qué hay de tu hijo y sobrino, Mikoto? – pregunto Yoshino cambiando de tema.

Ya he tenido una en la mira para mi hijo - sonrió orgullosa.

Y ¿quién es? – todas guardaron silencio para saber quién es la favorita para su hijo.

Ruka Souen – todas se taparon la boca por la sorpresa. Ruka Souen era la chica más elegante, hermosa, malvada, con un corazón de piedra y egoísta del reino.

Enserio a ella la quieres de nuera- Shiori miro a las demás. Todos sabían la fama de esa muchacha, a matado escondidas seres del reino vecino, Tulum.

Si- no sabían que es lo pensaba Mikoto – ella es la indicada para dirigir el Clan Uchiha.

.

.

Todo el reino Yōkai estaba reunido en el gran salón para que los Guardianes de los reyes dieran a presentar a sus novias. Los Reyes sentados en sus respectivos lugares, el príncipe Iori alado de su padre y la princesa Maria alado de su madre, así como las familias más poderosas del reino, los Kiryuu y Uzumaki del lado de la Reina, los Nara y Uchiha del lado del Rey.

Las matriarca de cada Clan se miraron entre sí extrañada, ya que las 3 chicas de las cuales estaban hablando hace un rato se encontraban ahí.

Llamo la atención de todos el presentador- con su Majestad los Guardianes con su respectiva pareja- abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a cada pareja, los primeros en entrar fueron Gaara y Matsuri detrás de ellos Suigetsu y Karin, luego Chouji y Karui, después Neji y Tenten, continuó Shikamaru y Temari, siguió Sai e Ino, luego Naruto y Hinata, por último Sasuke y Sakura.

Llegaron hasta los reyes inclinándose- mis Reyes y príncipes – el primero en hablar fue Sasuke – sabiendo la tradición de nuestro reino…

Hemos venido a presentar a nuestras novias- continuó Shikamaru, todo estaba en silencio, el príncipe Iori las analizaba con la mirada y ellas lo notaron.

Matsuri – presentó Gaara ella se inclino por educación.

Karin – dijo Suigetsu, ahora salió su lado educado y no dejará en ridículo a su novio.

Karui- no tenía ánimos de hacerlo pero lo hizo.

Tenten – siguió le daba nervio pero debe controlarse.

Temari- su mirada fría y calculadora que tiene en ese momento le daba ventaja.

Ino- se sentía incomoda por la mirada de perversión de los hombres.

Hinata – ella era la más nerviosa y tímida de todas, pero el apretón de manos de Naruto la dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Y por último Sakura – tenía miedo por lo que sucedería ahí.

Mucho gusto señorita – habló el Rey – me alegro que nuestro guardianes y guerreros que las escogiera como sus novias- ellas miraron a sus parejas, pero las madres no tenían buena cara- ella es mi esposa Shizuka Hio- señalo- mis hijos Iori y María.

Padre me darías el honor de hasta con las señoritas – pregunto Iori, a ellas les dio un escalofrío.

Discúlpenos su majestad, pero no – contestó Naruto serio.

No te lo dije a ti- molesto miro a Naruto y después a su padre.

Por favor jovenes- insistió el Rey. Ellas temerosas miraban a sus novios pidiendo con la mirada de que no las dejaran, pero tenían que acatar una orden de su rey. Para darles confianza las besaron, provocando enojo de las madres pues pensaron que otras eran las elegidas y eso no fue así.

Siguieron al príncipe a una pequeña sala que estaba junto al salón.

Siéntense – pidió sólo Sakura quedó de pie – quiero hablar con ustedes.

De qué quiere hablar – inquirió Sakura.

Más bien confirmar lo que escuche por ahí- jugaban con un cuchillo haciéndolo girar- ¿es cierto que en su reino hay un poder mayor que el de los Yōkai? – las miro

Esta pregunta les sorprendió pues su reina les dijo estrictamente de guardar ese secreto- nosotras no tenemos conocimiento de tal poder.

¿Segura? – se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo estaba enfrente de ella con la navaja acariciándole el cuello. Las chicas se intentaron parar, ella les dio señal de no hacerlo- mis amigos y yo investigamos de ello y tenemos sospechas de quien tiene ese poder – Sakura sudo frío y las chicas más nerviosas- su querida Reina o…ustedes- Iori se giro para ver a cada una.

Ninguna de nosotras – Respondió cortante – además si supiéramos no te lo diríamos.

Yo diría que cooperarán a menos que les suceda algo a ellos- las chicas se levantaron abruptamente por lo dicho, Iori miro de reojo con una sonrisa – claro a menos de que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

¡Tu no puedes hacer eso! – grito Karin muy enfadada.

Karin el puede hacer eso- trato de calmarla Karui- no permitiremos que les toques un solo cabello.

Entonces ya saben lo que tienes que hacer- burlón- tienes 2 días para traerlo.

¿Cumplirlas tu palabra? – Sakura quería a saber si tenía esperanza, mientras le tendía la mano.

Por supuesto – estaba por tomarla pero ella la retiro.

¿Para que quieres el poder? – por lo menos quería saber para que quería tal poder.

¡¿Para que?! – golpeó la mesa asustando a las Hogo-sha – ¡Mi padre a sido muy gentil con nuestro pueblo malvado, mi madre y hermana están cansadas de tener que vivir con tal ambiente y yo soy el próximo a hacer el Rey, así que con su poder seré el más poderoso de todos!

Las chicas no les quedaba más remedio que salvar a sus amados- es un trato –tomo la mano de Iori – tenemos 2 días ¿verdad?

Si- con esto se fueron del Reino Yōkai.

Los chicos salieron tras de ellas, las Hogo-sha se separaron y las alcanzaron a las afueras del territorio.

Que está pasando – pregunto Neji – por qué se van así sin más.

Ellas no querían decirles- contesten- inquirieron.

Lo sentimos – fue Matsuri y la que beso a Gaara las demás chicas hicieron los mismo y corrieron con la oportunidad de que ellos estuvieron choqueados.

.

.

Cuando llegaron le contaron lo sucedido a la Reina, al principio se veía enojada, pero no sabía que no había elección, les dio la orden de que mañana verán que hacer relacionado a eso y se fueron a dormir.

Durante la madrugada se levantaron rápidamente al escucharon caballos, gritos, personas corriendo y llorando. Asomándose en el balcón que daba a su pueblo.

¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Hinata asustada.

No lo sé Hinata – dijo Ino.

Sakura vio que el ejército que estaba era encabezado por nada más ni nada menos que Iori Yōkai.

¡Maldito Traidor! – grito Sakura, este volteo y sonrió con burla y maldad.

¡A por ellas! – ordenó el príncipe.


	27. IORI YŌKAI

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 27

~* IORI YŌKAI *~

ANTES DE LA MASACRE, EN EL REINO YŌKAI.

El rey vio que las jóvenes se fueron sin decir nada y como los chicos fueron tras ellas. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando ellas salieron. Iori salió a la sala principal para ir a su lugar, pero padre quería saber que había pasado.

Hijo me puedes decir que es lo que acaba de pas…..-no termino de decir frase, con los ojos muy abiertos sentía un liquido color rojo carmín brotando de su estómago…era un metal filoso largo y grueso, era una espada que su hijo tenía. Tomó el hombro de su hijo cuando penetro más la espada- Iori que estas….. – lo miraba con dolor y tristeza que uno de sus hijos lo asesino. Saco la espada, el Rey tambaleo hacia atrás pidiendo ayuda a su esposa tomando su mano esta solo la quito como si fuera basura.

No toques a mi madre con tu sucia sangre- escupió María empujándolo con el pie, tambaleo lejos de la Reina tomo su propia espada y degolló a su padre, salpicando el trono del Rey en el cual también cayo la corona. La cabeza salió rodando hasta caer a los pies de los pueblerinos de su reino. El cuerpo caía lentamente hasta tocar el frío suelo Iori no mostraba ningún sentimiento, miro a su madre y hermana estas movieron la cabeza en señal de seguir con el plan.

¡Querido pueblo! – llamo – se que ustedes han deseado dejar ese ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, ¿no es así?

¡Si! – Gritaron todos.

¡Es por eso que mate al obstáculo que nos impedía esa meta….. mi padre, su rey! – lo señaló al Rey ya muerto-mi madre ha preparado un hechizo para que el reino Tulum este de nuestra parte y sea más fácil ganarles. ¡¿Están conmigo?! – grito recibiendo el grito de júbilo de su pueblo.

Madre empieza el hechizo – se levantó de la silla caminando hacia la entrada comenzando a cantar- Prepárense que hoy vamos por el poder

Los chicos regresaban al castillo tristes y confundidos, no sabían el cambio repentino de su actitud. Al intentar entrar se toparon a la Reina cantando, el pueblo saliendo con gran alegría y felicidad con algunas armas, sus padres en el mismo lugar al igual que los príncipes, se sorprendieron que el Rey estaba muerto en el suelo y la princesa con algunas manchas de sangre, parecía una masacre.

¡Pero que ha pasado! – pregunto Suigetsu pálido como Sai al ver el cuerpo de su majestad.

Lo que tenía que pasar – contestó el príncipe – prepárense iremos a una batalla

¿A cual batalla? – cuestionó Chouji.

No cuestiones Chouji, obedece a tu príncipe – regaño Yoshino molesta.

Vamos a prepararnos – ordenó Fugaku – con su permiso príncipe – se inclinaron – princesa – se dirigieron a ella se fueron a sus respectivas casa a reunir armas, solo quedaron los príncipes y la Reina que ya había terminado el hechizo.

Madre, María escuchen – ellas captaron la atención - si las cosas se pones mal quiero que sepan y hagan mi última voluntad.

¿Cuál es hermano? – pregunto María acercándose a su hermano – has hecho esto y es como la liberación de nuestro pueblo a tal horrendo clima y ambiente.

Si nosotros no llegamos a ganar esta batalla- se acerco a su padre - busca la manera de que…. – agarro la corona de su padre alzándola, mientras la bajaba lentamente sobre su cabeza- Megami sea mía.

¿Quién es Megami? – pregunto su madre – ninguna de la niñas se llama así.

Aún no madre- sonrió- mi padre encontró una forma de que el poder de ellas sea nuestro y lo podemos manejar a nuestro antojo, ellas tendrán que unirse para crear al ser más poderoso de todos- Tenía la corona dando a entender que ahora el es rey – madre quiero que las manipules, hipnotices o lo que sean solo para que me obedezcan.

De acuerdo, así será – aceptaron madre e hija.

Al casi ya anochecer llegaron a los que la Reina Shizuka hechizo, pero solo fueron a la raza humana.

¡Madre! – llamo el príncipe - ¡¿Por qué sólo vinieron los humanos?! Yo quería a todo su mundo.

No lo se hijo – trato de calmarlo, corrió a ver en su libro que fue lo que fallo y encontró la respuesta – ¡lo tengo! – miro a su hijo – lo que paso fue que al parecer nadie del mundo Tulum tiene oscuridad en su corazón más que los humanos.

Mmmm bueno al menos los humanos es la mitad de su población – pensando – nos servirá de mucho los humanos-se dirigió a Fugaku - Quiero que los entrenen y les den las mejores armas.

A la orden mi señor – acato- ¡vamos!

.

.

¡Maldito Traidor! – Sakura grito, este volteo y sonrió con burla y maldad.

¡A por ellas! – ordenó el príncipe.

Los seres de Tulum corrían a su refugio que tenían escondido en unas montañas lejanas, esperarían a que las Hogo-sha pusieran el escudo por lo tanto la reina era la que tenía uno improvisado.

Las Hogo-sha corrieron hacia la batalla y Iori con su ejército también.

¡Sangaku! – Matsu levantó la tierra para lanzar al aire las catapultas que destruían parte del castillo y bosque.

¡Suwăru! – Temari rompió las catapulta con un tornado, y las sobras callejón al enemigo.

Tenten mira- dijo Karin, esta vio que no venían solos, que los humanos los había traicionado- hay que decirle a las demás.

Mi señora – dijo Ino – los humanos están los enemigos.

¿Qué? – confundida – ya veremos que pasó después de que saquemos a los demás rápido.

Si- fue a buscar a más personas.

Sakura ponía muros de hielo para que estos dejaran de avanzar y Hinata ponía el suelo caliente para que no pasara nada más.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que ellos tenían casi los mismos poderes. Alguien rompió el muro de Sakura y enfriada el camino que Hinata calentaba.

No son las únicas con estrategias- burlo la princesa ya que Aidou tenía el poder de hielo y Kain el de fuego contra atacando el poder de las chicas. Las demás fueron en su ayuda pero Shiki se puso enfrente y sacó de cada dedo un látigo hecho de sangre, trataba de atraparlos pero ellas se movían.

Zero dales una probada- sacó su pistola y disparo, a Karin e Ino les dio en el brazo, Hinata y Matsuri en la pierna, Sakura y Karui en el hombro y Temari y Tenten a ellas no les fue muy bien, recibieron la bala en el estomago.

Tenten, Temari – corrieron como pudieron con ellas.

Vaya que eres rápido Zero – dijo Iori – no pensé que las derrotar íbamos tan fácil Jejejeje.

Guardianes ataquen- ordenó la princesa pero ellos no se movieron, no entendían el por que estaban peleando con ellas, - que no me escucharon, ¡ataquen!.

No lo aremos – hablo Chouji todos se sorprendieron- ¿Por qué lo debemos hacer?, no nos dan explicaciones.

Eso es cierto – apoyo Sai – no dicen el por qué debemos atacar el reino vecino.

Así que los dejo en esto- camino Naruto a lado de Hinata, sus padres estaban impresionados.

Yo me uno a ti hermano – Gaara se puso del otro lado de Hinata su madre estaba por estallar.

Los apoyamos chicos – dijo Suigetsu junto con Neji, muy madre estaba por darle un desmayo y su padre ni hablar estaba en shock.

No puedo dejarte sola, Saku- dijo Sasuke para ponerse de su lado y tomarla de la mano, Sai no dijo nada pero se puso de lado de los chicos.

A mi para nada me gusta esto- dijo Chouji cambiando de bando – y tu Shikamaru ¿vienes?

Ya que- camino.

Muchachos están en problemas – hablo la madre Uchiha – al menos tenemos a Ita….

Sabes Ma….. – empezó hablar- no quiero problemas, así que si sabes contar, conmigo no cuentes – y desapareció.

Que les ha pasado- grito Yoshino

Ustedes sólo quieren poder y autoridad – dijo Neji – pero eso nosotros no lo queremos.

Todos se movilizaron para llevar a Tenten y Temari a la reina y las demás para darle apoyo médico.

Estarán bien-consoló Neji dándole un beso la calmo.

.

.

Pudieron algunos salvarse de la masacre, la reina tenía un profundo pesar por no darle propia sepultura a su gente muerta afuera del castillo.

Itachi – llamo- quiero que me agás un favor.

Usted ordena majestad – dijo

En mi habitación hay una puerta secreta ahí tengo 4 objetos que son muy valioso, y no deben caer en las manos de los Yōkai. Quiero que los traigas por favor. – explicó.

Que son mi señora– pregunto

Son unos objetos a los que yo llamo Juerî – explicó – es un escudo, espada, collar y corona, cada una reserva dos poderes que si se los pone a una receptora se creará al ser más poderoso del mundo.

Y quien se los debe de poner – interrogó.

Esa es…

La reina, les confesó a todos que Itachi era su espía y el la mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en los territorios Yōkai, pero no pudieron prevenir esa masacre ya que ella sólo se centraba en el Rey no en los demás.

Se quedaron en un gran prado creando un laberinto de bosque, los chicos fueron por provisiones paro los sobrevivientes de Tulum.

Karin-llamo ya que era la única que estaba cerca – podrías decirle a algunas de las chicas si puede ir por los chicos.

A la orden mi señora – Karin fue en busca de las chicas y las encontró alrededor de la fogata.

Hey chicas – grito - ¿si alguien de ustedes puede ir a ver si ya llegaron los chicos?

Vamos nosotras – dijo Ino y Hinata, caminaron al bosque que crearon solo ellas, la reina, Itachi y los chicos son los que saben el camino.

A casi a mitad del camino vieron que venían personas, se escondieron para que no las descubrieran, tal fue la sorpresa que eran los Yōkai quienes habían descubierto el camino correcto hacia ellos, pero eso no era todo si no que su guía era nada más ni nada menos que los chicos.

Ino debemos informar cuanto antes a la Reina para que hagan una retirada del escondite – dijo Hinata, Ino apoyo su idea así que fueron rápidamente a dar el aviso.

Cuando llegaron las demás chicas vieron que no saludaron y que estaban muy seria. Sabían que al andaba mal.

Chicas que ha pasado – cuestionó la Reina Mito - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esas caras?

Su majestad… Aaaaas- Ino trato de tomar aire – ya vienen están cerca.

¿Quién está cerca? – ahora estaba preocupada Temari – contesten.

Los Yōkai – soltó Hinata – los vimos a mitad de camino y los chicos eran sus guía….. Nos han traicionado majestad- todas se sentían devastadas y tristes, como era posible que ellos, los que en un principio las apoyo y confío ahora las estén traicionando.

No-negó – algo les hicieron para que los obedezcan – camino pensativa- De acuerdo chicas – llamo – lleven a los sobrevivientes a las montañas donde se oculta el sol y protéjanlos.

¿Y usted mi reina? – cuestionó Tenten preocupada.

Yo lucharé – decidió.

¡No! – Gritaron las Hogo-sha – nosotras como guardianas y protectoras de nuestro reino debemos hacerlo.

Y eso la incluye a usted- termino Karui – así que usted los llevará y nosotras no enfrentaremos a ellos.

La reina se sentía infinitamente agradecida y orgullosa de sus guardianas, sabía que ellas darán todo de sí.

Suerte chicas- abrazo a cada una y corrió a la salida no sin antes darles una mirada.

Bien y ahora que- dijo Karin.

No te preocupes Karin, tengo una idea – dijo Matsuri – vengan les contaré en el camino

Cuando llegaron los Yōkai ya no había nadie, más que las Hogo-sha.

¿Supongo que son todos no? – dijo Karui.

Así es estúpida – dijo Yukii – nada nos vencerá.

Eso lo veremos alcahueta – se burlo las chicas se rieron.

Yukii casi se lanza hacia ellas de no ser por Rima.

¡AAAAAAAAAA, Kabe No Chikyū! – la tierra empezó a temblar era Matsuri creando un muro alrededor de 15 metros para que nadie lo cruzara, era una trampa.

Estén preparados – dijo la reina- ¡ataquen!- los chicos y sus sirvientes fueron contra las Hogo-sha- vamos a cruzar ese muro.

No lo permitiremos – Gritaron cada una dibujo el nombre de su mascota- ¡Yobidashi! – invocaron a su respectiva mascota- defiendan. Estos defendían y peleaban para que no pasaran al otro lado. Karui peleaba con Rima y Chouji, Karin con Shiki y Suigetsu, Matsuri pelea con Yukii y Gaara, Tenten pelea con Neji y Takuma, Temari contra Kain y Shikamaru, Ino contra Sai y Zero, Hinata se enfrentaba con Naruto y Aidou, por último Sakura era la que tenía más contrincantes Kaname, Ruka y Sasuke. Para saber quién ganaba y quién perdía.

.

.

.

PRESENTE

Tsunade y Orochimaru fueron directamente al castillo de los Kuran tras sentir la fuerte energía que provenía de tal dirección.

Tsunade, yo voy a ver en la tumba de Iori por si las encuentro ahí – dijo Orochimaru ella asintió, el se desvío para ir en esa dirección, Tsunade siguió. Antes de entrar se sentía un aire frío y le dio un escalofrío, cuando se adentro más vio la terrible escena. 10 cuerpo calcinados, abogados y ensangrentados era lo que se veía ahí, era la primera ves que ve una masacre. Ya no podía moverse, ni respirar o parpadear.

Unos quejido fueron los que la sacaron de su transe, giro la cabeza y miro a los chicos, como pudo fue a ayudarlos.

¿Cómo están? – no se dio cuenta que eso apenas era un murmullo – chicos ¿quién hizo todo esto? – ahora se escucha normal. Ellos no la miraron, es más es como si ella no estaba ahí. Se levantaron todos como robots, cuando estaban a una metro de los cadáveres se hincaron.

¿Por qué padre? – se preguntó Naruto – toda nuestra vida ha sido un engaño.

Nos mintieron – Suigetsu no quería tocar a si madre pues sentiría que se ara cenizas- ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿por qué nos mintieron?!

Por qué si no la Reina los mataría a ustedes – contestó Orochimaru – ella los amenazó con matarlos a ustedes si no acataban sus órdenes, no quería arriesgarse a que saliera como en el pasado.

¿Entonces por qué se comportaban así?-pregunto Sasuke.

Solo ellos saben que es lo que paso – Respondió Tsunade.

Ósea que ella….. – dijo Shikamaru.

Ella los utilizo, además Maria no es su prima, ni son parientes, ella es su majestad – esto los sorprendió aún más, fueron muchas verdades y perdidas por hoy, pensaron – vamos si nos apresuramos podremos detener el ritual.

¿Cuál ritual? – pregunto Neji confundido.

Ella va a tratar de controlar a las Hogo-sha para revivir a su hijo, de paso apoderarse de ellas y conquistar el mundo- Orochimaru explicó, Tsunade estaba desesperada, están perdiendo mucho tiempo- vienen síganme, yo se el camino.

Pues vamos a salvarlas- acepto Sasuke y todos siguieron a Orochimaru.

.

.

Shizuka se apoderó del Castillo de la Reina Mito, rompió todo a lo que estaba, le ordenó a Sakura que hiciera una cama improvisada y unas cadenas para esposarlas.

Ichiru dejó al príncipe en esta, Takuma y Aidou en la parte izquierda, Shiki y Kain del lado derecho. Las casa una de las chicas tenían las Juerî, Yukii el Escudo, Rima la Espada, Ruka el Collar y Maria La corona estaban de guardianas en la puerta principal, Kaname y Zero a los lados de la reina.

Bien ya es hora – indicó Shizuka – Ichiru espósalas.

Habían esposas en forma de arco, en el centro se encontraba un círculo cerca del príncipe dando la espalda a la entrada. Las coloco de la siguiente manera:

Karui

Matsuri

Ino Takuma y Aidou

Hinata

Shizuka Iori María

Sakura

Temari Shiki y Kain

Tenten

Karin

Niñas – llamo, la primera fue Yukii que le puso el Escudo, Karui expulsó su poder color verde y Karin su poder color dorado, después fue Rima le dio la Espada Tenten expulsó su poder amarillo y Matsuri expulsó su poder café- Aaaaahhhhh….. Aggggg- se quejo la reina a este punto ya tenia mucho poder pero tenia que aguantar a tener los demás poderes; Ruka le puso el Collar Ino expulsó su color azul y Temari expulsó poder color rosa, por último Maria le puso la Corona Hinata expulsó su poder rojo, al igual Sakura expulsada su poder color blanco. Maria rápidamente se coloco en su lugar, las chicas fueron a la puerta principal. Las Juerî empezaron a brillar y el poder se centro en las manos.

La reina puso las manos en la cabeza de su hijo traspasando el poder para revivirlo. Sentía que en algún momento explotaría, pero sabía que falta poco para que terminará vio que el cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, ((falta poco)) pensó la Reina.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

¡Shizuka, detente! – grito Tsunade.

¡Aaaa Ahhhhhh! – grito la reina por el poder máximo, causando una gran explosión, ella salió disparada a un costado. Las 3 chicas fueron ayudar a su Reina.

Los chicos se sorprendieron que las Hogo-sha estaban encadenadas y tambaleaban- me duele el pecho -se quejo Karin al igual que las demás chicas- Por dios me duele todo el cuerpo como si hiciera mucho ejercicio - Ino trataba de controlarse. estaban por caerse así que ellos fueron a atraparlas antes de caer.

Son ellas otra vez- grito Naruto acariciando a Hinata.

Ya no hay nada que detener Tsunade- se burlo la reina – se a completo el ritual.

¡Eso no puede ser!- grito Tsunade mirándola

Tsunade – llamo Orochimaru para girar a ver lo que el señalaba.

Mi cabeza – se quejo Sakura.

Nos volvemos a ver Sakura – ((esa voz… no, no puede ser)) giro la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Era el príncipe Iori Yōkai, vestía todo de negro con una cazadora color rojo al igual que su cabello.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado – sonrió, ella y las demás temían por lo que sucedería ahora. Ya que estaban muy cansadas y no tenían fuerza para una pelea.

Si les gustó mi historia pueden seguirla en estas páginas :

FanFicsSasuSakuYOtros/

FicsSSNHmiriammedinayDNR/

O síganme en mi cuenta de Wattpad y fanfiction, tengo más historias por si no las has leído, espero y sea de tu agrado.

Wattpad: story/109212987?utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&utm_source=android

O en fanfiction: s/12496935/5/


	28. DESTRUCTORAS

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 28

~* DESTRUCTORAS *~

¿Cómo es posible? – levantándose con el apoyo de Sasuke – ¡Te volveremos a derrota!

Mmm lastima que ya no tienen nada que proteger – María miraba sus uñas.

¿A que se refieren? – inquirió temerosa Karui.

Por qué no lo van a ver con sus propios ojos – señaló hacia la puerta principal.

Ellas con la ayuda de sus amados salieron para entender a lo que se referían.

¡Aahhh! – se escucho el grito de Hinata.

No…. No… esto es una ilusión – se repetía Karin.

No… - Sakura y las demás estaban en shock, le temblaban sus piernas no duro tanto tiempo que sus piernas flaquearon.

Parecía que era la viva imagen del pasado; casas destruidas consumidas por el fuego, cuerpos fríos sin vida, charcos de sangre, toda su gente que sobrevivió a la antigua guerra yace tirada en el suelo como basura.

¿Qui-quien lo…. Hizo? – murmuró Tenten a punto de llorar.

Quién más que ustedes- le contestó cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ustedes fueron las **destructoras** de su propio pueblo, jajajajajaja.

¡Regresaras al infierno donde nunca debiste salir y serás acompañado de tus cómplices! - grito Sakura.

Jajajajajajajaja – carcajeo – claro que me iré con mis cómplices - miro por detrás de cada una de las Hogo-sha- se enamoraron de la peor raza y como es mi raza se irán junto a mi a arder en el infierno.

Sobre nuestro cadáver – escupió Hinata enojada – no, nos separaremos otra vez.

Eso lo veremos, ¡Ruka! – todos voltearon y Ruka con su poder hipnotiza a los chicos, estos se posicionaron para atacar a las Hogo-sha.

¿Qué….-estos empezaron a rodearlas.

Ataquen- ordenó el príncipe- ustedes-miro a sus guerreros – ayuden los.

Y ustedes contra nosotros – reto Tsunade junto con Orochimaru.

Y como fue en el pasado ahora es en el futuro. Karui peleaba con Rima y Chouji, Karin con Shiki y Suigetsu, Matsuri pelea con Yukii y Gaara, Tenten pelea con Neji y Takuma, Temari contra Kain y Shikamaru, Ino contra Sai y Zero, Hinata se enfrentaba con Naruto y Aidou, Sakura contra Kaname, Ruka y Sasuke. Orochimaru y Tsunade peleaban contra los príncipes, la reina y su sirviente esto se pondrá más complicado aún.

 **KARIN**

Karin esquiva los latigazos de sangre de Shiki, en una de esas la atrapó del pie, la golpeó en el suelo cono aquella vez que ella hizo lo mismo ((no se por que pero me supo a karma)) recordó.

¡ Obore Te I Masu ! - Suigetsu camino a ella y empezó ahogarla. Trató de salir de esa prisión parecida a la que hizo esta Ino, con las manos trato de nadar, pero Shiki no la dejó salir para tomar aire, con los demás látigos de sangre agarrándola de los pies. ((No me queda mucho tiempo)) pensó. Lo tengo.

Hikari Taiyō Yoake – lanzó una luz cegadora, soltando la para cubrirse los ojos, apenas y pudo pronunciar las palabras por la falta de oxígeno.

Aho…..ahora…cof... Cof… verá…. Verán…. Cof– corrió al principio lentamente, pero conforme avanzaba recuperaba la fuerza, se dirijo hacia Shiki dándole una parada en el estómago sacándole el aire, con la rodilla de lleno en la cara, codazo en la espalda, quedo de espaldas y ella aprovecho para poder desnucarlo, no lo logro dado que algo la derribó de Shiki. Era Suigetsu, rápidamente se coloco en defensa y el igual.

¡Suige reacciona! acuérdate de nuestras bromas, de nuestros juegos, las aventuras que tuvimos – le hacía recordar para acercarse a él lentamente – recuerda cuando me llamas cuatro ojos- el se le quedo viendo su cabeza inclinada dando a entender su confusión- ¡recuerda!- estaba desesperada.

¡Nada podrá traerlos de regreso, a menos que lo ordenemos nosotros! – le contestó burlón Iori

Tenía que seguir aún si tenía que lastimar a su cara de pez- esto es por azotarme – le dio en la pierna de Shiki rompiendo el hueso, un grito de dolor soltó.

Camino a Suigetsu con mirada de molestia – tu cara de pez me la pagaras – lo golpeó en la cabeza con el pie derecho, giro, luego con el izquierdo, pellizco los pezones de el, dejando que escapara un grito de dolor pero fue callado por un golpe en los bajos este automáticamente se los agarro incado- Eso último, fue por ahogarme- dejándolo inconsciente.

Jejeje tal vez no pueda caminar, pero si puedo darte pelea- Shiki multiplicó sus látigos.

! _**Washi**_ ¡- siendo Águila será más rápido y logrará su objetivo, Shiki movía sus látigos rápidos para tratar de darle a Karin. Fácilmente los esquivaba cuando una la atrapaba ella picotea el látigo.

¡Tsubasa Naifu! – sus alas de volvieron más fuertes y resistentes dando como resultado que sus alas sean como navajas, dando velocidad y precisión. Shiki no dejaba acercarse a él, ella trataba de pasar pero salían más.

(Esto me está estresando) – analizando las cosas se le prendió el foco.

Se arriesgo a estar en el centro donde había más, cortando todo a su paso pero eran demacrado, la atrapo y envolvió dejando solo su cabeza.

Te llevare ante mis Reyes- mirándola fijamente acercándola. Karin picoteo los ojos de Shiki haciendo que la soltara.

¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba de olor, no podía correr por su pierna rota, lo único que podía hacer era manotear, pero eso no lo libro de la muerte.

¡Es hora de tu muerte pajarraca! – giro para ver a Suigetsu algo golpeado – ¡Te ahogaras!-la rodea de agua.

 **TEMARI**

Temari tenía que estar checando su sombra pues sabía que en cualquier momento Shika la inmovilizarla y Kain podría quemarla.

¡ Yama No Kaze! - de su boca salió un viento muy fuerte mandando a volar a Kain pero vio que Shika no se movía entonces vio su sombra…o no la atrapó.

Kasai – tal como lo predijo, Kain lanzó el fuego rodeando la como si estuviera en una hoguera, poco a poco le faltaba aire - ((no puedo respirar para tomar aire))- sintió por primera vez pánico. Empezaba a quemarse la ropa y estaba por quemarse la piel cuando sintió la fresca agua que la cubrió para que también apagara el fuego. Fue esta Ino quien la ayudó, la miro para ver una sonrisa y ella se lo devolvió.

Ya verán – corrió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru, tenía que dejarlo fuera para poder pelear con Kain- ¡ _**Chō**_ ! – se transformó para poder pelear mejor, así estará un poco más segura de que Shikamaru no la podrá atrapar- ¡Toruêdo! – creo un tornado dirigido a Kain.

Kain no se quedo atrás el también creo un tornado de fuego, haciendo que ambos chocarán. Los dos daban su máximo poder para no ceder ante el contrincante, estalló lanzando a los dos. Temari intento levantarse pero no podía moverse.

Shikamaru empezó a caminar para que Temari estuviera en sus manos.

Te tengo- la tomo por las manos para que no intentará nada.

Senshi no yōsei- escucho Shikamaru de la nada apareció una guerrera de color rosa con grandes alas esta desató la furia de Temari.

¡Aaaaaa! – fue directo contra Kain, se cubrió con los brazos, eso no lo podía detener el aire fue tan fuerte que causó cortadas. Trato de cubrirse con su fuego pero ni siquiera se podía mover. Murió por los grandes cortadas que tuvo.

Uno menos – sonrió de triunfo.

Yo no diría eso – Shikamaru la atrapó con su sombra haciendo que ella misma se este ahorcado.

 **KARUI**

Chouji se hizo grande en forma de pelota queriendo aplastar a Karui, ella se protegió creando dos brazos grandes con unas ramas para tratar de parar el golpe.

Pero Rima lanzo sus rayos para romper fácilmente las ramas, Karui no puede generar más ramas y al mismo tiempo protegerse.

! _**Hebi**_ ¡- así podrá evadir al enemigo con ayuda de las ramas que aparecían y había en el castillo.

Rima atacaba a Karui lanzando rayos, ella los esquivaba en zigzag, acercándose a ella para morderla.

Pero antes de que la tocara, Chouji se interpuso siendo grande la aplastaría como cualquier insecto.

Jajajajajaja morirás de la peor manera, reptil – se burlo Rima desde el hombro de Chouji – ¡Muere! – grito viendo que ella no tenía escapatoria.

Sin en cambio se empezaron a mover las ramas de los árboles dejando caer las rocas que sostenían e inmovilizar a Chouji.

¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – mirando como les caían las rocas gigantes. Con sigilo se acerco para ver si Rima también se lastimo.

En una parte explotó mostrando a Rima llena de raspadas, sucia y con la ropa rasgada.

¡Mira como diablos me dejaste! – grito, su cabello se soltó levantándolo, - pagaras caro- su cuerpo empezó a electrificarse. Corrió en dirección a Karui y ella igual para poder morderla, pero no pudo por la gran descarga eléctrica.

No me tocaras-una media sonrisa apareció en ella- venga vamos – reto.

Henkō- la luz verde la rodé para volver a ser humano – ven aquí pequeña.

Se enojo el hecho que le dijo eso. Rima lanzó rayo de sus manos, Karui sólo podía defenderse, no podía durar mucho tiempo y comenzaba a cansarse. Rima la golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que rodará, intentó levantar pero ella le puso un pie en la espalda.

Estuvo fin morenita – sonrió -¡Kaminari no ōkina ken! – creo en su puño un gran rayo directo al corazón de Karui.

¡Aaa! – se escucho el grito de una mujer, por el poder, Karui abrió lentamente los ojos, vio que goteaba algo rojo. Era Rima que de su boca salía sangre al igual que su abdomen siendo atravesado por muchas ramas.

Karui como pudo, salió debajo de Rima, dirigiéndose a Chouji- He y vamos despierta – lo movió – Chouji levántate.

Abrió abrupta mente los ojos mirándola con enojo. Levantándose tiro todas las rocas, intentando atrapar a Karui – Te aplastare.

 **HINATA**

Aidou lanzaba hielos a Hinata para tratar de inmovilizarla, en una de esas le dio en los pies haciendo que caiga, lanzó otros para que no moviera las manos.

Estas atrapada – se burlo camino lentamente hacia ella creando una espada – tu muerte será inminente.

! _**Fenikkusu**_ ¡- sus alas de fuego derritieron el hielo dejándola libre.

¡ Hinotama ! – de sus alas lanzó bolas de Fuego Aidou se cubrió con su hielo.

Eso no es nada – contestó burlón- Zorro ataca- no se había percatado que Naruto se convirtió en un Zorro. Fue muy veloz, tanto que Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, siendo ya derribada. Naruto trató de morderla ella giro la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Acumuló más fuego en sus alas para que este la soltara y lo logro- lo lamento Naruto – se disculpo aun si no le prestará atención.

Naruto quería volver atacar salto hacia ella- ¡Funka! - pero ella se lo prohibió con unas erupciones, dañando algo severo los ojos de Naruto. Aprovechando eso fue contra Aidou.

Este será tu fin- lo encerró en un círculo de fuego.

No….cof…cof no lo…. Cof aras- trató de apagarlo con hielo pero este se derretida, ya que Hinata aumento las llamas y reduciendo el círculo.

No…. Aggg…. Cof cof-el oxígeno se sustituía por humo dañando los pulmones y comenzaba a quemarse.

¡No! ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! – los gritos eran desgarradores, ella tuvo que desviar la mirada hasta que los gritos cesaron, camino en dirección a su maestra y Orochimaru.

Pero algo la derribó, se movía todo a su alrededor, con las colas que le salían a Naruto la tomó de las Alas dándoles golpes en el estómago y poco a poco estiraba sus Alas para arrancará lentamente.

 **TENTEN**

Neji estaba atrás de TenTen, estaba por bloquear el punto principal de energía, ella bloqueo el ataque con sus abanicos, dio otro ataque y ella igual lo detuvo. TenTen caminaba de lado derecho y Neji a la izquierda, ella movía los abanicos dando sensualidad, los lanzó al aire Neji no perdió de estos hasta caer vio que ella ya no estaba.

TenTen en un rápido movimiento dio de lleno una patada en la barbilla, rápidamente dio golpes en el pecho de él calculando en donde le afectaría más, en el último golpe lo dio entre las costillas haciendo que retrocediera.

El, cansado trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero Takuma se lo impidió.

Yo seguiré esta pelea – se aproximó a ella.

Lo siento señorita pero son ordenes- desenfundando su katana, TenTen sintió que en verdad este chico lo sentía.

Yo también lo siento Takuma – sacando unos abanicos de metal, dando comienzo al combate

Giro dando un navajazo directo a la cara pero el la detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo, giro por abajo dando una parada para tirarlo, el en un rápido movimiento dio acrobacias para no caer.

Takuma corrió en su dirección, ella lo evadió dando un giro, de sus abanicos salieron rayos como cuchillas en dirección a el, con su katana las evade.

! _**Jagâ**_ ¡ - el Jaguar en que se convirtió lo veía lamentándose por llegar a tal grado- (Perdóname Takuma) – su mirada fue dirijo a el, rodeando como. Si fuera su presa.

No te contengas TenTen – dejo en el suelo su katana para poder pelar justamente.

Ella se lanzó a él para darle una mordida, la tomó por el hocico aventándola, sacudiéndose volvió a ir con el dando mordidas y rasguños. Conformen pasaba el tiempo el se sintió más cansado y mareado, observando que bajó el estaba un charco de sangre, fue un tonto que no se dio cuenta de ello.

El gran Jaguar caminaba a el- Henkō- dijo TenTen – te rasgue en la parte del antebrazo, ahí es donde sangrarías rápidamente en poco tiempo.

Takuma cayó débil moribundo, esperando su muerte.

Sigamos en nuestra pelea si ya terminaste- dijo Neji en posición de ataque, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca.

Claro que si- esta vez ella no lo vio llegar, hasta que recibió el primer golpe en el estómago, escupiendo saliva y sacando todo el aire.

Levántate aún quiero jugar contigo – volvió a golpearla dando en el hombro, ella rodó.

Se dio cuenta que estaba flácido si brazo por completo y tendré que lidiar con eso.

Te bloqueare todos tus puntos – camino a ella.

 **TSUNADE Y OROCHIMARU**

Vamos Tsuna ¿que no puedes conmigo? – se burlo la Shizuka – eras la que heredó la fuerza de la Reina Mito, su primer discípula, no me desepciones- miro a Orochimaru – y no hablar de ti, que tu fuiste un científico excelente, vamos no se rindan- rio- quiero jugar bien.

Tsunade golpeó el suelo creando un enorme agujero – Empecemos de una vez.

Sobre mi cadáver los toca- se interpuso Ichiru con su espada.

Tsunade y Orochimaru se prepararon para la pelea, Ichiru fue el primero en dar el golpe, dándole una patada en el estómago a Tsunade haciendo que rodará hasta estrellarse en una roca, con gran velocidad se acerco a ella bajando la espada y antes de tocar su cara ella la detuvo con ambas manos.

Ichiru sintió serpientes enrollarse en el, este empezó a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

Estas serpientes se mueven a través de mis órdenes y no las tuyas – dijo Orochimaru.

Toma esto – se escucho a Tsunade decir, llegando con un puñetazo directo a la cara de este, dejando un gran oyó, Ichiru no se movió.

¡Ichiru! – la Reina intentó correr hacia el pero Iori la detuvo. Ichiru lo consideró un hijo por lo años que estuvo con él después de la muerte de su hijo y pueblo.

Pensando que murió por el golpe se dirigieron a los Reyes, pero una espada los detuvo.

¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – con un cuchillo intento clavársela a Orochimaru en la espalda.

¡Cuidado! – exclamó, justamente el solo pudo darle en el brazos y la abrió.

¡Orochimaru! – corrió hacia el para darle primeros auxilios.

No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien – sonrió – pártele su cara.

¿Estarás bien, sin mi? – este le asintió.

Se encaminó a Ichiru tronándose los nudillos – me las pagaras por lastimar a Orochimaru, maldito infeliz.

Salto en su dirección lista para dar otro golpe, este lo de la bloqueo con sus espadas kodachi Kunai. Rápidamente dejó libre un Kunai para empuñarlo en su estómago. Viendo sus intenciones levantó un pie para que no fuera peor el daño.

Se alejo de él para poder curarse- Mis espadas están cubiertas de un veneno tienes 3 minutos para que sea tu muerte.

Tsunade debía actúa rápido, quitándose el Kunai se lo devolvió a su dueño – Necesito menos de 3 minutos para matarte – rápidamente ella levanto el pie para atacarlo, el lo evadió girando. Con su dedo partió el suelo ocasionando de se tambaleara, fue hacia el, lo tomó por los hombros salto sobre el quedando espalda con espalda, tomó su cabeza y lo trono, causa de su muerte, lo desnuco.

Fue un minuto y medio, infeliz – sonrió socarrona, débil y sudorosa. Se desplomó por la energía y poder gastada con el veneno haciendo efecto.

Tranquila- llegó Orochimaru dándole un medicamento.

 **INO**

Por el golpe que hizo Tsunade, aprovecho para poder llenarlo de agua así que pidió ayuda.

¡Sakura Hinata! - ellas con la mirada entendieron, Sakura congeló el oyó y Hinata lo derritió.

Sai pinto un león para atacar a Ino - ¡ _ **Sairen**_! – se transformó antes que la atacará, empezando a cantar para atraerlo.

 _ **Ven mi vida te espero siempre con un abrazo, para que la oscuridad no llegue a tu corazón.**_

 _ **Yo podré darte todo lo que ti desees, solo no ignores mi canto.**_

Sai caminaba en dirección a Ino.

 _ **Eres el que siempre me proteges y celas.**_

 _ **Cuando me retrata con tus pinturas me siento dichosa…**_

Se escucharon detonaciones antes de que tocara el agua, Sai salió del transe, viendo que ella ya no estaba. En lo profundo de pequeño estanque se encontraba Ino tratando de curar sus aleta ya que Zero la alcanzó a rozar. Sai dibujo un Tiburón para que pudiera atacar desde el fondo.

El instinto de Ino se activo al presenciar al enemigo, tratando de idear un plan rápidamente visualizo al tiburón. Este merodeaba a su presa.

(Rápido Ino, has un plan)- en lo que esto pasaba, afuera se veía como el agua lentamente trataba de llegar con Sai y Zero.

Se acercaron un poco para ver que sucedía con la chica, apareció una mancha color morada dando a entender que es sangre. Sonrieron satisfechos por el trabajo no sintieron cuando el agua los arrastró hacia dentro.

En lo profundo, ellos miraban a todas partes tratando de localizarla, ella se movía silenciosa y rápida. Causando el miedo y pánico tratando de llegar a la superficie, el primero desaparecer fue Sai, dándole un beso para caer dormido y dejarlo en una burbuja de aire. Claro que no le hizo nada, solo era para darle miedo a Zero, pero este no se inmutó por tal acto. Ella dejando de lado la cordura, salió su instinto de sirena: su cabello se veía más esponjado( si, aún que estuviera en agua), sus dientes un poco más filosos, ojos color amarillo en modo caza, uñas largas y filosas.

Zero nado para llegar a la superficie, el cual nunca llegó por que lo volvieron a sumergir. Esta vez tenía frente a frente a una de las Hogo-sha.

Hola me recuerdas- su voz se volvió más seductora e hipnotizante – sabes te puedo perdonar el hecho de que no eras muy hablador- lo rodeaba como si fuera su presa- el que eres muy maleducado y frio- tomándolo de la cara lo obligó a mirarlo – ¡Pero no te perdono el hecho que me hicieras daño a mi cara y aleta! – se vio un gran corte de la barbilla a la oreja.

Zero mostró una gran sonrisa, porque que le volvió a dar– bueno… tal parece que no te importa, ¡pero veamos que tal aprecias tu vida! Jajajajajaja ¡Sairen Shi! – lo rodeo para perderlo de vista, este trato de dispararle pero no le atino.

Se sentía un ambiente tenso, vio venir algo muy rápido, sabía que era ella, era muy rápida. Sintio un dolor en la pierna izquierda…. eran rasguños muy profundos, después uno en el brazo derecho, otro en la espalda, abdomen, rostro. Sabiendo que se aproximaba su muerte trató de escapar pero mientras más se movía, más salía sangre y peores rasguños tenía, y se estaba acabando el oxígeno, así lo rasguñaba hasta dejarlo de sangrar. Dándole muerte lenta y dolorosa, se veía como flotaba el cuerpo de este.

He terminado- sonrió – solo falta que Sai salga del trance.

No supo que pasó pero algo la jalo hacia lo profundo.

 **MATSURI**

Yukii atacaba a Matsuri con su guadaña, ella con sus movimientos de combate no lograba darle o ella los detenía. Yukii comenzar a enfadarse y desesperarse ya que no podía dañarla.

Gaara atrápala – ordenó Yukii

Tu no le ordenas nada- dijo Matsu, vio que la arena que controlaba Gaara se acercaba a ella.

Rokku Kaijo – acumuló poder en sus manos golpeando después el suelo, levantándose muchas rocas y así protegerse de ser necesario.

Viendo que Yukii con su arma cortaba las rocas dejándolas más pequeñas para que no se escondiera y Gaara lanzando bolas de arena, tenía que transformarse.

(no queda opción) pensó - ! _**Ookami**_ ¡- salió cual enfurecida estaba ladrándoles.

Awww pero que tierno lobito – dijo con sarcasmo Yukii – que me vas a hacer, dar rabia – se burlo.

Matsuri le gruñón sacando la lengua para degusta lo que comerá – (Morirás) – de sus patas delanteras alzó la tierra debajo de ellas.

Mitsuri se acercaba a ella lentamente mientras que Yukii retrocedía, no se percató que se terminó el suelo, tambaleo para no caer.

Matsuri intentó espantarla para que cayera, y lo logró. Sonrió triunfante por deshacerse rápidamente de su enemiga, al darse cuenta no escucho el cuerpo tocar el suelo. Asomándose vio que Gaara. Bajo en escalera que ella hacía. Antes de llegar se lanzó a Yukii, ella por protegerse le dio de lleno con la guadaña, el cuerpo del lobo cayó como costal. Alegría al haber matado a una de las Hogo-sha, se dispuso a irse, pero del otro lado había otro lobo, cambiando de dirección se encontró a otro. Estaban rodeados.

Pensaste que había muerto – la verdadera Matsuri estaba donde ella había caído – lamento decepcionarte- tono los dedos.

Todos los lobos comenzaron a atacarla ella con su guadaña, pero no servía, salían mucho más, con muchos mordiscos y zarpazos.

Tembló la tierra dejando caer a Yukii en el centro – Adiós Niñata – cerró los dos craquee aplastándola.

¿Te gustaría sentir lo mismo? – escucho decir a Gaara con la arena a su lado.

Las chicas ya no podían aguantar más, Karin estaba sufriendo ahogamiento por Suigetsu, Temari esta a punto de ser estrangulada por si misma pero claro con ayuda de Shikamaru con su sombra, Hinata por luchar con el gran zorro que tiene enfrente para que no le arranque las alas, Karui de no ser aplastada por el gigantesco Chouji, Ino por no ser desmembrada por el gran pulpo que Sai dibujo, Matsuri de no ser prisionera de una tumba de arena, TenTen trataba de esquivar todos los ataques de Neji que este quería bloquear sus puntos de energía. Y ella de no morir entre esas malditas llamas, sabía que era momento.

 **SAKURA**

¡Kushi! – lanzó un torrente de pinchos hacia Ruka, sonrió pensando que se deshaga de ella muy rápido.

Amaterasu – vio aparecer una llamas negras- no permitiré que les hagas daño – escuchar las palabras de él hizo que se partiera su corazón.

Se detuvo para poder analizar su siguiente ataque, tenía las llamas de Sasuke, tenía enfrente a Sasuke, ala izquierda a Ruka y derecha a Kaname.

¡ Toripuru Tōketsu ! – congeló a los tres, se dirigió primero con Sasuke ya que el era su debilidad- por favor, despierta- su voz tan suave que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Deja de jugar con mi mente estúpida – se molesto por lo que dijo dándole una cachetada.

Eres un idiota – se entristeció – de verdad que lo eres.

Amaterasu – esas llamas las volvió a invocar liberando a Kaname.

Una fuerza lanzó lejos a Sakura – esto fue por no ir conmigo a lo del café- otra ráfaga la golpeó – esto por casi dañar a mis majestades - se detuvo- y esta es por mi casi extinta familia- esta le dio más fuerte estrellándose en una pared.

Sasuke y Ruka se liberaron – hay que llevarla con los Reyes – Sasuke se acerco a ella con intención de cargarla pero al momento de tocarla se paralizó.

¿Sasuke? – llamó Ruka, pero este cayó.

Se empezó a sentir nieve, envolviendo a Ruka en una esfera donde se concentraba el mayor frío., Kaname trataba de sacar a Ruka tratando de romperla, sin dar cuanta a que Sakura se levantó con la cabeza agachada

! Ryû ¡- grito dando paso para transformarse en un Dragón blanco. Kaname nunca pudo ver semejante dragón.

¡Ggggrrrrraaaaaa!- rugió el dragón extendiendo sus grandes alas.

Es…. Hermoso- susurro Kaname

¡Kaname cuidado! – Ruka lo previno del golpe que estaba a punto de darle con su cola.

El dragón soplón su gélido aliento para tratar de congelar a Kaname, este lo esquivo, intento lanzarla con su telequinesis, necesitaba tener un poco más de concentración.

Ruka necesito más tiempo – ella entendió, necesito pensar que hacer encerrada dentro de una esfera. Su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke- Sasuke levántate – no hubo efecto, dio más poder- ¡Vamos levántate! ¡Y distrae al dragón!

Sasuke se levanto con dificultad, acatando la orden, creo al Samurái que había. Comenzando a pelar contra el Dragón, Sasuke le daba de ataques decidió lanzarle una flecha pero ella se cubrió con sus alas. Contra atacó con el hielo y este igual se cubrió con sus alas.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Kaname estaba ganando tiempo para darle un ataque sorpresa, así que le lanzó el hielo congelándolo al instante

¡Kaname! – grito Ruka Sakura para darle el ultimátum a esto elevó la tormenta en la esfera dándole hipotermia a Ruka.

Agg aaaaaaaaaa – Sasuke se agarro de la cabeza, aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar a las chicas.

Henkō – Sakura volvió a su forma humana – chicas no, nos queda más remedio que juntarnos- todas estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos estaban quejándose del poder rotos de Ruka.

¡Kaze Ga Ranchā ! – Temari lanzó lejos a todos a excepción de las Hogo-sha.

¡ Hikari Mabushii ! – de las manos de Karin salieron destellos cegándolos temporalmente.

¡ Denki Shokku ! – Tenten lanzó sus rayos a través del suelo dándoles una descarga.

Henkō- se escucho decir a todas y volvieron a su forma humana- Bien aremos esto Hinata, Ino, Karui Matsuri, en ese orden los aran muros para protegernos de cualquier ataque. Temari, TenTen y Karin ustedes tratarán de que nadie impida el ritual Yo me pondré las Juerî.

¿Como sabes que eres tu la indicada?-pregunto Karin

Recuerda lo que dijo María en el libro:

" _ **La que se pondría las Jûeri seria la que tiene el poder transparente, sin vida, capas de conservar los poderes como un recipiente, obviamente con el poder de las demás resplandecería. Es ahí donde la Hogo-sha del poder del Hielo es la elegida"**_

Todas se pusieron en su respectivo lugar- muy bien chicas- todas miraron a Sakura- ¡Ahora!

¡ Kabe Purotekutā ! – Hinata tuvo que crear una pared de lava, mientras que Ino lo hacía de agua, Karui con ramas y enredadera creo su muro y por último Matsuri la creo de tierra.

Todos estaban listos para volver a pelear, pero los detuvo Shizuka- Déjenlas están haciendo lo que hemos esperado.

Orochimaru escucho lo que en verdad querían que hiciera, volver a crear Megami- ¡Alto niñas es justo lo que quieren que hagan!

¡Es la única manera! – grito Sakura

Sakura fue directo a las Jûeri ya que en la explosión con Shizuka salieron volando. Mientras se las ponía tenía que ir el orden como se lo dijo su sensei. Los chicos despertaron del poder de Ruka viendo que estaba protegido y no se veía a nadie de las chicas, excepto a Temari, Karin y Tenten.

" _ **La Espada, tiene el poder de la Luz y la Hierba, pelear en nombre de las especies".**_

¡Karin! – grito Suigetsu al ver que empezaba a desaparecer dejando pequeñas luces doradas, ella solo se despide con la mano.

Karui al igual que Karin desaparece dejando pequeñas luces verdes- ya es hora- sonrió.

" _ **El Escudo, tiene el poder la Tierra y Rayo, protege a toda especie de buen corazón".**_

Las siguientes fueron Matsuri y Tenten, desapareciendo en las luces de color café y amarillas.

¡Tenten! ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?! – Neji trato de ir a donde estaba ella, pero una ráfaga de aire se lo impidió.

Nadie interrumpirá el ritual – dijo Temari volando para tener mejor vista y evitar cualquier impedimento.

" _ **El Collar, tiene el poder del Agua y el Aire representa, la nobleza y humildad".**_

¿Ritual? ¿Cuál ritual? – preguntó Gaara.

Para crear a Megami – respondió Orochimaru - nosotros teníamos que protegerlas, pero sus familias los engañaron para impedir que estuviera en nuestras manos – suspiro – y así ellos – señaló a la realeza – fácilmente el acceso a ella – señaló a las Hogo-sha.

Temari – susurro Shikamaru, al ver como ella desaparece.

¡Haga algo! – exigió Chouji al ver como otra desaparecía.

No puedo hacerlo – bajo la mirada – ya está en la última Jûeri.

¿Y quienes son las últimas? – cuestionó Sasuke.

No respondió – ¡hey responda! – la tomo de los hombros viendo que su cara refleja tristeza.

Sakura y Hinata – contestó Orochimaru.

" _ **La Corona, tiene el poder del Hielo y Fuego, representa a la líder y defensora del mundo Tulum".**_

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron para tratar de impedir tal acto, pero a mitad de camino se congelaron por completo.

Nadie se interpondrá he dicho – era un hecho que nadie ara nada.

Al ponerse Sakura la Corona su esencia se desvanecía pero podía sentir su cuerpo recibiendo a las chicas y a ella misma.

Sentían el recuperar sus fuerzas, se sentía ligeras y con un gran e ilimitado poder a través de sus venas. Sus almas y mentes se conectaron, sus cuerpos se unieron al igual que sus poderes, pero no eran los mismos, sino diferentes. Creando a un ser, un ser poderoso, más que cualquier otro, llamado _**Megami**_.


	29. Aviso

Mis amados lectores de SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS y El ENMASCARADO, lamento decirles que por el momento esta semana no subiré capítulo de ninguno de los 2.

Prometí que este fin de semana subiría capítulo de SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS, ya que algunos de mis grandes amigos y lectores me decían cuando lo subiré. Me falta poco, pero esta semana tengo 2 exposiciones y necesito mi cabeza libre por el momento. Por ahora no se si pueda terminar. Y con el de EL ENMASCARADO no se cuando empezaré a escribir. Mis 2 primeras historias las quiero terminar como quiero y claro que les guste, así que denme tiempo.

Me duele el alma tener que dejar en suspenso mis historias, pero enserio hay veces que no me llega la inspiración.

Tranquilos si piensan que abandonare esto, claro que no y ni lo mande Kami-sama. Así que esperenme.

Los Amo Mucho😘😘😚❤️💘💘💖💗💟💞


	30. Megami vs Los Yōkai

SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS

CAPÍTULO 29

~* MEGAMI vs LOS YŌKAI *~

Al ponerse Sakura la Corona su esencia se desvanecía pero podía sentir su cuerpo recibiendo a las chicas y a ella misma.

Sentían el recuperar sus fuerzas, se sentía ligeras y con un gran e ilimitado poder a través de sus venas. Sus almas y mentes se conectaron, sus cuerpos se unieron al igual que sus poderes, pero no eran los mismos, sino diferentes. Creando a un ser, un ser poderoso, más que cualquier otro, llamado Megami.

Cabello largo color morado, de silueta frágil, un protector en los ojos para obstruir su poder ocular. Vestido corto, botas hasta el muslo, guantes largos hasta el hombro y collar, de colores negros y morado. Su arma es un par de largas dagas de hierro sujetas por los extremos por unas cadenas.

La luz reflejaba a la unión de las Hogo-sha en Megami.

Ella…. – los chicos no cabían del asombro por lo que están viendo- es…. – intentaron los ocho en acercarse, un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

" **no se vayan"**

" **tenemos que hacerlo "**

" **hay otras maneras"**

" **lo sentimos pero no hay otras maneras"**

El recuerdo de ellos al tratar de impedir tal acto suicida de ellas, les llegó de repente.

¡ Deténganse!- no supieron quién de los chicos fue el que grito. Megami solo ladeo la cara mirándolos, no sabrían como describir la mirada de esta pero…..sintieron que esa mirada ya la habían visto en algún otro momento- ¡No lo hagas!

Solo les dedico una pequeña sonrisa- Es hora de pelear – se escuchó la vos de Megami, que era la mezcla de las Hogo-sha.

María, Iori y Shizuka, se colocaron en posición de ataque.

¡Sugu raku ni shite yaru! (Terminare con tu sufrimiento)- grito Iori con una sonrisa sádica, preparado con sus uñas- ¡Doushuta! - un proyectil de color púrpura salió por el suelo, dirigiéndose a Megami paralizándola. María y Shizuka desaparecieron de sus lugares rápidamente, apareciendo junto a Megami. María dándole una patada en las piernas y Shizuka en el pecho, haciendo que se estrellara en la pared dejando un gran hueco en ella.

Unas cadenas salieron del polvo, agarrando a María y Shizuka, lanzándolas.

¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?! – dijo burlona Megami.

María y Shizuka, lanzaron un puñetazo cada una, pero Megami lo esquivo fácilmente. Al mirar a Iori no se dio cuenta que corre hasta ella, para luego agarrarla del cuello y aplastarla contra el suelo liberando una explosión de energía unas llamas oscuras. Quedó en el suelo, con movimientos lentos se levantó.

¿Saben que es de cobardes pelear tres contra uno? – Los miro- pero creo que eso no les importa ¿verdad?- todos miraron el siguiente movimiento del enemigo- ¡ Kubun !- de su cuerpo Megami expulso dos cuerpos, se dividió.

Creo que ya estamos a mano, ¿no creen?-socarrona, cada cuerpo se dirigió a pelear con uno.

 **IORI**

Nos volvemos a ver Iori Yokai- el viento soplaba.

Lo mismo digo Megami- mirándola- espero que consideres unirte a nosotros.

Ni en tus más locos sueños- escupió.

Pues aunque no lo creas, mis locos sueños siempre consigo lo que quiero- se apareció una sonrisa malvada, el dio el primer golpe. Lanzo tres proyectiles de fuego para finalizar con un pilar de fuego, dándole directamente a ella, pero las evadió fácilmente. Iori avanza una pequeña distancia con un brazo levantado tomo a Megami para darle de golpes y para terminar, con un tercer golpe en el cual junta sus brazos y utiliza un golpe aplastante.

Megami se levantó, he hizo que grandes montañas salieran del suelo. Iori salto encima de una de estas, pero al tocarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica. Ella aprovecho esto para agarrarlo con las enredaderas lanzándole descargas, debajo de él puso lava ardiendo.

Sufre…. ¡Sufre, como sufrió mi pueblo!- grito con furia y dolor. Poco a poco hacia sufrir a Iori cubriéndolo con las enredaderas dándole toques.

Iori se retorcía del dolor, ella saca lentamente espinas e incrustaba picos de hielo atravesando al príncipe. Abría la tierra preparando su propia tumba, quería terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito repente empezó a enmanar humo negro, las enredaderas se quemaban y no era por su lava, sino por el fuego de él. Trato varias veces volver a cubrirlo pero las quemaba, rápidamente lo metió en la tumba antes de que se liberara completamente. Pero Iori logro escaparar no perdió tiempo para correr hasta alcanzar a Megami para luego agarrarla del cuello y aplastarla contra el suelo liberando una explosión de energía. Ella le dio una patada en el estómago para que la soltara, moviendo las cadenas las hizo que se sumergieran en la tierra, saliendo de está persiguiendo a Iori, este corría escapando, pero le cubrió el camino la otra cadena impidiéndole el paso, dando la vuelta salió otra intento pero estas igual salían encerrándolo en un círculo, para después formarse una jaula, en vez de suelo dejo un pequeño charco de agua. No entendía cuál era la finalidad de esto, hasta que otras cadenas con rayos apareciendo dando a entender lo que trataría de hacer.

¡ NO!- grito Iori, esta dejo caer las cadenas, electrocutándolo, hasta caer.

Pensando que murió se convirtió en polvo, terminando su tarea.

 **MARÍA**

Mirándola con determinación, su mirada fría y calculadora.

Bien…. ¡Comencemos! - Megami movió sus cadenas para tratar de atrapar a María.

Ella tomó las cadenas de Megami para acercarla, cuando estaba por preparar un patada en su estómago, Megami agarro sus dagas, para enterrarlas en su pecho cruzadas, María tiene el poder de controlar las armas, las movió justo a tiempo para que Megami tuviera descubierto el estómago, ella solo sufrió los rasguños de las dagas. Inclinada por el golpe, María le dio un golpe en la espalda, quedando en el suelo hecho añicos. Megami se levanta como si nada de cada golpe que recibía

Ore ga kowaii no ka? (Te doy miedo?") - socarrona María merodeaba a su presa, Megami estaba en cuatro para tener mayor movilidad.

¡Kinzoku no ugoki!- María empezaba a mover las cadenas de Megami.

¿Qué está pasando?- se cuestionó Orochimaru, nunca había visto que alguien ajeno a ella pueda controlar las cadenas, no paso mucho que las tenía ya en su poder.

Te mataré con tus propias armas – las lanzó en su dirección.

Ella las esquivo pasando en medio de estas girando, María hace que regresen por donde fue.

Megami los detuvo con la palma de su mano encajándolas empezando a sangrar- Tú no puedes manejar mis armas

María ataca al oponente con dos ráfagas de fuego para hacerlo levantar del suelo y lo manda a volar con un pilar de fuego, lanzado desde su boca en el suelo.

¡Jama da! (¡ Fuera de mi camino!)- Megami la encerró en una esfera con cada uno de los poderes de las Hogo-sha.

Pensando que ya había terminado con ella le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella.

Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo- escucho. La esfera desde abajo empezó a enmanar fuego oscuro, haciendo ceniza donde estaba encerrada- es hora de que gane- le dio un golpe rápido en el pecho con su poder. El clon de Megami empezó a derretirse.

Nadie puede contra María Yokai- sonrió con triunfo. Dio un brinco para darle un puñetazo, Megami movió las cadenas y enterrándolas los clavos en el suelo, haciendo movimientos, en una de estas brinco para estar a la altura de María e igual darle un puñetazo, las dos listas lanzaron el puño y lo recibieron las dos estrellándose en la pared, María inconsciente, mientras en clon de Megami se hacía polvo.

 **SHIZUKA**

De ellas salieron vidrios dirigidos a su enemiga.

Ella con sus cadenas la evadía fácilmente- jajaja eres buena chica- mostro su sonrisa- ¡ veamos si puedes con esto!- la tierra tembló, empezando a salir vidrios, Megami los evadía dando piruetas. Pero Shizuka lanzaba más y más vidrios.

No se dio cuenta que Shizuka estaba esperándola donde se detendría dándole un puñetazo en los ojos, lanzándola. Megami movió sus cadenas a su alrededor, mientras Shizuka se protegía de ellos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían rápidos y más fuertes.

Megami sintió que su protector empezaba a caer. Shizuka en un descuido vio a los ojos a Megami, no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos tan hermosos como aterradores.

No…. No….. – trató de correr pero las cadenas de ella se lo impedían, cada vez que quería ir para un lado, Megami golpeaba con las cadenas.

Iori lentamente se despertaba, y vio como su madre era acorralada por la enemiga- ¡Madre cierra los ojos!- grito.

Demasiado tarde, Megami se acercó cual serpiente y la congeló haciéndose piedra - ¡Aaahhh! - Lanzó una de sus dagas haciendo añicos a Shizuka Hio, Reina de los Yokai.

Sono mama shine (Muere así)- farfullo Megami con indiferencia.

¡KOKO MADE DA! (¡Este es tu FIN!)– María despertó de sopetón al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su hermano giro la mirada a él, su cabello no dejaba ver el semblante de ira y dolor, enojado quedaba corto- María- llamo – despertaremos el Roit Of The Blood.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡No lo voy a hacer! – Temerosa.

Es la única manera ¿no quieres vengar a mamá? – Señaló a su madre hecha ya trizas– ¿a nuestra gente? – María observó cómo cada uno de sus guerreros muertos, a manos de las Hogo-sha. Cerró los ojos pensando que si así es la manera de vengar en nombre de su pueblo, estaría dispuesta.

Está bien hermano – su rostro se endureció – Vengaremos a nuestro Reino y Madre –abrió los ojos.

Iori y María se mordieron el dedo, dibujando con su sangre una luna en cuarto menguante en el suelo, símbolo de su Reino.

Se formó un círculo con unos símbolos, ambos se colocaron en medio, recitando;

" **Desde nuestros antepasados, hasta el Rey Yokai"**

La tierra empezó a temblar.

" **Dominados por la ira, poder y sed de sangre"**

A su alrededor empezaron a tener un poco de gravedad. Y empezó a tronar el cielo anunciando la llegada de la tormenta.

" **No habrá quien nos detenga o enfrente"**

Empezaron a surgir fuego oscuro de color morado.

" **Pues la sangre de vuestro pueblo corre por nuestras venas"**

¡Aaahhhh!-Luces salen del círculo de color morado, la tierra tiembla y ambos gritan, el _**"Roit Of The Blood"**_ se activó.

Cof…cof…- comienzan a toser sangre- ¡Aagggggg!- retorciéndose de dolor encorvado su espalda- ¡Aaaahhhhhh!- incrementa su temperatura, finalmente entran en un estado de locura y violencia extrema hacia todo el mundo.

Ambos, pálidos, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos color amarillos y uñas afiladas.

¡Aaahhh! – gritaron los dos como demonios, cada exhalación sacaban aliento que quemaba.

María la toma desde un salto, tendiéndola en el suelo por la cabeza para después libera una poderosa explosión de fuego.

Iori usa un arranque de velocidad para alcanzar a Megami – ¡Nake! (Llora)-1°ro y 2°do rasguño - ¡Sabeke! (Grita) - 3°ro y 4°to rasguño - ¡Soshite SHINE! (¡Y luego Muere!)- dando el 5°to y 6°to rasguño. Al terminar la remata con una explosión de fuego morado.

María dio un salto largo contra su enemiga, tratando de aplastarlo contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, donde después agarra a su oponente para levantarlo y atacarlo con múltiples arcos de fuego con rasguños.

Megami cayó al suelo, hincada, escupió sangre para después con sus dagas las enterró- ¡ Kusari No Meiro! Salieron cadenas formando círculos, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones para impedir que Iori y María se acerquen a ellas.

Iori y María se comunicaban con la mirada- ¡Asobi wa owari da ! (¡El tiempo de divertirse se terminó!) - no paso ni un minuto y ellos se movían con rapidez.

María movía las cadenas para poder acercarse e Iori las arrancaba para lanzarla lejos y avanzar a Megami. Ella ya sabía que aria eso, así que si eliminaba una saldrían el doble.

Los chicos de expectativos no podían ni respirar de lo nerviosos que estaban observando la pelea.

Megami cambió de ataque, retiro todas las cadenas, quedando desprotegida, ellos lo vieron como una ventaja, corriendo en su dirección, pero un círculo cerrado de cadenas los bloqueo, haciéndolos retroceder. Lejos de ella, volvieron a correr, recibiendo otra vez las cadenas.

Intentaron una última vez, María y Iori corrieron, Megami lista los esperaba, de momento a otro María desapareció, confundida no se dio cuenta que estaba atrás de ella.

¡Atrás de ti!- grito Suigetsu. Megami descuido ambos lugares.

Todo pareció cámara lenta, Iori y María cada uno con sus uñas afiladas, listos para ser enterrados. Megami saco sus dagas con cruzados los brazos preparados para dar el golpe final. Calculando la dirección de tales golpes mortales, los chicos corrieron con desesperación para impedirlo. Una barrera se hizo presente impidiendo el paso.

¡NO! NO NO ….-los chicos golpean el muro tratando de romperlo, sabiendo que es imposible.

No lo hagan más difícil- trato de calmar Orochimaru

¡Ellas, están dando todo y….nosotros aquí sin hacer nada!- grito Naruto

¡No hacemos más que problemas!- Chouji

¡Se supone que nosotros somos los hombres! - hablo Sasuke

¡Nosotros debemos de protegerlas! - sigue Suiguetsu

A veces las cosas no salen como uno piensa- susurro Gaara.

¿De qué hablas?- lo tomo por el cuello Naruto

Que ellas son más poderosas que nosotros- contesto Sai

Eso hace que ellas son las que nos protejan y no nosotros como es costumbre - contesto Shikamaru, todos se quedaron callados.

" **Todos los Yōkai de mal corazón que quedan, morirán"**

Se escuchan las palabras de sus amadas.

" **Las personas ajenas a este problema, olvidarán"**

El muro empezó a caer, intentaron ver a través del polvo.

" **Las personas de buen corazón asesinadas el día de hoy, vivirán"**

Sintieron que una pequeña parte de ellos se volvió cálida. Rápidamente intentaron acercarse otra vez pero un charco estaba bajo sus pies.

" **Por qué nosotras somos los Hogo-sha, guardianas del Mundo Tulum"**

Alzaron la vista, Miedo, Tristeza, Soledad, Enojo. Incados los tres, las manos de los Yokai estaba incrustada en los costados de Megami, estaban de espaldas no podían ver su cara. Rápidamente dieron la vuelta. La imagen no fue para nada grata.

" **Creamos a Megami para eso, con ella será…..**

La vista no mentía, las manos de los Yōkai en las costillas de Megami, ella no se quedaba atrás, sus dagas directas en los corazones de ellos. Los tres con sangre en sus bocas, dando sus últimos alientos. Megami con lentitud miro a sus enemigos a los ojos.

Tsuki….. w….wo mi…mibu tabi… omoi da….daze (Recuérdame siempre que veas la luna)- Iori murmuro mientras se convertía en estatuas, para después expulsar una luz blanca. Ellos de cubrieron los ojos.

 **El fin del caos"**

La luz que desprendieron, los tele transporto a otro lugar, observando que no había absolutamente nada.

Que es este lugar – dijo Gaara.

¿Dónde están los demás? – Naruto corría de un lado a otro.

¿Y Megami? – Suigetsu acompaño a Naruto en sus vueltas.

Tranquilos- una voz hizo que los chicos la buscarán, ya que no se veía a nadie.

Están bien, la pelea ha terminado – dijo otra voz.

¿Qué pasó con los enemigos, Shizuka, María y el loco maniático de Iori? – preguntó Naruto

Están muertos- respondió otra chica- ya no habrá forma de que vuelvan- habló

¿TenTen? – Neji captó la voz- TenTen ¿dónde estás?

¡Chicas! – grito Sai.

Están seguros en este lugar – confirmo dando paz, se escucharon pasos, se vieron a ocho chicas acercándose a ellos cada una vestida de blanco.

La pelea a terminado – repitió Sakura dándole la mano a Sasuke para que la tomara- ven conmigo.

¿A dónde irán?- no sabían aun lo que las Hogo-sha tenían planeado, pero les dio una sensación de nostalgia.

¿Qué sucedió con la chica de cabello morado largo? – preguntó Sasuke.

Ella sólo fue una creación de nosotras al unirnos, pero eso ya terminó – contestó Matsuri

Les daremos los recuerdos que les fueron arrancados- dio la mano Karui para que Chouji la tomará.

¿Cuáles? – no sabían a lo que se referían

Vengan- cada Hogo-sha les dio la mano y ellos aceptaron.

Cada pareja se encaminaron a recuperará sus recuerdos, para ver como borraron la memoria y eliminaron algunos Yōkai, robaron las Jueri, la muerte y despedida de las Hogo-sha.

 **SUIGEKARIN**

Estábamos como en un bosque a lo lejos se escuchaban muchos gritos, voces, caballos, etc.

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunté sintiendo frío.

Recuperar tus recuerdos – respondió Karin, vestida de short y blusa blanca, se cabello de lado ya que tiene rapada la parte izquierda de él, aun así se ve ruda y atractiva.

¿No, nos pueden descubrir? – necesitaba estar seguro para tener mi mente abierta.

No, nadie nos ve – con una sonrisa me contestó, seguimos caminando hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

 _ **Por favor, no te rindas tú no eres así**_ \- escuche a alguien a punto de llorar.

 _ **Jeje… aaagggg…. N…. no….. Llores idiota**_ \- le respondieron, seguimos avanzando, nos encontramos con una pareja. El incado con ella en sus brazos. No podía ver su cara, estaban dándonos la espalda.

 _ **Vamos a seguir, llegaremos con Tsunade y te curara**_ \- la tomo para levantarse con ella, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que era yo con una moribunda Karin.

 _ **No queda tiempo**_ – susurro, sabía que no quería resignarme a esa idea.

 _ **¡Claro que hay tiempo! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!**_ – me conocía muy bien, sabía que no la dejaría morir.

Ella solo sonrió - _**Te Amo, te… esperare para ser…..seguir con nuestras través….suras**_ \- sus ojos, desde que los vi, los tenía entre cerrado, ahora los tenía completamente sellados para no volver a abrirlos.

 _ **¿Karin?... ¿¡Karin!?... ¡Karin!**_ – sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me puse a su lado. Tenía su rostro sereno, en paz, parecía dormida de no ser con el camino de sangre que tenía debajo del pecho y sangre en la boca.

 _ **¿Con quién voy a divertirme y bromear?**_ – pregunto mi yo del pasado, sin obtener respuesta.

¿Así es como moriste? – le pregunté.

Si, así morí- respondió para desaparecer de ahí.

 **CHOUKARU**

Aparecimos en medio de una batalla, me reconocí a mi pasado, peleando. Observe que quería avanzar, pero seguían saliendo enemigos.

Una explosión de luz, llamó la atención de todos, mi yo del pasado apresuró el paso en esa dirección.

 _ **Ya voy Karui solo espera a que llegue**_ – acabo rápido con ellos, corrió entre unos arbustos. Recorrió un buen tramo, se detuvo a descansar en una roca. Algo causó un ruido.

 _ **Sal de ahí o te matare**_ \- fue claro con su meta, no tardo en salir una chica morena, de cabello rojo y ojos amarillos.

 _ **¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?-**_ le contestó Karui del pasado.

 _ **Ni en un millón de años**_ \- corrió abrazarla, pude ver la cara de Karui, reflejaba tristeza y miedo.

Algo no anda bien- susurre. Mi Yo trato de separarse pero ella lo impidió.

 _ **¿Podemos bailar como aquella vez en nuestra cena?**_ – seguía ella con esa mirada.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – exigí a Karui de mi tiempo.

Sigue mirando – contestó.

 _ **¿En este momento?-**_ preguntó incrédulo- _**no has visto la situación.**_

 _ **Sí, es por eso que te lo pido**_ – contesto apartándose un poco, para mirarlo- _**por favor**_ \- aceptó

Se mantuvieron abrazados bailando, con la música de sus corazones. De un momento a otro ella se desplomó.

 _ **¿Karui?-**_ intento despertarla con unos pequeños golpes, sacudiéndola pero nada funciono, solo siguió bailando con ella, llorando, abrazándola, sin su armonía.

Morí por qué mi vida estaba por terminar, es por eso que te pedí nuestro último baile – explicó, con su cabellos atado, un top blanco al igual que un short-Vámonos.

Nos alejamos de ese lugar, mientras se desvanecía a nuestras espaldas.

 **NEJITEN**

Nos encontramos en un prado muy hermoso, a pesar de estar cerca de una zona de guerra.

¿Dónde nos encontramos exactamente? – inquirir observando la naturaleza.

Busca- respondió TenTen, vestida con un top y short blanco, peinada con dos trenzas.

Recorriendo el prado tenía unas bellas flores, con un olor embriagador, a pesar de que nadie nos ve.

 _ **Cof….. Cof….. O reina mía déjame ver por última vez a mi Neji**_ \- entre la hierba se escuchó el hablar de una persona.

 _ **¡TenTen!**_ – voltee la mirada para encontrar a mi yo del pasado, agitado parece que vino corriendo _ **\- ¡TenTen!**_ – volvió a gritar.

Vi que entre la hierba que levantó una mano, los dos corrimos en esa dirección.

 _ **O TenTen mira como estas…..–**_ la mano de ella lo detuvo.

 _ **No tengo mucho tiempo**_ \- al acercarme solo tenía sangre en la boca, no sé porque no podía recuperarse.

 _ **Pero estas bien, no te veo heridas mortales u otra cosa**_ – estaba de acuerdo con mi yo.

 _ **Tengo un golpe interno, una costilla perforó mi corazón, solo le pedí a mi reina que me concediera, mi último deseo**_ \- TenTen del pasado le acaricio la mejilla.

 _ **¿Y cuál fue ese deseo?**_ – empezaron a verse las primeras lágrimas de mi pasado.

 _ **Verte**_ \- susurro, dejando caer su mano. El tomo con sumo cuidado su cuerpo, llorando, la abrazo.

 _ **TenTen… mi TenTen**_ – repetía esperando a que ella le respondiera.

Lamento que te vieras llorar por mi muerte- me dijo cabizbaja- Vamos

 _ **SHIKATEMA**_

Shikamaru se encontró en medio de estar en una batalla, rápidamente encontró a su yo del pasado junto con Temari peleando, transformada de mariposa, el en tierra y ella en aire.

¿Todos ellos son los Yokai?- pregunto Skikamaru.

Si- contesto Temari- la mayor parte de nuestros seres eran humanos, pero gracias a Shizuka los tuvo de su parte.

Volvieron a mirar la batalla que llevaban la pareja del pasado, tenían una muy buena destreza y gran ventaja. Temari de vez en cuando miraba a Shikamaru para que estuviera bien, alejándose poco a poco de él. Pero a lo lejos un arquero lanzo una flecha vio que la dirección donde iba esta, se dirigía a Shikamaru, ella voló rápidamente para darle aviso y esquivara la flecha. Sabía que no daría tiempo de avisarle así que hizo caso a su instinto- _**¡Shikamaru!-**_ grito.

El giro su cuerpo para encontrarse a Temari cara a cara, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, hasta de su boca salió un hilo de sangra que con los segundos salía más, con ojos atónitos bajo la mirada a su pecho y encontró la flecha encajada en el corazón de ella. Estaba por caer a su lado, pero la alcanzo a atrapar- _**Eres una mujer problemática**_ \- le dijo

 _ **Tú apenas…..y…te diste cuenta…..de mi presencia**_ –comento ella- _**y no escuchaste mi grito, tonto-**_ ella ya no podía estar en pie, él se dio cuenta de esto. La recostó en sus piernas- _**Eres un bebe llorón-**_ se rio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas que él no había notado, dejando rastro de sangre en sus mejillas.

 _ **No llores estaré bien, vale**_ \- ella nunca perdió la sonrisa, incluso, cuando murió.

Shikamaru con el cuerpo de su amada, escondió su rostro entre el cuello de ella- _**pagaran….-**_ se escuchó un susurro de el- _**es todo por su….¡Culpa!-**_ de él salió su sombra, controlo a todos los de su alrededor, controlándolos hizo que se mataran entre sí.

Lo lamento- murmuro Shikamaru del presente, cabizbajo- de haberte escuchando…estarías viva- Temari sintió su culpa y se enterneció por eso. El sintió con los brazos de ella lo cubrían y le daba la respuesta que él quería, el perdón.

Todo están bien- sus palabras despejo la culpa de él.

 _ **NARUHINA**_

¿Dónde estamos Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto

Pon atención Naruto- le indico Hinata.

Naruto del pasado caminaba tratando de encontrar a Hinata, se encontraba uno que otro enemigo y peleaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no se atrevía a matar. Miro el cielo y se encontró un ave de color rojo, mirando fijamente a esta ave hermosa que volaba en círculos sobre el hasta que se dio cuenta. Vio cómo se alejaba para esconderse detrás de unos árboles. Se encamino a seguirlo y vio que se detuvo en una vieja rama, ahí se dio cuenta que la ave era un fénix. Con cautela se acercó para tratar de acariciarla.

Estando ya a un metro de este, escucho algo que lo dejo helado _ **\- ¿Naruto? –**_ mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar la voz que lo llamaba- _**Soy yo, Hinata-**_ él se movía con inquietud buscándola.

 _ **¡Hinata, ¿Dónde estás?!-**_ grito Naruto, hasta que se encontró con la mirada del ave.

 _ **¿Eres tú, Hinata?-**_ preguntándole al Fénix, este bajo la cabeza dando a entender que lo acariciara, él lo comprendió, así que la acaricio con lentitud, pensando que se quemaría.

 _ **No tengas miedo, Naruto-kun, a ti no podría hacerte daño-**_ en la abrazo con fuerza.

¡Hinata, por fin te encontré!- la acariciaba como a una niña, se quedaron así un rato.

¿Por qué no te conviertes en humano?- pregunto Naruto del pasado.

Gaste toda mi energía y así que decidí quedarme- respondió.

Vieron que ninguno de sus pasados se dio cuenta de un soldado Yokai estaba detrás del Fénix, sin hacer ruido, cargo el arma para mater al ave. Naruto escucho un pequeño ruino y entrecerró los ojo para ver, visualizando al individuo _ **\- ¡NO!**_ – los pájaros de alrededor salieron volando del susto.

Naruto sentía el líquido rojo que salía de la espalda de Hinata, con todo el peso del Fénix trato de ponerla en suelo- _**TU…-**_ El demonio que estaba dentro del salió enloquecido de que asesinaron a su novia- _**Morirás-**_ se lanzó hacia él, mientras que una luz roja envolvía a Hinata convirtiéndola en Humana. Respiraba bocadas de aire tratando de mantener la calma, escuchando la masacre que hacia Naruto.

 _ **Naru…Naruto, ven….. no me queda mucho tiempo**_ \- Naruto al escuchar el llamado de su amada, se calmo, mientras se acercaba, volvía en un ser humano. Corrió quedando junto a ella, sacó rápido la flecha- _**aaggg…..**_ __ **–** se quejo, la volteo lentamente- _**Te Amo, Naruto-kun, trata de no causar problemas, de acuerdo. Siempre se feliz y alegre, no pierdas esa sonrisa característica de ti-**_ mientras más hablaba, más perdía la voz, anunciando que pronto se ira- _**te….. cuidate…. Aya donde vaya.**_

El sin contenerlo soltó el llanto, la abrazo meciéndose, le apartaba el cabello que cubría su rostro llena de ternura y calidez, no soportaba el que estuviera muerta- _**¡aaahhh!**_ – grito lleno de dolor.

El Naruto del presente no apartaba la mirada de tal escena, no podía hablar. Sintió los brazos de Hinata abrazando los por la espalda- no te sientas culpable, aun así eres mi héroe- dándole un beso- andando- le indico mientras tomaba su mano.

 _ **SAIINO**_

Sai e Ino caminaban a través de la batalla, Ino se detuvo y señaló. Sai miro a donde indicaba ella. Vio que Ino del pasado peleaba en un lago, creando remolinos y desapareciendo a los enemigos enviándolos a lo más ondo de este. Se encontraba cerca de un acantilado. Los enemigos lanzaron dos flechas atadas de una cuerda, y en ese preciso momento Ino salto, ella quedó atrapada, las flechas quedaron en cada árbol pero ella estaba colgando justo debajo del acantilado lleno de piedras filosas, no había un lugar libre para caer, era su fin. Sai del pasado se encontraba observando a Ino colgando desde abajo, rápidamente dibujo una enorme ave para salvar. Los arqueros lanzaron otras flechas pero con fuego. Quemando la cuerda- _ **no no, ¡Auxilio! -**_ gritaba, todo paso en cámara lenta, Ino caía hacia su muerte, Sai estaba a centímetros de atraparlo pero una cuerda lo jalo- _**¡Sai! –**_ Sai vio que los enemigos impidieron que el la salvará, vio como ella caía en el acantilado.

La corriente no tardo en darle el cuerpo de su amada, el corrió para ayudarla- _**Ino… despierta Ino, debes levantarte y patearles el trasero a estos –**_ Sai la a uno tratando de despertarla pero no hubo caso, ella había muerto- _**Ino por favor despierta…. Mi muñeca**_ _ **despierta –**_ Sai lloraba mientras los enemigos reían ante su desdicha.

¿Que pasó después? – preguntó Sai

Llegaste con los demás con mi cuerpo y nos dejaron en una cueva como tumba- respondió, para después caminar para desaparecer.

 _ **GAAMATSU**_

Llegamos a lo que sería un pueblo había casas quemadas y derrumbadas.

 _ **Jajajaja disfruta eso maldita Hogo-sha jajaja**_ \- mire que tenían a alguien de las chicas corrí para saber de quien se trataba. Para mi mala suerte era Matsuri. Estaba colgada de un árbol, alrededor hombres le daban de latigazos, golpeaban o le daban cortadas.

 _ **¡Aahhhh!-**_ lagrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos color café, mi ira se reflejaba.

 _ **Que tal y cuando se quede inconsciente jugamos un rato**_ – dijo uno de los que la estaban golpeando.

 _ **Sobre mi cadáver lo aran**_ \- los hombre lo giraron para ver quien provenía esa voz.

Matsuri ya no sentía nada de su cuerpo, con mucha fuerza intento abrir los ojos, pero no fue mucho. La arena de Gaara con delicadeza cargo el cuerpo de ella, para ponerla en sus brazos.

 _ **¿Qué… le han hecho? ¡Bastardos!-**_ Gaara del pasado, tenía la cabeza agachada, pero la arena a su alrededor daba un terror. Todos empezaron a correr, el no tuvo piedad y los encerró a todos en una tumba de arena- pagaran por hacerle daño.

 _ **¡Aahhhh!**_ \- gritaban todos, pero lo dejaron de hacer cuando Gaara los aplastó, todos estaban muertos…..como ella pronto lo estará.

 _ **Vamos Matsuri tienes que resistir**_ – ella como pudo sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Vamos pequeña, no me dejaras solo, ¿o sí?**_ – ella lo miro con una tristeza profunda, no había esperanza. Gaara no quería que la despedida fuera así, y le dio un tierno beso. Ella gustosa correspondió, pero pasando un pequeño rato el ya no sintió calor en esos labios que se había vuelto adicto.

Se supones que eran poderosas, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que murieron? – Gaara del presente cuestionó lo que veían sus ojos.

En nuestra batalla Iori sacó su poder con el Riot Of The Blood, y nos dejó heridas, nosotras hicimos que todos murieran por parejo de los Yokai, pero algunos no sé cómo es que sobrevivieron, y los humanos no recordarán que nosotros existimos, pero aún vemos que la mayoría son; sádicos, Bastardos, idiotas, seres sin alma, ni piedad con otros. Los humanos que se cuentan son los que se preocupan por los demás, dan cosas sin recibir nada a cambio, esos son los que han recuperado la humanidad que perdieron cuando los controlaron- explico Matsuri- Nos esperan, vamos.

 **SASUSAKU**

Aparecimos en el campo de batalla, logré divisar una cabellera rosada peleando débilmente con los enemigos.

Logré llegar hasta ella, quedamos espalda contra espalda – _**será mejor que descanses estas exhausta.**_

 _ **No estoy bien, solo gaste mucha energía**_ – estaba por caer de no ser por mi to del pasado.

 _ **No puedo pelear y cuidarte a la vez Sakura, debes de ir donde esta Tsunade**_ – sonó como una orden.

 _ **Tu no me ordenas nada**_ – se mantuvo firme.

 _ **Entiende que no te quiero perder, andando Sakura –**_ ellos se miraron para después fundirse en un apasionado beso- _**Te amo.**_

 _ **Yo también, no vemos**_ – y se fue.

Pasó un rato desde que se fue, cuando….

 _ **¡Aaaaahhhhh!**_ – Sasuke dejo todo y corrió en dirección al grito, llego a donde antes era una pequeña cabaña, y ahí estaba ella, con su katana a un lado, cuatro hombres a su alrededor, tenía justo en alto una flecha para dar directo en el corazón.

 _ **Este es tu fin**_ \- le dijo, los otros tenían unos objetos en las manos. Todo pasó rápido, dejó caer la flecha, salpicando al asesino.

 _ **¡NOOO! ¡Sakura!**_ – los cuatro sujetos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, huyendo. Sasuke del pasado fue con ella. De su boca salía sangre.

 _ **¿Me esperara?**_ – el no entendió - _**cuando termine esto volveremos a ser felices, te amo Sasuke-kun-**_ todo lo dijo entre lágrimas.

 _ **Te esperare Sakura, descansa**_ – puso su frente con la de ella.

Los me que mataron fueron enviados por Iori, para quitarme las Jûeri- hablo Sakura – eso nadie lo sabía.

Entonces….. ¿Cómo es que morimos? – pregunté.

Esa es nuestra siguiente parada

Todos volvieron al lugar donde partieron.

¿Volveremos a la realidad? – preguntó Gaara.

Si-respondió Matsuri- sólo queda un último recuerdo.

Esta vez, se fueron todos juntos. Se encontraban en una cueva, los chicos e Itachi en silencio, con ocho chicas en unas camas de piedras y poco iluminada. No tardaron mucho en salir de ahí, antes de irse los chicos sellaron con su sangre la piedra que cerraría la única entrada.

 _ **Así que aquí están**_ \- llegaron todos sus padres- _**necesitamos hablar.**_

 _ **¿Hablar? ¿Para qué?**_ – Hablo Sasuke – _**¡Para que nos asesinen como nuestro Rey!**_

Mikoto se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada.

 _ **Deben obedecer a su Majestad**_ – dijo Shikaku

 _ **Primero muertos antes que obedecerle –**_ ahora fue el turno de Suigetsu.

 _ **¡Ellos mataron a nuestras novias!**_ – grito Naruto, Kushina sintió la tristeza de su hijo, intentando abrazarlo pero Minato se lo prohibió.

 _ **Bien si eso es lo que quieren**_ \- Itachi sabía lo que es capaz su padre por acatar las reglas.

Las ocho parejas enterraron una espada a cada uno de los chicos.

 _ **Aagg cof… ¿Qué… es…l…lo..…que…..hacen?**_ – sangre empezó a emanar de la boca.

 _ **Ustedes dijeron que antes muertos los obedecían, ahora lo aran-**_ con lágrimas las madres lloran la muerte de sus pequeños.

 _ **Shiori a Suigetsu**_

 _ **Hizashi a Neji**_

 _ **Yoshino a Chouji**_

 _ **Shikaku a Shikamaru**_

 _ **Minato a Naruto**_

 _ **Kushina a Gaara**_

 _ **Mikoto a Sasuke e Itachi**_

 _ **Fugaku a Sai**_

Cada uno con una espada en el estómago de ellos, tenían que hacerlo.

 _ **Si esta es la única forma de que obedezcan las órdenes, lo aremos**_ – todos estaban estupefactos,… cómo fue posible….. Que sus propios padres hicieran eso….. Giraron a ver a las Hogo-sha.

¿Por qué nunca recordamos todo eso que nos mostraron? – Preguntó Sai.

La respuesta será descubierta si ponen atención – solo eso dijo Ino.

" _ **Ustedes no recordarán a las Hogo-sha, el amor que ustedes sienten**_

 _ **Se convertirá en odio, resentimiento y asco**_

 _ **Ustedes serán los nuevos guardianes de las Jûeri.**_

 _ **Para que nuestros reyes sean los gobernantes"**_

Terminando esto ellos sólo cayeron. Todo desapareció.

¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Shikamaru.

Sus padres vivieron lo que restaba de vida junto a los Yōkai que sobrevivieron entre ellos María y su madre Shizuka casi muerta– respondió Temari.

Siguieron reproduciéndose hasta que ustedes reencarnaron, sus padres nacieron con los recuerdos, pero a ustedes se los borraron, para que cuando nacieran no vuelvan a cometer un error - siguió Hinata.

Cada vez que reencarnamos, nos dimos cuenta que de no enamorarnos de ustedes, Iori no los hubiera involucrado en esto y todo sería igual – bajo la mirada TenTen – pero….. En el corazón no se manda.

Desde pequeños se les contó la historia alterada, sacando su lado malvado hacia nosotras. Pero ahora que sus padres tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo…. Se arrepintieron, quisieron enmendar sus errores pero fue demasiado tarde – terminó Karui.

Es por eso que le dimos una según oportunidad – dijo Sakura- disfrútenlos, ámenlos, sean felices con ellos.

¿Qué quiere decir? – todos los miraban con un destello en los ojos.

Cuando regresen lo sabrán – respondió Ino.

Creo que es hora de que volvamos – dijo Sai.

Si ya es hora que regresen – cada hongo sacó una bolsita.

¿Esperen? No vendrán con nosotros – cuestionó Sasuke.

No, nuestra misión ya fue a completada – respondió Karin.

¿Y ustedes? – sacaron de su bolsa polvos, de su respectivo color, soplando para que regresen los chicos.

Ustedes disfruten su vida, tengan novia, sienten cabeza, tengan hijos, nietos, bisnietos, etc. Nos volveremos a encontrar – se despedían de ellas ya que era su último adiós.

No…esperen… regresen – gritaron Naruto, Suigetsu, Gaara y Sai.

Ustedes son nuestras heroínas y **SALVADORAS-** se escuchó las últimas palabras de Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke y Chouji para ellas.


	31. Regalo

CAPÍTULO 30

~* REGALO *~

El cielo adornado de color rojo, naranja y amarillo, con una cuantas nubes, pájaros volando armoniosamente anunciando el atardecer, Orochimaru y Tsunade que ya se había recuperado, vieron que los cuerpos muertos y tirados con sangre en sus bocas estaban vivos. Ya no había temor de que Iori y Maria Yokai, Shizuka Hio y sus aliados volverían, pues ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes con inclusión de los chicos, pero ellos no les preocupaban.

Gaara fue el primero en despertar – aaaaa mi cabeza – se quejaba mientras se soba la cabeza, paso un instante donde se quedó atarantado y reacción - ¡Las Chicas! – esto causó que se despertarán los demás.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – los otros estaban aturdidos. Poco a poco y con lentitud se levantaron. Giraban la cabeza buscando a las chicas hasta que las vieron. Megami ya no existía, pues ellas se separaron, las Jûeri estaban esparcidas dejando salir humo, cada uno corrió con su pequeña.

Despierta- decía Neji acariciando a Tenten– por qué hasta hace unos momentos me enseñaste tu muerte.

No sabes como me mato el hecho de ver a primera fila tu muerte- Sai abrazaba a Ino.

Hinata-chan, despierta- Naruto lloraba mientras se mesia con ella.

Sasuke en cambia caricia a Sakura en un intento de que ella despertara, pero por más que le daba las más dulces y delicadas caricias no funcionaba.

Pequeña Matsuri, levántate- le suplicaba Gaara, con pequeñas sacudidas.

Cuatro ojos, vamos tenemos que planear nuevas travesuras, tengo nuevas ideas – Suigetsu con su toque de humor y sarcasmo, trataba de abriera esos ojos color rojo como rubí.

Mi Karui, dime quien me consentirá ahora que no estas tu- Chouji le decía cosas bonitas para despertarla.

Shikamaru escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella – vamos problemática despierta – susurraba una y otra vez

Poco a poco los seres de Tulum se acercaban con cautela- Tranquilos ellos no les harán daño- dice Tsunade. Pero ellos no se referían a los chicos si no a las Hogo-sha las cuales se encontraban en el suelo siendo abrazadas. Ellos las rodearon observándolas.

¡¿Que quieren?! –gritaban Naruto

¡Largo de aquí! –intentaba correrlos Gaara abrazándola más fuerte a él.

Los seres como pudieron les quitaron los cuerpos de las Hogo-sha. Ahí entendió Tsunade, el por qué las querían a ellas.

¡Nooo! ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Devuélvanme a Karin- Suiguetsu intento golpear a una Hada pero no lo logro gracias a los gnomos que le lanzaron piedras.

Orochimaru y Tsunade trataron de calmar a los chicos- ¡Hey! Porque permiten que se las lleven!- forcejeaba Sasuke.

Tranquilícense ellos se las llevan para vestirlas adecuadamente y llevarlas a su lugar de descanso- trataba de explicar Tsunade.

No permitiré que la separen de mi lado, por fin pude recuperar mis recuerdos de ella como para que ahora ya no esté- hablo Sai.

Oigan ellas ya están….muertas-con dificultad pudo decir la palabra.

No es cierto, ellas solo están dormidas, pronto van a despertar – decía como ido este Naruto.

Es cierto, solo regrésenme a Karui- apoyaba Chouji.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si y a cada uno les dio un puñetazo para que se calmaran- ¿Qué les pasa?- se quejó Chouji

¡Les estamos explicando que ellas ya necesitan descansar y tener la paz que no obtuvieron en todos estos años!- grito Orochimaru ya cansado por lo necios de los muchachos.

Ya que se calmaron, vamos a despedirnos de ellas- se encaminaron a lo que era la entrada del castillo, voltearon para saber si los iban a seguir o no. Resignados se levantaron y tratando de ir presentables se sacudieron la ropa. Conforme se acercaban el Sol no los dejaba ver por donde caminaban se cubrieron con la mano para pasara, visualizaron las sombras de unas personas.

Se detuvieron cuando reconocieron esas figuras - No….puede….ser- tartamudeo Sai.

Estas personas eran nada más ni nada menos que….. ….. Jiraiya, Itachi y sus padres.

Sin tartamudear, ni dudar corrieron en su dirección, ellos con los brazos extendidos los esperaban para ser recibidos.

Ma….ma….mamá- lloraba Suigetsu, Naruto, Chouji y Gaara, también lloraba Sasuke, Neji, Sai y Shikamaru pero lo hacían discretamente, sasuke sintió como alguien más tocaba su hombro, al ver quien era no pudo aguantar abrazarlo. Era Itachi, sintió cuando se abalanzo a él dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, el solo le acariciaba el cabello.

Deja de llorar tonto hermano menor, dime ¿dónde está mi cuñada?- no obtuvo una respuesta- es mas ¿donde están las chicas?- ellos se olvidaron de eso por el momento.

Ellas están muertas- contesto Orochimaru, llegando a ellos- dieron su vida para revivir al mundo Tulum y a ustedes además de destruir a la Reina y príncipes Yokai- se obtuvo un silencio- ahorita ellas están siendo arregladas para su funeral.

Aahh- las matriarcas se cubrieron la boca del asombro- eso no puede ser- dijo Kushina.

Debe de haber una manera de que ellas….-hablo Yoshino.

Ya no hay nada que hacer- la interrumpió Orochimaru, siguió el camino para ir al funeral.

Queremos verlas- dijo con decisión Shiori, dio la vuelta para mirarla.

¡Y tienen el descaro de verlas- respondió Tsunade molesta- después de que mis niñas sacrificaron todo: su tiempo, fuerza, deseos, hasta sus propias vidas. Pero ustedes tuvieron que seguir las órdenes de su maldita reina y no solo eso, borraron la memoria de sus propios hijos. Los usaron, que clase de padres son!

Es por eso que queremos verlas- dijo con una seguridad Mikoto. Mirada de Tsuna contra las miradas de las madres.

De acuerdo- accedió- síganos- caminaron a través de los escombros hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva, ahí se encontraban ocho tumbas de cristal en las que se encontraban: Karui, Karin, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri y Tenten. Arregladas con vestidos de colores pastel y en medio de cada una se encontraban las Jûeri, a su alrededor se encontraban de las flores más hermosas y exóticas del Reino.

Las Jûeri están unidas a las Hogo-sha, lady Tsunade – comunico una pequeña hada- nada las podrá mover de ahí, el que lo intente morirá.

Muchas gracias, Yuu – la hadita se retiro. Miro a las familias acercándose a los ataúdes, sus manos acariciando suavemente el ataúd- Perdónenos- dijo Yoshino.

Nosotros no teníamos opción con esto y menos nuestros hijos – continuó Mikoto, Fugaku la abrazo.

Admito de mi parte, que al principio sí fue por mi egoísmo lo de mis hijos- siguió Minato.

No fuiste el único Minato- apoyo Hisazhi- ahora estamos arrepentidos por todos nuestros actos.

Queremos que acepten nuestras disculpas y para demostrarlo, nosotros protegeremos al Mundo Tuluá hasta su regreso – dijo Shukaku

Si, nosotros nos ganaremos, su confianza y amor- Shiori dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer para ganarse todo eso-dijo Tsunade- no tan fácil lo tendrán ya que ustedes apoyaron en la masacre.

Lo sabemos muy bien Tsunade – después de eso se retiraron.

Ya es hora de sellarlas, Lady Tsunade- comunico un pequeño colibrí.

Chicos llego el momento, tienen que despedirse – no dijeron nada solo bajaron la cabeza.

¿Tan rápido?- no pensaron que fueran tan rápido esto.

Si, tienen cinco minutos- salieron dejándolos solos. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarlas inertes en esos fríos ataúdes, donde nunca más las volverán a ver, porque dentro de unos años serán puros huesos. Cada uno dejó una flor de color característica de ellas: Temari rosa, Karui Verde, Sakura blanca, Ino azul, Karin dorada, Matsuri dorada, Tenten amarillo y Hinata rojo. Y dándoles su último beso.

Salieron todos menos Tsunade y Orochimaru, ellos quisieron despedirse en privado, aprovecharon para taparla con el cristal. Tsunade no podía creer que aquellas chicas que se encontraban buscando las Jûeri, cada una con su forma de ser, yacen aquí en estas fríos ataúdes y solas en esta cueva. Ya afuera de la cueva Tsunade y Orochimaru fueron los que sólo podrán acceder.

" **Sellado de sangre,**

 **Aquí yacen las Hogo-sha, nada ni nadie, las volverán a tocar.**

 **Tsunade y Orochimaru.**

 **Ellos serán los guardianes que protegerán sus sueño profundo"**

Una gran roca cubrió la entrada de la cueva, apareciendo en medio el símbolo del mundo Tulum, ambos lados con el nombre del guardia.

Poco a poco se fueron todos quedándose solo el lugar.

Empezó a llorar el cielo.

Con el paso de los meses los chicos seguían adelante, cada uno en su respectiva vida. Terminaron su carrera con todos los honores. Estaban en la casa de los Nara jugando y divirtiéndose un poco en la noche, comiendo palomitas, pizza ya que no tenían ánimos de ir a la fiesta de graduación.

¿No extrañan a las chicas? – preguntó Suigetsu algo deprimido.

Si, yo las extraño – contestó Naruto, pues ya no se divertían mucho - ¿se han preguntado si hay manera de volver a verlas?

No lo sabemos Naruto – suspiro Neji.

Yo quería que Hinata fuera mi pareja de baile – Naruto se tiro en el sofá con una mueca de tristeza.

Pero eso es imposible, Naruto – contestó Sasuke.

Se quedó así la conversación, no les gustaba el tema de las chicas pues aún dolía esa perdida. Entre tanto convivir se quedaron dormidos en la sala, unos en el suelo o acomodados en los sillones. De pronto de iluminó la habitación, algo toco el hombro de Shikamaru, soñoliento movió la cabeza hasta encontrarse con una mujer de entre unos 25 o 30 años, cabello largo color rojo, con una mirada maternal, en su frente tenía un rombo pequeño de color rosa, con un vestido blanco.

Hola Shikamaru – saludo la mujer

¡Aahhh! – grito del susto se cayó del sillón haciendo ruido haciendo que los demás se despertarán.

Oye que pas…-se quedó mudo Chouji cuando vio el porque del grito.

¿Qui…. Quien… eres? – preguntó Sai.

Soy la reina Mito – respondió.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Cuestionó Sasuke en posición de ataque al igual que los demás – esperen….. ¿Usted es la reina de las chicas verdad?

Exacto – todo quedo en silencio, ella analizaba con la mirada a los chicos- les tengo un regalo a ustedes.

¿Qué clase de regalo? – Neji desconfianza de esa mujer.

Es un regalo de graduación para ustedes, díganme ¿aceptarían?- nadie respondió hasta que Suigetsu y Naruto avanzaron para quedar enfrente-Nosotros aceptamos.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los demás.

Están locos que tal y es una trampa- dijo Neji

Es la Reina Mito, ella fue casi una madre para las chicas, claro que aceptaré, que tal y me deja ver por última vez a Hinata – molesto contesto Naruto.

Quieren su regalo o no? – el resto solo asintió la cabeza dando el, Sí - Muy bien síganme.

Ella salió por el balcón que estaba en la sala, no estaba tan alto como para que lo brincaran, pero ella es un fantasma así que lo pasó sin problemas. Los chicos tuvieron que brincar.

Los señores Nara escucharon ruido afuera- cariño, revisa quien de los chicos esta haciendo ruido – dijo somnolienta Yoshino.

Shikaku se asomo por la ventana, vio que los chicos seguían a una mujer- Yoshino, Shizuka regresó y los chicos la siguen.

¡¿Qué?! – De la impresión se levantó de la cama y se cambió rápidamente – llama a los demás, debemos ir a protegerlos.

Los chicos no llevaban nada para iluminar así que no sabían hacia donde los llevaban; no sabían en que pensar o que hacer, estaban como nerviosos y ansiosos. Caminaron hasta llegar a un bosque, adentrándose. Atravesaron en camino hasta la Reina se detuvo enfrente frente a una roca que estaba cubierta por plantas. No tardaron en salir Tsunade y Orochimaru donde se supone esta una roca.

Ha tardado su Majestad – haciendo una reverencia.

Tsunade, Orochimaru ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntaron los chicos, hace tiempo que no los veía, desde que fue el funeral de las Hogo-sha.

Terminando los preparativos para su regalo – sonrió Tsunade dándoles confianza a los chicos de que ya no había peligro.

Se hicieron a un lado dando señal de que ellos entraran, atravesaron las plantas era una especie de cueva estaba poco iluminado, caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar más amplio en medio estaban los cuerpos de las Hogo-sha. Casa una en una cama, ya no en esos malditos ataúdes en fila de forma horizontal, con un Kimono: Karin de color negro, Tenten de color blanco, Matsuri de color rojo, Sakura rosa, Hinata azul, Temari color negro, Ino color morado y Karui de color amarillo. Tenían el cabello suelto, con las manos en el estómago, a pesar de los meses, parecían que estaban dormidas. Los chicos corrieron, abrazándolas y acariciándolas, tantos meses sin verlas, no les importo que estuvieran frías e inertes.

¿Cómo… como es que las mantuvieron así? – Sai fue el que preguntó al notar que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Les dimos cuidado para mantenerlas, nos ayudó en gran parte las Juerî ya que las mantuvo así - explicó Orochimaru- hasta que apareció nuestra Reina, ella quería recompensar por lo que han hecho por su reino y sus niñas.

Es por eso que fui por ustedes- la reina se puso a la mitad de la sala- sin ustedes, mis niñas ya no tendrían el valor para hacer todo eso, ustedes fueron la fortaleza de derrota a nuestros enemigos- cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Ráfagas de aire aparecieron con tormenta y lluvia, Mito abrió los ojos mostrándose negros, empezando a recitar:

 _ **¨Las Reinas de este mundo deben de regresar, para poder liderar y amar el Mundo Tulum.**_

 _ **Han luchado, protegido y dieron su vida por el bien de todos.**_

 _ **Es hora de que obtengan su recompensa¨**_

Miro a los muchachos y ella les sonrió.

 _ **¨Hay personas que esperan un futuro con ellas.**_

 _ **Escuchen mis palabras: ¨**_

 _ **Karin Cross**_

 _ **Karui Kusanagi**_

 _ **Matsuri Yagami**_

 _ **TenTen Asamiya**_

 _ **Temari Shiranui**_

 _ **Ino Yamanaca**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno"**_

El suelo se iluminó y tembló mientras salían las almas de las Hogo-sha enfrente de los chicos en su respectivo cuerpo.

" _**¡Jûeri! "**_

 _ **Escudo**_

 _ **Espada**_

 _ **Collar**_

 _ **Corona**_

 _ **¡Denme su poder para darle vida a estos cuerpos que ya hacen aquí!**_

 _ **¡Despierten, es hora de su regreso!"**_

Las almas se movían con lentitud, los chicos con emoción estaban a la espera de sus amadas. Estando ya en su posición las almas, poco a poco las luces que le corresponde a cada una las envolvía mientras levitaba el cuerpo para unirse con el alma, destellos salían de ellas como fuegos artificiales conforme más pasaba esto más se escuchaban los truenos, se podían sentí que casi partían el suelo. Los chicos asombrados y emocionados para tenerlas otra vez en sus brazos. Temblaba, tronaba y destellaba con más fuerza, hasta que de escucho la gran energía explotar junto con un rayo que iluminó todo el lugar. Sólo vieron como lentamente bajaban.

Acérquense- pidió la reina Mito, ellos observaron cómo cada una tenía rojo las mejillas, subía y bajaba el pecho- despierten pequeñas.

Abrieron los ojos, lentamente se incorporan y lo primero que vieron fueron a los chicos, se podía ver la confusión en ellos, pero fueron remplazados por asombro, no tardaron en asomarse pequeñas lágrimas, corrieron en su dirección para ser recibidas con un abrazo- ¡Están vivas, de verdad que lo están!- gritaban de alegría todos. Sin esperar, los chicos besaron a las Hogo-sha con una nostalgia y añoranza.

Se merecen eso y más- rio Mito, ellas no se dieron cuenta de su querida Majestad, rápidamente se hincaron - levántense Reinas del Mundo Tulum.

No se esperaban eso- ¿Qué ha dicho su majestad?- inquirió Temari- como es eso de que nosotras somos las Reinas.

Protegieron y dieron su vida al Mundo Tulum eso significa que dieron todo de ustedes por el bien– camino hacia Tenten- ooo mi Tenten, mi obsesionada al entrenamiento y a las artes marciales, con tus habilidades podrás enseñar a todo ser para que se defienda con honor y valentía – entregándole su corona amarilla- lo dejó en tus manos Reina del Rayo.

Mis pequeñas Matsuri y Hinata-Acercándose a ellas-las que de pequeñas eran las más tímidas- les acaricio las mejillas a cada una- pero con un gran corazón, que parecían muñecas de porcelana y si lloraban sentía que me rompía- de sus manos salieron coronas de color rojo y dorado- Mis Reinas de la Tierra y Fuego. Con su amor y ternura darán el cariño Tulum necesita para ser como antes -ambas se pusieron las coronas.

Mi traviesa Karin, la que me hacía enojar, pero nunca la reprimía por su cara de culpa – alzó su barbilla para verla con los ojos húmedos- sé que le darás a cada ser de este reino una sonrisa, por cada travesura- tomo sus manos, dejando salir una corona color amarillo- Reina de la Luz.

Mi ruda Temari, la de carácter estricto y con un gran corazón para quien lo necesita – de sus manos salió la corona color rosa- Reina del Aire, con el aras que el odio y sufrimiento se vaya con él.

Mi diva Ino- le dio una vuelta- cada ser se sentirá hermosos si tú lo ayudas a encontrar su belleza tanto exterior como interior- con un gran ternura toco su cabeza mientras hacia su corona color azul- Reina del Agua.

Abrazo a Sakura y le tendió la mano para que se levantara- mi Flor de Cerezo, la que siempre tenía ternura para todos pero también un carácter de mil demonios- rio Sakura- serás la Reina del Hielo- tomo las manos de ella, creando entre estas una corona de color blanco- con tu carácter, les enseñará que con determinación y carácter todo se logra.

Mi Karui – la abrazo- con tu naturaleza darás alimento y sustento a Tulum, además de proporcionar medicamentos para cualquier enfermedad – dándole su corona verde- Reina de la Hierva.

Por fin han logrado lo que más les preocupaba, el mantener su querido Tulum a salvo- las chicas se inclinaron en señal de agradecimiento- pero además recuperaron su más preciado tesoro- miro a los hombres que robaron el corazón de ellas- sus amados.

Les are una pregunta- todos pusieron atención las próximas palabras de ella- ¿están completamente seguras de querer casarse?- dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

El sol salía detrás de las montañas alumbrando todo a su paso, los pétalos de las flores brillaban por las gotas de agua que eran regadas para que duren un poco más. Un cuarto del tamaño de un salón se encontraban hadas, duendecillos, híbridos, etc.

Las Hogo-sha vestidas de novias, cada una con su vestido: Sakura lucía un bellísimo vestido imperial hacia resaltar más su busto y sus flores Azucenas color blanco. Matsuri tenía un vestido tipo tubo resaltando sus contornos y hacerla más alta con su ramo de tulipán color bronce. Karin le quedaba perfecto el lindo vestido tipo sirena resaltando las perfectas curvas que trae escondidas con sus Azaleas. Hinata tenía puesto un hermoso vestido tipo princesa que de verdad parecía con su ramo de rosas rojas. Temari Lucía un bello vestido tipo cenicienta mostrando elegancia y fortaleza, digno de ella con ramo de Flores de cerezo. Tenten le quedaba bellísima el vestido tipo tubo que se veía más moderna y sexy con su ramo de girasoles. Karui tenis puesto un vestido tipo princesa, dando un toque de época con su ramo de orquídeas. Y por último Ino trae un vestido tipo cenicienta, que resaltaba sus busco y parte de su cadera con ramo de Campánulas.

Están listas, chicas – Tsunade tenia un hermoso vestido color verde que resaltaba su hermosa figura con su cabello recogido – las esperan.

Ya estamos listas Tsunade – anunciaron las Hogo-sha se veía realmente bellas, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

Awwww me aran llorar – con su mano se echaba aire para que ya no salieran más y arruinaron el maquillaje – su alteza mírelas- Tsunade hablo afuera del cuarto y dejo entrar a Mito.

O niñas- corrió abrazar a cada una- ya son todas unas adultas.

Tsunade tráeme mi regalo – salió de la habitación y regreso con una larga caja pero delgada anchura.

¿Qué es eso? , Lady – preguntó Matsuri.

Ya verán – al abrirlo se encontró ocho collares y peineta.

Son hermosas – dijo Ino.

Se supone que en las bodas se tiene que dar algo viejo y azul, pero hice mi excepción – tomo el primer conjunto- Sakura – ella se acerco, ella le coloco si peineta color plateado (por que si le pone blanco se pierde) y su collar era un dije de dragón.

Karui – colocándole su peineta de color verde y su collar verde con el dije de una serpiente.

Ino- a ella le dieron su collar de sirena color azul, al igual que su peineta- al menos tu no rompes la tradición- Ino miro son vanidad a las chicas y ellas la miraban con recelo- vamos no se me pongan así.

Temari – su collar era una mariposa y su peineta de color rosa.

Matsuri – puso su peineta de color café y su collar es de un lobo.

Karin- su peineta color dorado y su collar de un agua extendiendo sus alas.

Tenten- su collar de color amarillo en forma de Jaguar junto con su peineta del mismo color.

Y Hinata – su collar de Fénix color rojo al igual que su peineta.

/ Oasis- Wonderwall /

Ya es hora, no querrán llegar tarde- llegando Orochimaru con Jiraiya. Todos se encaminaron para la salida de la ceremonia, las chicas estaban nerviosas Tsunade le dio a cada una un beso de buena suerte, Orochimaru y Jiraiya les dio un abrazo, saliendo.

Deben sentirse dichosas y felices niñas-sonrió – es hora de que salgan.

Primero salió Karui después Tenten luego Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Matsuri, Karin y por último la Reina Mito. Estaban algunos cuantos seres ya que el lugar no era suficientemente grande para todos. Estaba repleta mente de flores blancos con unos cuantos de colores. Los chicos fueron a tomar a sus novias y colocarse en su lugar, cuando terminaron la Reina sería el que uniría a los novios.

Muchachos- empezó- les encargo la felicidad de mis muchachas, y ayudan las a proteger mi hogar, así como de ahora en adelante será el suyo, demos inicio esta ceremonia – todo esta espléndido y hermoso hasta llegar a los votos- Es hora de los votos – paso Itachi como el padrino de los anillos, ellos pasaron al frente.

" _ **Chicas, no tenemos palabras para decirles todo lo que han hecho….**_ (Naruto)

 _ **El primer día que nos conocimos, sabía que de algún lado de vi…..**_ (Suigetsu) __

 _ **A veces fuimos algo duros y torpes con lo que hacíamos o decíamos…**_ (Sasuke)

 _ **Aún nos sentimos idiotas al no escucharlas cuando estaba todos en peligro…..**_ (Chouji)

 _ **O cuando no ayudamos a derrotar nuestro enemigos…..**_ (Sai)

 _ **A pesar de nuestros errores, nos enseñaron que hay que perdonar…..**_ (Shikamaru)

 _ **Y siempre habrá segundas oportunidades….**_ (Neji)

 _ **Gracias por amarnos"**_ (Gaara)

Todos aplaudieron por las palabras de los chicos, cada uno fue a ponerle su anillo- Chicas sus votos-Ahora ellas estaban al frente.

" _ **A pesar de mentirle cuando nos conocimos….**_ (Ino)

 _ **Ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí…**_ (Sakura)

 _ **Dejaron todo, su reino, padres y orgullo por nosotras…**_ (Matsuri)

 _ **Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos por primera vez…**_ (Karin)

 _ **Los hermosos momentos que pasamos….**_ (Karui)

 _ **Tan difíciles como fáciles…**_ (Hinata)

 _ **Quiero que al pasar los años nunca cambie esto…**_ (Temari)

 _ **Y estemos junto por la eternidad"**_ (Tenten)

Por el poder que yo tengo, pueden besar a las novias – corrieron a darse el beso, todos se levantaron por tan hermosa ceremonia.

Los nuevos esposos siguieron a la Reina, cuando se divirtieron un poco en la pequeña fiesta y comida obviamente a todos les dieron comida, postre y diversión. Llegaron al balcón mas alto y que daba al gran espacio que había, llenado por todo el Mundo Tulum.

¡Queridos míos, os presento a sus nuevos Reyes! – todo el mundo aplaudió y grito cuando las ocho parejas salieron a saludar a todos los seres- beso, beso, beso- todos pedían un beso.

Las chicas tímidas, con los cachetes rojos y labios de dientes sabor, esperaban ansiosos del beso de sus esposos. Ellos igual estaba apenado por dar un beso a sus esposas enfrente de todos. Decididos, acaricien su rostro y lentamente se acercaron para dar un tierno y lindo beso.

Waaaaaa- todos enternecidos y orgulloso de sus nuevos Reyes.

Con esto los Reyes apreciaron más a sus Reinas, ellas salvaron el Mundo Tulum y revivieron a sus padres, nadie les había dado tanta felicidad y sacrificio.

Todos se despidieron del Reino, se encontraban camino a sus carrozas para ir a su luna de miel en las….

¡Un momento! – Grito Naruto, todos lo miraron confusos- ¿que aremos cuando regresemos de la luna de miel?

Pues nos enseñarán a como manejar al reino, Naruto – le contestó Gaara.

¿Y no podemos hacer otra? – dijo con desagrado.

¿Cómo que? – preguntó Chouji.

¡Una banda musical! – todo lo miraron con cara de vergüenza.

Si claro y nos llamaremos los BACSTRIBOYS – contestó con sarcasmo Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos.

¡Que gran nombre Suigetsu! – lo sacudió Naruto.

Ya Naruto súbete a tu carroza- pidió Shikamaru. Mientras el seguía en su fantasía. Los pequeños seres corrían para despedirse una vez más a los Reyes, mientras se alejaban en el horizonte.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Aquí se termina mi primer fanfic "SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS" créanme que nunca pensé en que esta historia me unía a personas tan lindas, amistosas, geniales y buenas conmigo. Agradezco a mi queridísima #Hechicera por darme la oportunidad de estar en esta hermosa página, el ayudarme mucho y todo los consejos.

A mi grandísimo amiguísimo que le debo un sniker y mazapán Cristo por dejarme publicar mi hermosa historia. Y tus grandes palabras, enserio sin ti ya no seguiría esta historia.

A mi hermosa Cami, que siempre estuvo conmigo, me daba muchos ánimos y platicas. Gracias hermosa espero regreses más seguido.

Y a mis hermosos y guapetones lectores, que como todo Autor necesita de lo esencial para los Fanfic's, enserio muchísimas gracias por ser muy pacientes conmigo. Perdónenme si me tardo mucho, pero trato de traerles lo mejor.

Espero que mis próximas historias les agraden y gusten mucho ya que me anima a seguir con esta gran pasión.

Sin más me despido de ustedes.


	32. ¿Luna de Miel?, ¿Hijos? ¿Navidad?

¡AVISO!

Es mi primera vez escribiendo Lemon, así que, si me dicen que les pareció, para que en las próximas las mejore. Si no te gusta el LEMON ignóralo.

Los BACSTRIBOYS los modifique un poco, espero y no se molesten, además que es para mi amigo Cristo Rey Cigarroa 😊 😊 que me ha apoyado.

Sin más disfruten su regalo.

" **SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS"**

 **Epílogo**

 **~*¿Luna de Miel?, ¿Hijos? ¿Navidad? *~**

Los nuevos reyes de Tulum llegaron a su luna de miel que eran unas casas. En medio del mar había como una casa para que comieran y convivieran, además la vista al amplio mar tenía unas camas para el atardecer. A cada lado de esa casa se encontraban las islas cada una tenía una casa cómoda, con vistas al mar, de dos pisos.

La ventaja de esto fue que entre cada casa había una cierta distancia para no escuchar "extraños ruidos".

Ahhh que hermosa vista-dijo Sakura mientras se estiraba.

Esta lista para esta noche Señora Uchiha- susurro en su oreja Sasuke coqueto. Ella solo sintió una gran excitación.

Todavía no es noche Teme, comportarte- regaño divertido Naruto. El respondió con un gruñido y el con una sonrisa pícara.

No empieces, Amor- Hinata llegaba por detrás de el- si no, no te dejaré tocarme- susurro, ahí es donde le bajo lo juguetón.

Hay ustedes que no dejan divertirse a uno- llego Suigetsu con su esposa- ¡Yo escojo la casa más lejana! – corrió hacia el pequeño puente.

¡No si yo la gano primero! – Karin vio que Neji pasaba corriendo a su lado.

Enserio, ¿se irán nadando hacia la casa? – preguntó Tenten a ella.

Hay que ser muy estúpido para que lo hagan- Llego Temari a su lado- lo bueno que Shikamaru no es así- dijo orgullosa.

¡Oigan! – las tres voltearon a ver que era Ino la que grito- ¡¿que hacen Shikamaru corriendo hacia el puente?, ¿va a darse un chapuzón o a nadar a la casa con los demás?, por eso es muy estúpido!- al girar la mirada se veía Shikamaru alcanzando a los demás, Karin y Tenten ocultaban su risa, mientras que Temari le salía una vena en la frente.

Están tratando de ver quién se queda con la casa más lejana – explicó Sakura.

Mueve ese trasero Sai yo quiero la lejana – empujaba Ino a Sai hasta que este cayó al agua. No le quedó más remedio que nadar.

Oigan no nos pueden ayudar – voltearon a ver que Matsuri, Gaara, Chouji y Karui venían cargando todas las maletas y apenas podían caminar- digo si no es mucha molestia.

Oigan y como vamos a pasar el mar hasta llegar a las casas- pregunto Chouji.

Se te olvida que puedo controlar la tierra, Chouji – presumió Matsuri, con la punta del pie hizo un pequeño camina a cada casa.

Los chicos que nadaban regresaron espantados por el movimiento.

Avísenme, casi me ago ahí en el agua - decia Suigetsu.

Vamos a…. – no termino de hablar Hinata ya que Ino corrió y prácticamente arrastró a Sai a una de las casas lejanas para ganarla. Los demás caminaban como gente civilizada.

¡Noooooo! – se escucho un grito, vieron como Ino regresaba con cara de enojo y dos trozos de papel en la mano- toma – se la da a Karin – y toma- y la otra a Matsuri – ustedes se quedan con las lejanas.

Yuju! – gritaron SuigeKarin dirigiéndose a su casa.

Cada casa esta seleccionada – refunfullo Ino. Cada pareja se dirigió a su respectiva casa. De lado izquierdo estaba ChouKaru, Shikamaru, SasuSaku y SuigeKarin, del lado derecho estaba NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno y GaaMatsu.

Todos estaban cansados del viaje así que, se quedaron en sus casas.

GAAMATSU

Como te sientes – preguntó Gaara acostándose alado de ella mientras veían una película. Gaara admiraba a Matsuri empezando por esos ojos, nariz, boca…. Un pensamiento loco se le cruzo en la cabeza bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese cuello dulce, bajo más hasta los pechos imagino si le cabe rían en la palma de su mano, siguió por su abdomen, donde terminó pensó que tal vez si pensó que cabría.

Te pasa algo, Amor – regresó su mirada a los ojos negros y mirada inocente que tenía ella. Como lobo hambriento se puso encima de ella- Gaa…

No la dejó terminar pues empezó a devorar esos labios sabor a uva, no aguanto las ganas de decirle su fantasía- Hoy voy hacer que grites, que lo pidas, que te haga mía y que no pare en metértela- Matsuri estaba súper roja, pero no sabia que ese tipo de palabras la ponían caliente, y paso de ser suave a ser más agresivo, se bajo el bóxer, su miembro estaba erecto, ella solo se le quedo mirando.

Con voz dulce dijo - eso es para mí- Gaara nunca se había comportado así, pero le gustaba.

Claro que es para ti Matsu, de un momento a otro agarro sus piernas y las abrió fuertemente y comenzó a morder la, mordió sus labios, sus piernas, sus orejas, sus mejillas, hasta que dijo el dijo- es momento de ver que tan bien sabes usar esa boquita- La levanto y con fuerza la jalo hasta que estuviera de rodillas - es hora de que abras tu boquita para que mi pene entre.

Obedeciendo las ordenes de él, empezó a chuparlo tratando de no tocarlo con los dientes. Gaara no podía creer que la boca fuera tan sensacional, no podía imaginar como estaría su vagina- chúpala más a fondo Matsu- tomo su cabeza para meter más su pene, con su lengua empezó a lamberla eso que Gaara de corriera en ella- cof cof- Gaara miro con salía un líquido blanco de su boca, la levanto del suelo para acostar la en la cama- ahora quiero probar aquí – acaricio su clítoris.

Rompió el short, sin perder el tiempo, la penetro de una sola- aaahh – grito de dolor, Gaara no espero a que ella se le pasara el dolor, parecía que el monstruo del sexo se apodero de Gaara.

La puso boca abajo para luego ponerse encima de ella, dándole más, ella ya no gritaba de dolor si no de placer- ¡Más dame más, no pares! – ahora pedía no parar y que le diera mucho más. Eso lo motivo a darle más rápidas las penetraciones, unas cuantas más y se vino en ella. Matsuri como puso salió debajo de Gaara este después la abrazo- perdón… perdóname…. Yo me…. Deje…. – trato apenado pedir disculpas.

No te preocupes, amor, fue genial – rio- déjame descansar y seguimos.

SAIINO

Ino quería acción ese día, no iba a ser la única que no tuviera sexo. O no seño. Decidida fue a buscar a Sai, él se encontraba bañando, no desecho la idea de hacerlo ahí. Se desnudo y sin hacer ruido entro.

Sai- lo dijo en tono coqueto e inocente, se acerco a su oído- quiero que me cojas- su voz cambiando a la de una mujer decidida.

¿Este ser rio- en verdad?- Ino se molestó por lo que dijo, sin que ella lo viera, la arrincono entre la pared y el- a tus ordenes mi reina es momento de que entre a esa vagina- nunca pensó que Sai seria así al momento de hacerlo- es momento de que entre lo que más quieres.

Ahora le dio miedo a ella -solo hazlo despacio.

Lo intentare- contesto, abrió sus piernas, mojo su pene con el líquido de la vagina y el agua corriendo entre esos dos cuerpos, coloco su pene en la entrada de la vagina y poco a poco comenzó a penétrala, el sentía como se iba abriendo la vagina de su amada, mientras ella gritaba.

Sai, duele- hasta que el de un jalón metió todo su pene y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo con rapidez, su amada comenzó a gritar más y más fuerte, hasta que se rindió al placer- Cógeme más, dame más fuerte, dame, no importa si grito más fuerte o lloro tu sigue metiéndola, los gemidos eran más fuertes el placer crecía y crecía. No tardaron en llegar juntos al cielo. Agitados y ella cansada, su esposo no perdió tiempo poniéndola contra la pared, teniendo una maravillosa vista. Y otra vez comenzó el juego de nunca acabar.

NARUHINA

Naruto veía a Hinata más callada de lo común y con un leve sonrojo, se preocupo cuando se encerró en el baño y no salió, pasaron 2 horas- ¿Qué tienes Hinata? – le preguntó con dulzura. Los dos iban hacerlo por primera vez.

Ella se puso una lencería provocativa, era un brasear negro que hacia que sus pechos se vieran redondos y grandes, la parte de abajo era una tanga de igual color que la de arriba que hacia ver sus nalgas y sus piernas largas. Cuando salió el estaba en la cama con solo el bóxer por el clima, ella era muy tímida para comenzar el juego, aquellos que solo soñaban. El se levantó entendiendo lo que quería hacer el ayudo un poco, se levantó, tomo su mano y la jalo a la cama, comenzó por besarle sus piernas mientras sus manos agarraban sus pechos y los apretaba, el solo escuchaba los suspiros interrumpido y uno que otro gemido de ella, poco a poco fue besando su cadera, paro por unos segundo y se acerco a la oreja de su amada, y con voz fuerte y clara le dijo -estas segura de esto Hinata – ella solo asintió. Naruto siguió su trabajo besando y chupando ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Regresó a su rostro pasando por las orejas – Te are mía – con eso ella se sentó en la cama abriendo las piernas, Naruto podía ver con mejor claridad toda su zona íntima y haciendo que se pusiera totalmente duro. No lo dudo y se sacó el bóxer, y ayudó a Hinata a quitarse la poquita ropa.

Te are sentir bien- al ver que se acercaba a su vagina ella cerro las piernas- abre esas lindas piernas Hinata-chan – trataba de darle confianza, poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados abría las piernas. Cuando por fin le dio acceso, el no tardo en degustar semejante manjar que tenía enfrente.

No… Naruto no- trataba de alejarlo, pero tomó sus manos a cada lado para que no molestara, sentía como ella se retorcía entre tales caricias, con su mano metió un dedo haciendo que se arqueara un poco, después metió dos dedos arqueándose un poco más, metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba, entonces metió tres dedos y ella se arqueo mucho más. Metía y sacaba rápidamente los dedos, mientras chupaba sus jugos, sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatinas.

Aaaaghhhh – se corrió el con gusto acepto todo. Su rostro era tapado por sus manos mostrando vergüenza. Vamos a divertirnos Hinata – con lentitud metía su pene, cuando ella hacía gesto de dolor paraba, cuando sabía que podía continuar seguía. Hasta estar completamente dentro de ella, con lentos movimientos se movía. Poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad.

Aaaaa…mmmm-suspiraba, Naruto trataba de contener a su zorro, pero no pudo, dio con todo a Hinata haciendo que aumentarán los gritos, gemidos y suspiros. Hasta correrse dentro de ella rugió como un zorro.

Del cansancio terminó en el pecho de su amada, ella lo acaricio.

Jejeje-escucho que reía- recupérate Naruto aún no acabamos – el solo la miro y trato de descansar en esas grandes almohadas.

SUIGEKARI

Karin aprovecho que Suigetsu salió para ponerse muy provocativa para su hombre. Se puso una lencería color morado, se puso perfume y sacó una bebida sirviendo dos copias del pequeño bar.

Se puso en una posición bastante excitante, Suigetsu no tardo en llegar con un plato de fruta.

Valla parece que trajiste la botana- dijo con una voz sexy, el quedó mudo. Se levantó de la cama para acercarse y tomar una uva. El no despejaba la mirada de ella- ¿Qué? – dijo con una mirada inocente, esa mirada hizo que la acorralaba en la cama.

Quieres jugar con fuego no Karin – sonrió travieso- bien te daré fuego. La cargo para llevarla a la bañera, cerro la puerta con seguro para que nadie los moleste, abrió el grifo de agua y se metieron. Suigetsu la beso apasionadamente ella enrosca una pierna sintiendo el bulto en su vagina – ahhh-gime.

¿Lo sientes? – ella asiente-bien lo vas a sentir más, rápidamente se saca la ropa, rompió la parte de abajo, la cargo y la penetro de una sola estancada.

Aaahh… mmmm… aaaa- Karin disfrutaba en cada embestida, el hacia pequeñas mordidas y chupetes en el cuello y pechos de ella. Suigetsu sentía como las paredes de ella lo apretaban exigiendo darle más y más duro contra el muro. Karin yo…. Voy a… aaaaaaaa-ambos gritaron al llegar al clímax, el término dentro de ella.

¿Te gustó? -no sabía que en esa posición era agotador.

Si jejeje fue muy divertido- estaba jadeante. A Suigetsu se le ocurrió algo raro alzó aún más a Karin y con un dedo toco el ano- Suige…. ¿Qué haces? – preguntó temerosa.

Hacer que grites de placer - con el agua aún cayendo creo un miembro y de sopetón entro en el ano de ella- aaaa – grito de dolor – que… Aaaa… que hiciste mmmmm… aaaa imbécil…. Mmmmm du…duele- no perdió el tiempo y entró nuevamente en su vagina – aaaa…. Mmmm- los gemidos de ella y la doble penetración fue un verdadero manjar para Suigetsu con tanto placer no podía hablar.

Se me antojo darte por ambos agujeros jejeje – el dolor que sintió Karin rápidamente se transformó en placer, empezando a gemir más fuerte, ya no le importaba que los demás escucharan.

Ambos ya estaban a punto de correrse de nuevo- Kar… ¡Karin! ¡Suigetsu! – ambos gritaron sus nombres mientras llegaban al clímax.

Aaaa eso…. Fue…. Genial-dijo Karin tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Suigetsu sonrió – vamos por otra ronda – dijo picaron.

Claro-respondió.

SASUSAKU

Ellos estaban cómodamente tomando una siesta, Sakura despertó para ir por un vaso de agua, al regresar se le vino a la mente como sería su primera vez y no lo pensó mucho ya que tomando toda el agua se acerco por debajo de él, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Una sonrisa maligna apareció por su rostro, con cuidado bajo el bóxer, ya que hacía mucho calor. No imagino que tal miembro fuera de ese tamaño. Sin dudarlo empezó a masajearlo y besarlo.

Sasuke empezaba a despertarse al sentir como su miembro era tocado y besado, bajo la mirada con en contraste una mata rosa jugando con el.

Saku…. Sakura ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con dificultad, ya que lo que hacía ella era realmente excitante.

Dandote un buen despertar – contestó roncamente - ¿no te gusta? – dio una mirada que Sasuke no pudo soportar. La hizo levantarse cuando se puso totalmente duro, la puso debajo de él, empezando a besar su cuello, Sakura suspiraba por las caricias de su marido. Sasuke se acerco a su oído.

Quieres que continúe – susurro, ella asintió. Sasuke se quito lo que quedaba adentro ropa y ella hizo lo mismo. Acomodándose para penetrarla, la miro esperando respuesta, respondió con la misma.

Lentamente entraba en ella, al ver que trataba de contener un grito, entro de golpe, Sakura grito por el dolor, espero a que ella se acostumbrara. No tardo en meterla y sacarla, pues la sensación de lo cálido y húmedo era realmente delicioso. El placer los envolvió a ambos, jadeando y suspirando, entre esas dos acciones se decían su nombre.

Sasuke Sasu… ya no tardare en aaaaa-grito al sentir como en la última estocada el semental de el lleno su vientre.

Eres genial Sakura – salió de ella para después acostarse.

Tu también Sasuke – lo beso, para descansar y volver a la acción.

SHIKATEMA

Los dos no podían mirarse por lo incomodo que estaba el ambiente, incluso se podía escuchar los gritos de Karin y eso que estaban a una casa de distancia. Shikamaru no le dio tiempo de hablar con los chicos para saber como empezar todo esto. Ni que hablar de Temari estaba rojísima. Nadie hablaba estaban dándose la espalda sentados en la cama. A Shikamaru se le vino a la cabeza.

Con sus sombras tomó un pañuelo, lentamente se acerca tapando le los ojos y la tomó por las manos y pies acostándola en la cama.

Are que te retuerzas del placer-escucho de su esposo. Con las tijeras corto la ropa que traía puesta, Temari trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

Una ves que termino, Shikamaru no pudo contener pasarse la lengua por los labios, para probar semejante piel- Shika…Shikamaru déjame- lo pidió con nerviosismo y excitación, que el no pudo contener. Empezó por probar las montañas que los estaba llamando. Ella trataba de no ceder, pero le era imposible negar como chupaba como si fuera un bebé, con una mano masajeaba un seno y con la otra acariciaba el clítoris, haciendo que se mojara. Entonces metió un dedo dentro de ella haciendo que se estremeciera- aaaa…de…detente- suplicaba que parara.

No, por que voy a hacer que supliques por más- cuando se aburrió de esta chupando sus senos, se fue a su vagina, empezando a lamberla.

No …ahí no…- su lengua paso cerca de su ano, Temari dejo de respirar por una oleada de placer cuando hizo eso.

Bueno ya es hora de jugar enserio- masajeo su miembro preparándolo para entrar, lo acomodo bañándolo por los jugos de ella. Temari soltó un grito de dolor al sentirlo dentro de ella. shikamaru se detuvo para que pudiera acostumbrarse él, le dio como recompensa besos en su cuello y cara. Ella sintiéndose liberada enrosco sus piernas alrededor de él.

Puedes seguir- comenzó con pequeñas embestidas, conforme pasaba el ritmo de estas, mas se volvía placentero, mas gritos se escuchaba de ella y uno que otro gemido de él. Ambos no pudieron soportarlo más. Ella acepto la semilla de el y el se la dio. Respirando agitadamente sonrieron- para la próxima…me tocara a mi- Este asintió.

NEJITEN

Neji andaba de metiche viendo como lo hacían Gaara y Matsuri. Quería un consejo de Gaara y termino con muchas dudas. No quiso ver más y se fue a su casa, al llegar vio como Tenten salía del baño en toalla, recordó lo que había visto hace un momento.

Tenten – está volteo al llamado- me puedes hacer un favor.

Ella sin saber nada se acerco – que paso cariño – el tomo de la mano y la llevo a la habitación, sin que ella se diera cuenta cerro la puerta con seguro ye quita la toalla.

Aaaa-trato de cubrirse con sus manos y brazos, Neji estaba que se la comía viva. Hizo que se arrodillarse enfrente de su pene que ya se notaba.

Pídelo por favor y con mas súplicas- ella no entendió- pide mi pene.

Sonrojada, cerró los ojos agrego- amor dame por favor tu leche, dame que ya la quiero, me muero por tenerlo en mi boca.

Entonces abre lo mas que puedas esa boca porque ahorita vas a comértela toda-ella abrió su boca lo mas posible, con su pene erecto y grande, metió de un solo golpe en la boca de su amada, ella no podía contener y aunque ella trataba de hacerse para ataras su amado tomaba su cabeza y la empujaba hacia el frente, hasta que él se corrió en su boca. la boca de Tenten estaba llena de semen- Cómetela y quiero que me digas a que sabe - a lo que ella se la trago.

Sabe…. dulce- sonrojada- me gustó mucho- sonrió al hecho de que le gusto.

Pues no es todo apenas calenté - agarrándola de un brazo, la aventó a la cama y la puso en cuatro, comenzó a darle nalgadas a su amada, ella solo gritaba junto a los golpes, agarro su cinturón y le amarro sus manos para que no pudiera hacer nada, otra vez se acercó a su oído- Ahora es momento de que entre a esa vagina- penetrándola de una sola vez, se movió salvajemente contra ella, Tenten no paraba de gritar entre dolor y placer. En cada estancada Neji le daba más nalgadas, cuando llego al clímax le dio una nalgada muy fuerte dejándole la marca en ella- eso es como marcar mi territorio- dijo Neji, lo cual Tenten no escucho ya que se quedó dormida por la gran acción que tuvo.

CHOUKARUI

Chouji quería acción, así que fue por chocolate líquido, daba gracias al cielo por que Karui estaba de espaldas y destapada, con cautela se puso a su lado, ato sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, esparció el chocolate sobre sus piernas, hasta los muslos, el inicio y final de la espalda y en su cuello. Empezó probando por sus piernas, ella solo se quejo por tal acción, empezó a subir hasta llegar por sus muslos, más se quejó. Rio. En una sola pasada, paso la lengua por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello chupándolo. Ahí es donde Karui reacciona- ¡Chouji que haces!- sorprendida por lo que hizo.

Quiero jugar, chocolate delicioso, del que tienes guardado Karui- dijo con una voz ronca. Ella nunca lo había visto asi.

Cua…cual chocolate?, yo no tengo- estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa.

¿Así?- la acostó arrancándole la ropa, abrió sus piernas y le dio una probada- y este que tienes aquí qué? - no contesto y mejor se puso a disfrutar el placer que le daba su marido, mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos. No paraba de gemir Karui, se estaba volviendo loca por las sensaciones que el le daba. No pudo contenerlo mas y expulso el chocolate que tanto ansiaba Chouji. El los acepto con gusto. Cansada por la primera acción, en el volteo quedando con el trasero al aire. - dime cariño ¿arriba o abajo?

Ella no entendía a qué se refería- abajo-contesto.

Chouji ya estaba listo para la petición de ella- yo hubiera preferido arriba, pero usted es la que manda- Karui sintió el pene de el en su vagina.

Aaaahh …Chouji…duele…sácalo- pidió llorando al sentir como rompía su barrera.

No te preocupes, sere rápido- con lentitud la penetra- estas listas porque no aguanto las ansias de moverme.

Si…- pidió entrecortadamente, el dolor que sentirá desapareció sintiendo un gran placer- sigue- dame más, más duro- chouji acato la orden, la vista y los movimientos le hizo tomar el chocolate, para poner unos cuantos chorros en su espalda y probarlos de vez en cuando, ella arqueaba la espalda sintiendo sus labios y lengua chupar dejando rojo. - ¡MAS!- Pidió a gritos Karui, no tardo en correrse junto a él.

Jajaj eso fue fabuloso, amor- rio- vamos por más- decía Karui acostándose en su pecho.

Por supuesto- contesto.

Pasaron dos meses disfrutando de sus vacaciones, visitando hoteles para "eso", aguas termales, los restaurantes, bares, museos, etc. Todo iba de maravilla hasta cuando algo llegó de sorpresa.

Todos estaban desayunados en la cabaña central, nada fuera de lo común.

Hinata, quieres más de… - no termino de decir cuando ella se hecho a correr.

Karin que? – también lo dejaron con la palabra en la boca, de hecho, todas se fueron al baño para vomitar.

Cada uno fue con su respectiva esposa para saber que era lo que tenían.

Temari, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Shikamaru entrando a la recamara para ir con ella.

No entres -pidió, no tardo mucho en salir- no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Con Tenten sucedió igual incluyendo que se desmayo, eso alteró mucho a Neji.

Tenten que te sucede, despierta – fueron escuchados por ChouKarui y SasuSaku.

¿Qué le sucedió, Neji? – preguntó entrando a la recamara.

¡No lo sé, terminó de vomitar salió, se sentó en la cama y se desmayo! – dijo algo "paranoico". Karui y Sakura fue a checar a Tenten.

Ella está… algo-no tardaron en estar igual que ella. Neji, Sasuke y Chouji gritaron, digamos que el trauma de volverlas a perder no era bueno.

¡Suficiente nos regresamos a Tulum! – grito Gaara.

Cuando las chicas despertaron y estuvieron completamente bien regresaron a casa. Sus padres y amigos no pensaron verlos tan rápido ahí.

Shiori fue la primera en recibirlos con una sonrisa – Hola muchachos, pensábamos que no los veríamos en un poco más de…

¿Donde esta Tsunade y Orochimaru? – preguntó serio Sai.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ahora sería ella, los chicos no querían alterarla prefirieron hablar con Tsunade y Orochimaru para no tener falsas alarmas.

Todos estaban reunidos afuera de un cuarto, estaban los padres ya que los preocuparon cuando sus hijos mostraron cara preocupadora y los esposos por la espera de una respuesta.

Tsunade y Orochimaru salieron con una cara seria.

¿Qué sucede con las chicas? – preguntó Yoshiro preocupada por el semblante de estos.

¡Vamos a tener niños corriendo en el mundo Tulum! – gritaron de felicidad, cambiando el semblante de los adultos. Los chicos estaban con los ojos abiertos, mudos, estáticos, estaban es shock. De momento a otro se desmayaron.

 _ **/ 12 años después /**_

Hinata y Temari se encontraba dando calor a su pueblo, ya que eran temporada de frio y el pueblo exigieron hacer algo para solucionarlo. Es por eso por lo que Hinata daba calor al aire de Temari, Sakura se encargaba de que el hielo no pegara tan fuerte y hacia pequeños pasillos con ellas para reducir el aire congelado y Karui de dar alimentos nutritivos e hidratantes para los seres.

En su rutina diaria se encontraban en las montañas más altas, estaban concentradas y tranquilas en su trabajo hasta que….

¡Hey ustedes! - gritaba una peligra con ojos negros, acompañada por otras cuatro niñas que perseguían a seis niños, que brincan por los árboles.

Atrápanos si pueden lentas – se burlaba un rubio de ojos azules.

Ya verán- de sus manos salió hielo creando una barrera, bloqueando les el paso.

Eso no nos lo impedirá, no puedo creer que sean tan miedosas–uno de los niños de cabello negro con ojos verdes azulados rompió el muro con ráfagas filosas de aire.

Jajaja muy bien- se burlo un niño de cabello castaño con ojos color perla.

Hermano estúpido, ya verán que se siente cuando les da miedo. - insulto una pelinegra con ojos marrones, ella le lanzó rayos que ellos esquivaron.

Oigan eso estuvo cerca- asustado comentó un niño de ojos violeta y cabello azul cielo.

Esa era la idea- se burlo una niña pelirroja con ojos color negro.

Eso lo veremos hermanita – su hermano tenía el mismo corte de cabello que su padre, pero con la diferencia del color castaño y ojos color verde agua, lanzó bolas de arena, pero unas enredaderas que las protegieron.

Grrr ya me están hartando, ¡todas al mismo tiempo! – grito una morena gordita con cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar.

1

2

3

Todas lanzaron sus poderes dirigido a los niños, pero un Samurái color púrpura y un zorro gigante se interpusieron, lanzando lejos los poderes de los niños.

¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – dijo molesto Naruto.

¡Tío Sasuke, tío Naruto, ellas empezaron! – excuso un niño pálido ojos color negro con cabello rubio.

Niños, saben que no pueden estar jugando en el pueblo con sus poderes, acuérdense que aún no los pueden dominar bien- regaño Sasuke, ellos solo bajaron la mirada.

Lo sabemos- contestaron todos a coro.

Además, pudieron salir lastimados- agrego. En ese momento llegaron Karin y Suigetsu.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Karin a Sasuke, noto que su amado hijo se escondía- ¡Ayumu! – este rápidamente se puso enfrente de su madre.

Si…. Si madre- se podría ver como Ayumu estaba temblando.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer travesuras? – Karin tenía las manos en la cadera e inclinada regañando al niño que se parecía a Suigetsu.

Vamos Karin, no es para tanto – Suigetsu le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo dándole alivio a este que lo miraba con una sonrisa, al volver su mirada con Karin la borro- ustedes dos vendrán conmigo-agarro de la oreja a su esposo e hijo.

¡Aaaa mamá duele!- lloriqueaba Ayumu.

¡Karin ya no soy un niño!- se quejaba Suigetsu.

Pues lo pareces- caminaba con la cabeza en alto y escuchando las risas de los demás.

Y ustedes no se salvan- todos callaron al reconocer esas voces, lentamente voltearon para encontrarse a sus madres y sus padres.

¡Aaahhhhh, corran por sus vidas!- todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Ayumu escapó ya que una de las niñas tropezó con Karin dejándolo libre y corriera.

¡Encuentren a esos niños!- gritaron todos como si fueran cazadores, los padres se separaron para encontrarlos.

 _ **SHIKATEMA**_

Por qué no pasamos de alto esta travesura y dejamos al niño en paz Temari- dijo con pesadez Shikamaru con las manos en la cabeza.

¡No! Ese niño debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos – enojada caminaba Temari, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que no se movía- ¿Qué…que es esto? -trato de moverse, pero dejo de hacerlo al pensar de quien lo hizo-... ¡Shikadai! Sal en este momento y no se pondrá peor.

Yo que tu le aria caso hijo, ya sabes cómo se pone- decía Shikamaru tratando de salir ya que también cayó en la trampa de su hijo.

No se podía identificar en donde estaba, pero Temari de la nada detuvo cuatro ráfagas de viento con un remolino – jajaja no me inmovilizaste del todo.

¡Ráfagas doble filo! – a su alrededor provocó que cualquier cosa que toque sólido será cortado leve. Terminando el ataque estaba libre de nuevo.

Rayos mamá de verdad que es buena- pensó Shikadai, trataba de no hacer ruido- rápido intenta otra cosa- analizaba la cosas a su alrededor, y vio una gran sombra- genial- saltaba entre los árboles, no pensó que una de las ramas era frágil y se rompió.

Un golpe se escuchó de bajo en un árbol y era Shikadai – Shikamaru – entendió perfectamente, antes de que su hijo corriera lo detuvo con su sombra.

Esto no pudo ser más problemático – decía con resignación soltando un bufido.

Te dije que salideras antes de ponerse feo- repitió Shikamaru acercándose a él.

Vamos – ordenó Temari jalando del cabello a su hijo.

¡Mamá no me jales del cabello- trataba de zafarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano

Te dije que salieras y que no usaras tus poderes- regaño.

Pero fue culpa de las niñas- se defendió.

Ya veremos cuando lleguemos al castillo y hablemos con los demás- siguieron su camino a su destino.

 _ **GAAMATSU**_

Valla, desde que Matsuri se convirtió en madre nunca la había visto así de enojona- pensaba Gaara.

Genki, Serika- decía en tono cantarín dulce, pero en el fondo de ese canto había un tono tétrico.

En otro lado los gemelos estaban escondidos cubiertos por arena hecha por Serika y encima estaba la tierra de Genki como camuflaje para no ser descubiertos.

¿Qué crees que nos haga mamá? – susurro tembloroso Serika.

No lo sé– la callo su hermano, cuando escucharon a sus padres acercarse ambos no respiraban- Shhh

Genki, Serika – cuando escucharon el canto de su madre se pusieron temblorosos del miedo.

Ah los encontré mis pequeños – rápido salieron de su escondite, lanzando picos de arena y tierra.

Hay mis bebés- decía con voz dulce-tetrica - saben que nosotros somos sus padres, no nos pueden atacar con nuestros propios poderes- sonrió mientras destruian los picos- Gaara atraparlos.

Ellos corrieron, pero a cada dirección que iban salía una ola de arena impidiéndoles el paso, cuando estaban por ser atrapados, Genki abrazo a su hermana y de su cuerpo expulsó la tierra deshaciendo la trampa. Jalo a su hermana para echarse a correr, al dar la vuelta Matsuri encerró a su hijo en tierra y Gaara a su hija en arena.

¡Mamá, déjanos salir, te prometemos ya no hacer travesuras!- gritaba Genki

¡Papá, papito, déjame salir por favor, convence a mamá, has lo que siempre haces cuando nos dejas con los abuelos!-Serika trataba de negociar con su padre.

¡Serika!-grito enojada y avergonzada Matsuri por lo que dijo su hija. Gaara solo sonrió mirando a su esposa, pero cuando ella lo miro el borro.

Ya verán cuando lleguemos - dirigiéndose al castillo.

 _ **SASUSAKU**_

¡Sarada! – llamaba Sakura, no obtuvo respuesta- esa niña.

Sabes que es muy buena verdad- Sasuke trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa- que no es muy travieza, solo que cierto rubio la sacara de sus casillas.

Lo sé-suspiro- pero ella sabe que no debe usar sus poderes.

Sarada sabe cuando no es capaz de controlarlo, lo vimos cuando entrenamos con ella- detuvo a Sakura para mirarla a los ojos.

Lo se Sasuke es solo que tengo miedo por ella y los demás niños- la abrazo.

No te preocupes, los Yokai ya no están aquí- obligo que lo mirara. Negro contra verde. Él se acercó para besarla apasionadamente.

Sas…Sasuke …aquí no- respiraba jadeante Sakura entreabrió los ojos para ver a su esposo, este estaba mirando por detrás de ella. Y escucho una rama romperse, giro bruscamente, era Sarada tratando de escapar con ayuda de su padre.

¡Sarada!- grito, esta se quedo como piedra, Sakura miro a Sasuke que le sonreía nervioso.

Sa…Sakura…no pienses…que trato de ayudarla- decía mientras se alejaba de ella.

Ustedes …me vieron…la cara de tonta… ¿verdad? - la voz tétrica de Sakura era tan fría como su hielo.

Jejeje mamá, yo…- intento hablar Sarada, pero su madre no la dejo.

¡SHANAROO!- Sakura hizo temblar el suelo. Padre e hija cayeron al suelo por tremendo golpe que hizo.

¡Corre Sarada! - grito Sasuke, rápidamente se levantó para después correr, Sakura con su pie congelo el piso hasta llegar a Sarada para resbalarse, con el fuego heredado por su padre lo descongelo.

Tsk…¡Hija de…mi- intento maldecir al ver como su hija escapaba?! Hasta que se le prendió el foco.

¡Ryu!- se transformo en ese hermoso dragón blanco con ojos verdes que hace tiempo no se veía.

¡Sakura, espera! - intento detenerla su esposo, no la alcanzo así que saco a su Samurái para seguirla.

Sarada corría hasta donde le daban sus piernas, cuando quiso saltar una gran roca no logro tocar tierra, porque su madre la atrapo- ¡aaaaahhh querida reina mía protégeme de esta madre!- el dragón rugió en modo de protesta emprendió el vuelo al castillo.

¡Papá, auxilio!- pedía Sarada, viendo a su padre que volaba detrás de ellas.

 _ **NARUHINA**_

¡Niños será mejor que salgan!- gritaba Naruto junto a Hinata su esposa.

Cariño no seas muy duro con ellos-dulcemente calmaba su enojo- sabes que Boruto es muy imperativo.

Lo se hermosa, pero hay límites, y más que me desobedezca- a lo lejos veía una silueta pequeña, sabia de quien era, corrió en su dirección.

Te tengo- sonrio triunfante al tenerlo en brazos, pero algo no cuadraba.

Naruto cuidado- advirtió Hinata, el miro al frente, vio que se acercaba el fuego. El trato de correr, pero no pudo, así que lo único que hizo fue agacharse.

Oyes Hinata, como que huele a carne asada- olfateo – dame de lo que estas preparando.

Naruto no estoy cocinando nada, es tu trasero ardiendo – contestó alarmada Hinata viendo como se quemaba.

¡Aahh! ¡Apágalo, Apágalo! – gritaba dando círculos, arrastrándose en el suelo, rodando con tal de apagarlo, hasta que se aventó a un montón de nieve.

Jajaja – se escucharon risas arriba en un árbol, Hinata vio que eran sus hijos, molesta de sus manos salió fuego, Himawari contra atacó a su madre.

Las dos no dejaban que la otra cediera, a pesar de que ella tiene 9 años su don se desarrolló muy rápido que superó a su hermano. Al ver que ya no podía mantener ese ritmo de su madre, lanzó su máximo poder y su hermano la protegió con la energía del Zorro.

¡Boruto, Himawari, bajen ahora mismo! – ellos sabían que no era bueno enojar a su madre, así que por propia voluntad bajaron- ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no juegan con sus poderes? - los regañaba mientras la toma del cuello de la ropa- Pidan disculpas a su padre- los puso enfrente de Naruto.

Lo sentimos – contestaron a coro

Ya, no se preocupen, vámonos al castillo – caminaron los cuatro rumbo al castillo, con el trasero quemado de Naruto.

 _ **SAIINO**_

Sai e Ino volaban en un ave que Sai dibujo, no había señales de su hijo- ¡Inoji! – gritaba, hasta visualizar una gran mancha roja- ¡Sai, ahí! – señaló preocupada para que bajara, Sai salto del ave dirigiéndose a la mancha detrás de él venía Ino. Tocó la mancha y el olio, unos momentos después se empezó a reír.

Tranquila, es solo pintura roja- eso calmo la intranquilidad de su esposa. Paso de tranquilidad a enojo – ese niño me va a escuchar por espantar así a su madre- dijo Ino con molestia. No se dio cuenta que fueron rodeados por pequeños leones, al notarlo ella empezó a reír con sarcasmo- hay este hijo mío, ¿enserio? ¿Con esto nos vencerá? Jajaja – tomó uno de los leones y este empezó a crecer, haciendo que se pusiera encima de Ino.

Ríndete mamá yo gane – salió de su escondite mostrando una mirada de triunfo.

Inoji – lo miro- tu mamá nunca será vencida- grandes sirenas salieron creadas por Ino. Las sirenas golpeaban a los leones deshaciendo los dibujos. Sai aprovecho para crear serpientes para que lo ataran, Inoji no perdió tiempo y empezó a crear más y más animales. Pero sus padres los derrotan con facilidad. Sai dibujo un águila, este espero la indicación de su esposa - ¡Ya!

Ino lanzó agua a Inoji, este no pudo hacer más que protegerse del agua, ahí es donde Sai ordenó al águila a tomarlo por los pies y volar al castillo. Mientras ellos caminaban abrazados tranquilamente al castillo.

 _ **NEJITEN**_

Kōdai y Anju estaban escondidos en una cueva no se atrevían a salir y enfrentar a sus padres.

Neji y Tenten no encontraban a los gemelos, dieron como cinco vueltas y para nada los hallaron, entonces escucharon unos gritos dentro de una cueva. Se detuvieron al ver como sus hijos salían despavoridos y se escondían detrás de ellos.

Valla fue más fácil de lo que pensé – río Neji, estos al notarlo corrieron ahora escapando de sus padres. Estos lo siguieron con la mirada por lo gracioso de la situación. Pero notaron que se cayeron y que algo elástico los enrollada. Preocupados se acercaron con cautela, preparados para el ataque.

Parece que intentaron escapar tíos- suspiraron al ver que sólo era Mitsuki.

Casi nos das un susto de muerte Mitsuki, ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó Tenten caminado.

Esta en el castillo tía- contestó sonriente.

Oyes suéltanos- dijo Anju con molestia.

Si Mitsuki, suéltanos- ahora lo dijo Kōdai un poco más amable.

Nopi-contestó sin dudarlo. Ándale y te dejo jugar con mis cosas y el Nintendo de Boruto – este se detuvo al escuchar eso.

De verdad – sin mirarlo.

Oo claro que si- pensando que había ganado.

Nopi – siguió caminando alado de NejiTen riendo a carcajadas.

 _ **CHOUKARUI**_

Chouchou estaba muy tranquila comiendo papas arriba de un árbol, sabía que sus padres tardarían en encontrarla, siguiendo contenta comiendo papitas.

No tardo en sentir como el árbol empezó a moverse, al mirar hacia abajo vio que sus padres estaban ahí y que su madre estaba controlando al árbol para que cayera.

Chouchou – habló calmada- será mejor que bajes por propia voluntad – sin pensarlo escapó antes que la atraparon.

Nunca- su madre podía controlar hierba a voluntad. Sintió que ramas de árbol la seguía, hizo que su mano creciera para golpearla, no se dio cuenta que detrás había mas ramas. Esta se enroscar alrededor de su cuerpo – maldición me atrapó-pensó la pequeña.

Ríndete hija- su padre comía una bolsa de papas sabor pollo.

Bajare por propia voluntad a cambio de que papá me de su bolsa de papas- dijo.

Oyes jamás te…. – no termino por que Karui lo interrumpió.

Segura ¿que solo quieres la bolsa de papas- volvió a preguntar.

Si-contesto.

Hecho-acepto Karui

Chouji entendió, así que sin que su hija viera termino las papas y le dio la bolsa a Chouchou.

Pero… está vacía- dijo enojada.

Tu dijiste la bolsa de papas, más no su contenido, ahora vámonos – la jalo del brazo.

Noooooo, me mentiste, eres tramposa mamá, no es justo- gritaba y jaloneaba en modo berrinche.

 _ **SUIGEKARIN**_

Ese niño me va a escuchar muy bien- susurraba Karin, Suigetsu estaba detrás de ella con mucho miedo, no lo iba a admitir le tenía miedo a su esposa.

¡Suigetsu! – grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos- esconderte y tráeme al niño.

El no hizo nada más que obedecer, si no podría tocarle como a su hijo o peor.

Un poco más adelante se encontraba un pequeño charco, y ahí se junto con su hijo.

Te sugiero que salgas por propia voluntad Ayumu – susurro su padre.

¿Crees que estoy loco, ni maíz palomo que salgo? – contestó con miedo.

Qué quieres a cambio de que salgas y no mueras en el intento- intento persuadirlo.

Qué me enseñes parkour – dijo emocionado.

¡¿Qué?! Tu madre me va a matar- murmuró entre enojado y espantado.

Es eso o no hay trato- Suigetsu no sabía, pero tendría que hacerlo y le dio la mano aceptando. Volvieron a la forma humana caminando en busca de su madre y esposa. Pero detrás de ellos sintieron un aura maligna, lentamente giraron encarando a Karin.

Los voy a matar- su cara era de terror, padre e hijo corrieron en dirección al castillo con Karin persiguiéndolos.

Los abuelos estaban divirtiéndose en la sala principal. Kushina estaban mirando revista de diseño interior, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban jugando billar, Shiori estaba tocando el piano, Minato se encontraba leyendo un libro de economía, Yoshiro entró a la sala con unos bocadillos y algo de beber y por último Shikaku e Hizashi se encontraban jugando ajedrez.

Todo estaba de lo más normal hasta que….

"Mamá baja me… waaa"

"Esto lo va a saber tu abuela "Kushina, Himawari, Boruto …"

"Papá ya déjame mover, créeme que estar quiero es tan cansado…"

"Ayumu, Suigetsu no traten de escapar o le diré a la Sakura que los congele…"

"Abuelitos ayúdenme a mi y a mi hermano, no nos dejan salir de esta prisión…"

"Mamá baja me prometo ya no retarte nunca más, pero bajarme, ya se me fue la sangre a la cabeza."

"Papá, mamá por favor, dile que nos suelte Mitsuki…"

"Mamá juro que ya no lo are, solo, dame papas..."

Los abuelos salieron para ver que pasaba.

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – todos estaban alegando en el salón principal. Padres he hijos peleando.

¿Otra vez lo mismo? – todos sintieron

Los abuelos pusieron cara de molestia- niños cuántas veces tenemos que decirles lo peligroso que es- habló dulcemente la abuela Mikoto.

Si, ya dejen a los pobres niños, los van a traumar- dijo Tsunade entrando a la sala- Además, hoy es Navidad.

Yo apoyo a Tsunade – dijo Itachi.

¡Tío Itachi! – gritaron los niños rodeándolo, ya que siempre los ayudaba a zafarse de un regaño- ¿como esta la tía Izumi?

Jejeje bien niños, el doctor le recomendó no hacer mucho esfuerzo – Izumi es la esposa de Itachi la conoció en la boda de los chicos y llevan 6 años de estar casado, ella tiene 5 meses de embarazo.

Como siempre, Itachi los respalda- bufo Sasuke.

Celoso hermanito – mostrando una sonrisa- vamos no se enojen con los niños. Déjenlos que experimenten con sus poderes así es la manera de controlarlos- se agacho para estar a la altura de los niños- ustedes también tengan cuidado, no están solos en el reino, traten de no lastimar a nadie- estos a sintieron.

Los padres miraron a sus hijos y suspiraron- no nos podemos enojar con ustedes- abrazo Karin a Ayumu.

Mamá me asfixias – dijo Sarada a su mamá incluso su papá se unió al abrazo.

Mis bebés – acariciaba Matsuri a sus hijos.

Dejen de regañar y vamos a preparar la cena para todos- sugirió Orochimaru.

Las abuelas y madres fueron a preparar la cena junto con Tsunade.

Los abuelos y padres junto con Orochimaru ponían las mesas ya que cenar antes todo el mundo Tulum y ellos.

Los niños y niñas se encargaban de decorar todo el lugar junto con la entrada y castillo.

Terminando todo se fueron a cambiar para recibir a todos los seres. Las Hogo-sha en una habitación y los chicos en otra. Los abuelos ayudaron a los niños a cambiarse.

Ino se puso un vestido corto que le llega a la mitad del muslo y una tela delgada dando vuelo color uva. Sai tenía un traje color negro.

Matsuri traía un vestido color rojo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, Gaara tenía un traje plateado.

Hinata vestido color negro largo pegado, la espalda descubierta, Naruto tenía su traje negro.

Tenten vestían una blusa roja con una falda blanca ajustada que llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Neji vestía un traje plateado.

Karui traía puesto un vestido color amarillo con la mitad de un corsé de feo en la cintura, Chouji llevaba un traje color negro.

Sakura tenía puesto un vestido largo color rojo estilo chino con algunas flores negras, Sasuke a su lado vestía un traje negro.

Karin tenía un vestido café con guantes y un cinturón llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas, Suigetsu tenía un traje color negro.

Temari tenía puesto un vestido color plata arriba de las rodillas con solo una manga de hombro, Shikamaru combinaba con un traje gris oscuro.

Todo maravillados por la decoración que los niños hicieron (sin pelear) los felicitaron por su gran trabajo. En poco tiempo empezaron a llegar los seres de Tulum, enfrente de las puertas había mesas para los reyes y a los lados para los invitados y seres. Enfrente de los reyes estaba un escenario junto al DJ.

Cuando terminaron de comer los chicos tenían algo preparado para sus esposas, y fueron presentados por Orochimaru.

Damas y caballero, buenas noches tengan ustedes, hoy les quiero presentar a la primera banda creada en el mundo Tulum. Reciban con un gran aplauso Los BACSTRIBOYS- la gente loca aplaudía con emoción al escuchar por primera vez a la banda.

Los chicos nerviosos se subieron al escenario – esta canción se llama Labios Rotos y…. Son para nuestras esposas – anuncio Gaara. La música empezó a sonar.

GAARA

" _ **Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **a ese lugar"**_

NARUTO

" _ **donde nacen las flores**_ _ **  
**_ _ **donde nace el amor"**_

 _ ****_SHIKAMARU _ **  
**_ _ **"entrégame tus labios rotos los quiero besar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **los quiero curar"**_

CHOUJI

" _ **los voy a cuidar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con todo mi amor..."**_ _ **  
**_

TODOS _ **  
**_ _ **"es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!"**_ _ **  
**_

Todos miraban enternecidos por como cantaban los chicos. Hasta sus hijos estaban sorprendidos de ver a sus padres cantando.

SAI _ **  
**_ _ **"Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con tu tierna voz"**_

SASUKE

" _ **con tu mano en mi mano**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por la eternidad..."**_

NEJI

" _ **Y entrégame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **los quiero curar"**_

SUIGETSU

" _ **los voy a cuidar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con todo mi amor..."**_ _ **  
**_

TODOS

" _ **es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.**_

 _ **Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!"**_ _ **  
**_

Cada uno de acercó a su esposa, hincándose mientras terminaba la canción.

" _ **Amor" (x13)**_

Todo aplaudieron cuando estos terminaron de cantar, las chicas no pudieron contener las lágrimas de emoción, los abrazaron y besaron ellos aceptaron con gusto.

¡Muy bien damas y caballeros! – habló Orochimaru por el micrófono y en la otra una copa, Mitsuki estaba alado de él con una copa de jugo de uva- ya casi es media noche así que: les deseo de todo corazón lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias, que los momentos difíciles seamos mucho más unidos que en los momentos fáciles. Que tenga buena salud y felicidad.

Y niños – estos lo miraron- dejen de sacarle canas verdes a sus padres. ¡Salud! – alzó la copa, los demás lo imitaron.

¡Salud! – tomaron de la copa.

🎄🎄✨ ¡Feliz Navidad! ✨🎄🎄

Les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y su familia. Que se la pasen súper mega feliz y no se pasen de copas para los que tomen. Yo de corazón les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, disfruten de la noche.

Los amos 😍😍😘😘😊 💝💛💙


End file.
